Please Save Me
by Miss hee
Summary: Do Kyungsoo mengalami lika-liku hidup yang sangat panjang dan rumit. Ia menjadi buta dan menderita karena suaminya sendiri Kim Jongin. laki-laki brengsek yang membuatnya harus kehilangan putrinya. Kaisoo GS! Marriage life story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: For Life

 **Please Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: Kaisoo

Rating: T

Genre: Family Hurt

Warnging: Typo kececeran no edit GS bahasa aneh

.

.

 _ **Ff ini terinspirasi dari cerita hidup sahabat Hee dan ini murni ide dari Hee. So, no plagiat no war it's not my style**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hari ini aku akan memelukmu erat. Memberimu hati dan jiwaku karena kaulah segalanya untukku, untuk hidupku"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siang ini tampaknya matahari sangat senang berbagi cahayanya kepada orang-orang karena dapat kita lihat sekarang orang-orang tampak kepanasan karena cahayanya. Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sedang duduk berteduh dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang untuk berteduh dan menghindari teriknya matahari.

"Iya ibu aku tidak akan pulang larut malam. Ibu tenang saja bukankah aku ini pemberani? Ibu tidak usah khawatir" Kata gadis itu yang ternyata ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang melalui ponselnya.

"..."

"Aku sudah makan ibu tadi aku makan bersama teman-temanku. Bagaimana dengan ibu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya ya bu aku masih harus mengerjakan tugasku yang sangat banyak ibu tahu kan seberapa banyak tugasku?"

"..."

"Aku juga menyayangimu bu" Kata gadis itu dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

Ia merasa sangat senang dan beruntung karena ia memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian kepadanya. Dengan segera ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya dan segera ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah cafe yang sudah cukup ramai dengan pengunjung karena memang di jam-jam ini adalah jam-jam dimana orang-orang beristirahat dari pekerjaannya.

"Seulmi-ya kau sudah datang?" Tanya sang pemilik kafe tersebut

Gadis yang baru saja datang dan di panggil Seulmi itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sang pemilik cafe.

"Apa aku telat bibi?" Tanya gadis bernama Seulmi itu.

"Tidak kau tepat waktu. Sekarang gantilah seragammu" Jawab sang pemilik cafe.

Gadis itu lebih tepatnya gadis bernama Kim Seulmi itu mengangguk dan segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju ganti yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi.

Kim Seulmi seorang gadis yang berusia empat belas tahun yang masih bersekolah di junior high school. Ia rela berkerja paruh waktu demi ibunya. Ia ingin menyembuhkan ibunya jadilah ia bekerja paruh waktu di cafe ini sebagai pencuci piring.

Ia juga rela berbohong pada ibunya dengan alasan tugas sekolah ikut ekstrakulikuler bermain dengan teman-temannya dan sebagainya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan itu semua ia bahkan tidak mempunyai teman di sekolahnya. Ia hanya tidak mau membuka dirinya dan teman-temannya tahu bagaimana keadaannya bukan karena ia takut dibully karena keadaannya hanya saja ia tidak mau dikasihani dan ia juga tidak ingin mencemarkan nama keluarganya.

Seulmi selalu menyendiri apapun ia lakukan sendiri bahkan jika ada tugas kelompokpun ia memilih mengerjakannya sendiri daripada harus mengerjakannya dengan teman-temannya. Ia sangat tertutup hingga tidak ada satupun temannya yang mengetahui seluk-beluk keluarganya bahkan rumahnya dan wajah kedua orangtuanyapun teman-temannya tidak tahu menahu.

Ia melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan ibunya hanya demi ibunya seorang. Ia berbohong agar ibunya tidak khawatir ia tidak ingin ibunya sedih karena tahu jika ia berkerja paruh waktu hanya untuk kesembuhan ibunya. Menurutnya hanya ibunya satu-satunya yang ia punya saat ini walaupun sebenarnya ia punya sosok ayah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar perempuan tidak becus! Bagaimana bisa sampai sekarang anakmu tidak pulang-pulang hah?!" Bentak seorang pria kepada seorang wanita didepannya.

"Tadi dia bilang dia pergi mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pulang" Jawab wanita itu.

Seulmi yang mendengar itu dari luar rumahnya menghela nafasnya karena ia merasa bosan dengan situasi ini. Setiap ia pulang pasti akan seperti ini situasinya. Ia tahu ia sedikit terlambat karena pekerjaannya tadi. Sekarang ia sudah memakai seragamnya kembali agar kedua orang tuanya itu tidak curiga.

"Aku pulang" Teriak Seulmi yang segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini untung saja ia datang tepat waktu ia melihat tangan ayahnya yang akan menampar wajah sang ibu. Tentu saja ibunya akan diam bahkan akan ditampar saja ibunya tidak tahu karena sebenarnya penglihatan ibunya sudah sangat minim.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Seulmi mencari uang agar ia bisa memeriksakan mata ibunya dan mengobati mata ibunya yang hampir buta itu. Jika ditanya ayahnya? Dia adalah laki-laki paling brengsek dimuka bumi ini. Karen ayahnya ia dan ibunya menderita karena ayahnya ibunya hampir buta karena ayahnya keluarganya menjadi berantakan karena ayahnya ia tidak bisa bebas karena ayahnya ia menjadi gadis tertutup karena ayahnya ibunya selalu menangis karena ayahnya ia tidak bisa menikmati masa mudanya semua ini karena ayahnya. Ayahnya seorang laki-laki berengsek dan tak bertanggung jawab Kim Jongin.

"Darimana saja kau bocah?" Tanya Jongin ayah Seulmi.

Jongin yang tadinya ingin menapar istrinya Kyungsoo ia urungkan karena mendengar teriakan Seulmi.

"Apa urusanmu? Lagipula itu tidak penting" Kata Seulmi dingin dan langsung menghampiri ibunya.

"Seulmi-ya jangan seperti itu kau harus sopan pada ayahmu" Kata Kyungsoo lembut pada Seulmi.

"Ayah? Ibu tahu kan aku sudah tidak punya ayah bu" Kata Seulmi yang tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo.

"Seulmi-ya..." Kata Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan putrinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Jongin dalam diamnya menggeram marah saat mendengar perkataan putrinya.

"Oh jadi seperti ini yang kau ajarkan pada putrimu?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyum remehnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya aku lupa kau kan ibunya jadi pantas saja ia sepertimu tidak punya sopan santun" Lanjut Jongin.

Seulmi yang mendengarnya ingin membalas perkataan ayahnya itu tapi sayang saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya ayahnya lebih dulu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan ibunya.

"Dasar jalang" Kata Jongin tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo dengan smirknya namun pandangan Jongin mengarah pada Seulmi.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus kedepan sedangkan Seulmi ia benar-benar geram dan ingin sekali membalas perkataan ayahnya itu bahkan memukul ayahnya. Tapi Seulmi mengurungkan niatnya saat ibunya menggenggam erat tangan Seulmi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc or Delete?**

 _ **Hai hai hee bawa ff baru nih. Rasanya tangan hee gatel pengen nulis jadilah ini ff di sela-sela waktu belajar hee buat UM. Jadi semoga kalian suka.**_

 _ **Hee juga minta doanya dari kalian ya biar hee sehat selalu dan dilancarkan segala urusan hee. Support dari kalian sangat berarti buat Hee. Hee bakal lanjutin ini ff setelah UM gk lama kog mungkin seminggu lagi. Tapi dengan catatan kalo ada yang minat kalo gk ya udah dihapus aja hehehe.**_

 _ **So jangan lupa terus support hee ya ;)**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Give Love

 **Please Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: Kaisoo

Rating: T

Genre: Family Hurt

Warning: Typo kececeran no edit GS bahasa aneh

.

.

" _Aku memberikan cinta yang semakin bertambah setiap hari nya  
Tapi dia tidak pernah menerima sama sekali_ _._ _Aku bahkan tidak melakukan hal yang salah  
Tapi mengapa kau membenciku tanpa alasan  
Mengapa kau tidak bisa mengerti aku?_ _"_

.

.

.

Matahari masih malu-malu untuk membagikan sinarnya pada orang-orang namun tidak bagi seorang gadis yang terus mengumbar senyumnya pada orang-orang. Gadis itu Seulmi ia dengan semangat mengayuh sepedanya yang ia gunakan untuk mengantar susu kepada oarang-orang.

Hari ini adalah harii libur sekolahnya dan hari yang bagus untuknya agar ia bisa mendapatkan uang. Beginilah ia setiap libur sekolah ia akan mengantar susu saat subuh dan pulang saat matahari sudah tampak dengan sinar cerahnya.

Menit demi menit ia lewati dengan mengayuh sepedanya dan menjalankan tugasnya hingga tidak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang karena jika tidak ibunya pasti akan mencarinya.

"Paman aku akan pulang" Kata Seulmi pada pemilik toko susu dan menempatkan sepedanya pada tempatnya semula.

Sedangkan pemilik itu hanya tersenyum dan melabaikan tangan karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Seulmi pulang dengan riang melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya tak lupa ia juga mengumbar senyum kepada semua orang. Namun sayang saat sampai depan rumahnya senyum itu seketika pudar. Terlebih lagi-lagi mendengar suara ribut dari dalam rumahnya.

.

.

"Dimana kau meletakkan dasi hitamku?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa dilemari tidak ada?" Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo justru berbalik bertanya.

Ya pagi ini Jongin sudah siap dengan baju kantornya namun saat ia akan memakai dasi ia tidak tahu dimana dasinya itu berada. Dan akhirnya ia bertanya kepada Kyungsoo karena memang Kyungsoo yang mengurus semua keperluannya dan Seulmi tapi tidak dengan bersih-bersih rumah karena Jongi menyuruh maid untuk membersihkan rumah saat ia sudah pergi bekerja bukannya apa-apa ia hanya takut Kyungsoo merusak barang-barangnya karena sekarang Kyungsoo sudah hampir buta.

"Jika aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya padamu bodoh!" Jawab Jongin.

"Tunggu sebentar akan ku carikan" Kata Kyungsoo yang segera melangkah menuju lemari.

Kyungsoo mencoba meraba-raba lemari itu ia berusaha mencari dimana dasi Jongin. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah dasi ia tersenyum saat samar-samar ia melihat jika yang digenggamnya adalah dasi.

"Ini" Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyum cerahnya sambil memberikan dasi itu pada Jongin.

"Apa kau buta hah?! Ini warna coklat bukan hitam kau buta?!" Kata Jongin dengan bentakannya.

"Ah maafkan aku Jongin aku tidak tahu" Kata Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu membuat Jongin semakin kesal dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak tahu katamu?! Kau tahu aku sudah hampir telat karenamu!" Lagi-lagi Jongin membentak Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya aku lupa kau kan buta ya? Pantas saja semua barang kau anggap hitam" Kata Jongin tersenyum remeh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam dan walaupun hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik karena lidah tajam Jongin. Samar-samar juga Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin tersenyum remeh kearahnya dan itu semakin membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kau juga pasti tidak dapat melakukan apapun iya kan?" Kata Jongin

Jongin kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kyungsoo dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Termasuk jika aku berselingkuh bukankah begitu nyonya Kim?" Kata Jongin dengan smirknya serta menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Mendengar semua perkataan Jongin membuatnya runtuh seketika ia memandang kosong Jongin. Jika dilihat Jongin sangat tampan saat sedekat itu tapi sayangnya bukan sebuah ciuman dikeningnya yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah tamparan pada hatinya. Tamparan Jongin dengan pedang andalannya.

Seketika Kyungsoo sadar dan ia merasa Jongin akan pergi ke kantor saat Jongin sudah mengambil dasi itu lengkap dengan jasnya dan juga dasinya. Padahal Jongin sama sekali belum menyentuh sarapannya tapi ia sudah akan pergi. Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang melangkah dengan kaki panjangnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan karena lakah kakinya yang pendek serta penglihatannya yang kabur.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin dengan sedikit berteriak.

Sedangkan Jongin menganggap pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya angin lalu dan tidak memperdulikannya hingga ia berlalu begitu saja.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan" Kata Kyungsoo menatap sayu pintu rumahnya dengan senyumannya serta tangannya yang melambai kearah Jongin.

Walaupun senyuman mengembang diwajah Kyungsoo tapi tidak dengan mata Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan cairan bening dengan mudahnya. Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup keras oleh Jongin seketika itu juga Kyungsoo meremas dada kirinya yang begitu sakit.

Bahkan airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir seakan-akan sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Jongin. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Tidak Kyungsoo ini memang salahmu jangan menangis mungkin Jongin sedang lelah dan kau malah membuatnya kesal jadi ia seperti itu tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo" Kata Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri serta menghapus kasar airmatanya.

.

.

Seulmi segera kaluar dari persembunyiannya dan merapikan bajunya yang ia bilang pada ibunya jika ia akan jonging tadi. Ia berlalu begitu saja saat berpapasan dengan ayahnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Jongin pada Seulmi dengan nada dinginnya.

Seulmi sendiri hanya melirik dan melangkah kedalam rumah karena ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ibunya.

"Sial! Bocah kurang ajar!" Geram Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana mobilnya berada karena ia sudah telat menuju kantornya.

.

.

Seulmi masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa ia takut jika ibunya terluka tapi saat ia masuk ia justru melihat ibunya sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang sayang?" Tanya Kyugsoo saat Seulmi memeluknya dari belakang.

Memang sejak kepergian Jongin Kyungsoo lekas menghapus airmatanya dan bersikap normal karena ia takut jika putrinya datang dan melihatnya menangis.

"Hm" Guman Seulmi menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana jogingnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan.

"Biasa saja. Ibu aku lapar" Kata Seulmi manja pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu segeralah mandi setelah itu sarapan"

"Tidak bisakah aku langsung makan saja?" Tanya Seulmi yang memang sudah lapar karena pekerjaannya tadi.

"Tidak ibu tidak mau semua makanan yang ibu siapkan menjadi bau keringatmu semua" Canda Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu" Kata Seulmi yang segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Namun sebelumnya ia mencium pipi sang ibu tercinta. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh putrinya hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Seulmi membanting tubuhnya menuju ranjang empuknya. Rasanya hari ini ia sangat merasa kelelahan terlebih lagi ia hanya sedikit beristirahat mengingat jika ia pulang sekolah ia akan berkerja dan ia juga tidak bisa menikmati masa liburnya. Ah mengingat berkerja ia harus menghitung lagi berapa tabungannya sekarang karena ia harus segera mengobati mata ibunya jika tidak maka akan semakin parah.

Saat ia berdiri hendak mengambil tabungannya tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit dan keluar darah segar dari hidungnya.

"Kenapa keluar lagi?" Tanya Seulmi saat merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Segera saja ia menuju kekamar mandi dan membersihkan hidungnya yang mimisan. Memang akhir-akhir ini ia sering mimisan ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi menurutnya mungkin ia hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berkerja.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang begitu cepat tapi sudah selarut ini Jongin belum juga pulang kerumah dan itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir pada keadaan Jongin. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam namun Jongin tidak menghubunginya sampai sekarang. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo lupa jika Jongin memang tidak pernah menghubunginya sekalipun jangankan menghubunginya memanggil namanya saja tidak pernah.

Tapi begitu bodohnya Kyungsoo yang selalu menunggu Jongin pulang dan mencemaskannya walaupun Jongin tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya.

Saat Kyungsoo merhanyut dalam lamunannya tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Jongin disana. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau darimana saja Jongin-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo remeh dengan smirk jahatnya. Selalu saja tatapan seperti yang Jongin layangkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Memang apa urusanmu hah?!" Sunngut Jongin.

"Jongin apa kau minum-minum tadi apa kau mabuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang memegang tangan Jongin khawatir terlebih saat mencium bau alkohol.

Kyungsoo juga berusaha melihat keadaan Jongin yang sepertinya berantakan namaun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena matanya yang hampir tidak berfungsi.

"Jangan sentuh aku sialan!" Bentak Jongin dengan menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo terduduk dilantaipun langsung mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin mencengkram dagu Kyungsoo dengan kuat hingga Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Memang sebenarnya hari ini mood Jongin sangat buruk hingga ia memilih minum-minum hingga pulang larut malam.

Mood Jongin semakin buruk ketika ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo entah kenapa wajah Kyungsoo membuatnya kesal.

"Dengar baik-baik lain kali tidak usah menungguku karena aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu ini" Kata Jongin yang langsung menghempaskan cengkramannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasakan sakit pada wajahnya bahkan kini wajahnya sudah memerah akibat ulah Jongin. Walaupun sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun membenci Jongin bahkan semakin hari cinta Kyungsoo kepada Jongin semakin bertumbuh menjadi besar.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu Jongin" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Jika belum aku akan membuatkanmu makanan atau kau ingin mandi?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya dan hal itu membuat Jongin muak.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang menggodaku agar aku menyentuhmu begitu?" Tanya Jongin yang lagi-lagi tersenyum remeh pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya..."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu dasar jalang"

Belum selesai Kyungsoo menjawab Jongin sudah memotong perkataannya. Dan segera saja Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan meraup rakus bibir Kyungsoo dengan sesekali memukul Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo berani melawan permainannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri terus berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena jika ia menangis maka Jongin akan lebih sering memukulnya. Namun sayangnya pertahanan Kyungsoo terlalu lemah hingga roboh begitu saja. Dan ia tahu benar apa yang terjadi besok.

" _Tuhan kumohon kuatkan aku"_ Batin Kyungsoo yang memanjatkan doanya.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis tengah terduduk dengan bersandar dipintu kamarnya. Ia menangis dalam diam dikamarnya. Seulmi gadis itu jika dilihat dia memang tampak kuat dan dingin namun sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang ceria dan sangat rapuh.

Ia terus menangis terlebih lagi mendengar ringisan ibunya membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Mendengarnya saja ia tidak kuat apalagi melihatnya secara langsung. Jika membunuh bukan sebuah dosa maka ia akan membunuh ayahnya yang brengsek itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong Hee back akhirnya bisa update ff ini. Hee udah gk sabar buat nulis bagian yang paling sedihnya wkwkwk. Semoga update-annya Hee gk mengecewakan kalian ya. Makasih banget yang udah mau review favorite follow. Maaf juga kalo banyak kesalahan penulisan dan lainnya. Hee memang bukan orang yang sempurna karena kesempurnaan hanya dinyanyikan rizki febrian (apaan sih Hee gaje banget deh lu). Oke gitu ajadeh.**_

 _ **Sekalian info ya yang nunggu ff Reinkarnation mungkin maljum Hee update ffnya jadi jangan lupa baca ya.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa follow ig Hee ya IG: indah_lestari_sri. Kalo mau tanya-tanya DM aja oke sip deh gitu aja makasih buat semuanya. Jangan lupa support Hee tanpa kalian Hee hanya partikel-partikel debu yang mudah diterbangkan angin :v. Maaf kalo banyak bacot :v.**_

 _ **See you next Chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Save Me**

.

 _ **Sebelumnya Hee minta tolong sama kalian buat baca sampai bawah karena Hee pengen minta saran kalian please Hee galau ini :v.**_

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Seulmi membuka pintu kamar dimana ibunya kini berada. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu itu.

Setelah pintu benar-benar terbuka sempurna Seulmi masuk kedalam kamar itu. Ia menatap nanar punggung ibunya yang tidak tertutup selimut itu. Punggung yang putih mulus itu kini berubah menjadi penuh tanda kemerahan serta beberapa memar disana.

"Ibu?" Panggil Seulmi.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara putrinya itu segera menyelimuti tubuhnya yang tadinya tidak tertutup oleh selimut itu. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo memang sudah bangun tapi ia diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya melamum memikirkan kejadian semalam. Ia juga tidak menyadari jika putrinya masuk tadi.

Kyungsoo duduk perlahan-lahan menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya dengan memegangi selimutnya. Keadaannya saat ini memang kacau dan ini semua karena perlakuan Jongin.

Berbicara soal Jongin laki-laki itu ternyata sudah pergi ke kantornya pagi-pagi sekali. Karena itulah Seulmi berani masuk kedalam kamar itu. Jika ayahnya masih ada disana ia tidak akan mungkin berani memasuki kamar itu.

Seulmi berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat melihat ibunya seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis tapi ia tidak ingin ibunya bertambah sedih karenanya.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seulmi khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kepada putrinya. Ia membawa salah satu tangannya untuk meraba wajah putrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau belum berangkat? Apa karena kau lapar?" Tanya Kyungsoo membelai pipi putrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi sekolah aku ingin menemani ibu disini." Jawab Seulmi yang langsung membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa jadi pergilah ke sekolah ibu akan istirahat." Kata Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Seulmi dengan lembut.

"Tapi..."

"Sssttt tidak boleh membantah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman diwajahnya lalu mengusak rambut Seulmi.

Seulmi yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya pasrah karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membantah perintah ibunya.

"Baiklah aku berangkat kalau begitu. Aku akan menelfon bibi Baek untuk menemani ibu." Kata Seulmi yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan sarapan di sekolah bu. Aku berangkat dulu." Jawab Seulmi yang langsung mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan berlalu keluar kamar itu.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupakan makan siangmu juga." Teriak Kyungsoo saat Seulmi melangkah pergi.

Dan Seulmi hanya menjawab dengan teriakan mengiyakan nasihat ibunya karena ia akan terlambat jika berlama-lama di rumah. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat putrinya yang selalu berusaha ceria didepannya walaupun ia tahu jika putrinya itu pasti merasa sangat sedih.

"Jongin-ah putri kita benar-benar hebat. Harusnya kau melihatnya dia benar-benar gadis yang baik dan kuat. Dia selalu menghiburku walaupun dia juga merasa sakit. Aku yakin kau pasti bangga padanya Jongin-ah. Kau harus melihatnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan menatap lurus kedepan walaupun yang ia lihat hanya sebuah pandangan yang buram karena semakin bertambahnya hari matanya akan semakin parah sampai akhirnya ia akan benar-benar buta.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo menangis saat mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Jongin kepadanya juga kepada putrinya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Matahari kini sudah berada diatas kepala dan kini waktunya semua orang mengisi perut mereka karena cacing-cacing diperut mereka pasti sudah meronta-ronta meminta makanan dari tuannya.

Tak terkecuali kedua pria itu mereka kini sedang duduk berhadapan dan menyantap makanan mereka. Mereka pria yang akan memikat hati seluruh wanita didunia ini dengan pesonanya. Tentunya jika saja mereka masih sendiri.

"Apa kau minum lagi semalam?" Tanya pria yang berpostur tinggi bak menara eiffel itu kepada temannya yang berada didepannya dan sedang menikmati makan siangnya karena sejak tadi pagi ia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya.

Pria itu hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban dan tetap fokus pada makanannya. Sedangkan pria yang bertanya itu menghela nafas karena merasa lelah dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

"Kau pulang larut?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

Dan sekali lagi pria itu bergumam mengiyakan pertanyaan temannya dengan masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

"Kau menyakitinya lagi?" Tanya pria itu untuk ketiga kalinya.

Dan kali ini temannya itu tidak menjawab. Ia justru masih asik memasukkan suapan-suapan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Pria yang tadinya bertanya itu kini menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu Jongin. Dia itu istrimu." Nasehat pria itu kepada temannya yang berada didepannya itu yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku hanya memintanya melakukan kewajibannya untukku. Apa melayani suaminya sendiri sebuah kejahatan? Hingga kau melarangku?" Tanya Jongin santai pada pria didepannya yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Teman Jongin serta rekannya.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu menyakitinya Kim." Kata Chanyeol geram karena memiliki teman yang keras seperti Jongin.

"Dia istriku Park. Itu artinya dia milikku jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya. Bukankah begitu?" Jongin masih saja tenang dengan memakan makanannya.

"Kau benar-benar psikopat Kim. Kau bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhnya untuk melayanimu jika kau tidak menganggapnya?" Kata Chanyeol yang entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Aku sudah tidak nafsu. Jadi aku pergi dulu dan tolong bayar punyaku sekalian." Ucap Jongin yang meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Selalu saja berakhir sama saat Chanyeol menasihati pria itu. Ia akan pergi dan meninggalkannya. Bahkan kadang pria itu justru pergi hingga meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Akh Baek sakit. Bisakah kau pelan-pelan?" Ringis seorang wanita.

"Tahanlah Kyung aku bahkan sudah sangat pelan." Jawab seorang wanita lain.

Mereka berdua Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada dikamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang tadi dihubungi oleh Seulmi untuk menemui Kyungsoo itu kini sudah ada disana dan sedang mengobati luka pada punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menunggunya? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak menunggunya lagi?" Kata Baekhyun drngan nada sedikit kesalnya.

Baekhyun sudah hafal apa yang terjadi jika Kyungsoo memiliki banyak luka seperti ini. Ia hafal betul bahkan ia sering mengomel kepada Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo selalu saja mengubris nasehatnya.

"Jika aku tidak menunggunya siapa yang akan membantunya Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau harus membantunya? Dia bahkan menyiksamu dan menyakitimu seharusnya kau menuruti kata putrimu dulu untuk menceraikannya." Omel Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk mengobati luka-luka yang ada pada punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri ia tengah duduk membelakangi Baekhyun dengan memegang selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Ia terdiam mendengar omelan Baekhyun itu.

"Aku sangat heran denganmu Kyung kenapa kau masih tetap saja bertahan dengan laki-laki sepertinya? Bahkan kau tahu ia tidak menganggapmu dan mencintaimu." Kata Baekhyun yang memang heran dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku mencintainya Baek. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya hidup sendirian." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang kini berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tapi kau sudah disakiti olehnya berkali-kali Kyung." Sungguh Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat bodoh menurut Baekhyun. bagaiman bisa ia bertahan dengan laki-laki seperti Kim Jongin bahkan ia semakin mencintai laki-laki itu.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu berapa kali ia berselingkuh?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun rasanya hati Kyungsoo sangat hancur. Ia tahu berapa kali laki-laki itu menyakitinya bahkan ia hafal betul siapa saja perempuan-perempuan itu.

Kyungsoo terus terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun ia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti apa. Jika ia boleh jujur sebenarnya ia sangat hancur mengetahui itu semua tapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian.

Kyungsoo sangat mencintanya ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Ia juga sangat tahu jika Jongin tidak pernah melihatnya ia juga sangat tahu alasan laki-laki itu tidak bisa menganggapnya.

Alasan klasik membuat Jongin tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Alasan yang membuat laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Alasan tentang cinta pertamanya tentang perjodohannya dan tentang kesalah pahamannya dengan Jongin. Hingga membuat laki-laki itu sangat muak padanya.

Bagi Kyungsoo semua ini adalah kesalahannya kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak saat kedua orangtuanya akan menjodohkannya dengan Jongin kenapa ia harus merusak pertemanan mereka dulu dan kenapa ia tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya sebelum Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang laki-laki itu cinta. Kenapa juga ia harus jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

 **Flash back**

 _Seorang gadis berjalan sendirian menyusuri sebuah koridor. Gadis itu terus berjalan seorang diri hingga sebuah tangan merangkulnya. Merasa ada beban dibahunya gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya hingga ia menemukan seorang pemuda disampingnya._

" _Tidak baik jika seorang gadis kecil sepertimu berjalan sendirian." Kata seorang pemuda yang merangkulnya itu._

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum pada sang gadis hingga gadis itu menatap kagum pemuda disampingnya. Dan membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak tak karuan. ya gadi itu sangat menyukai pemuda yang kini berada disampingnya tidak bukan menyukai tapi mencintai pemuda itu._

" _Baiklah ahjussi." Sunggut gadis itu._

" _Ya! Apa-apan aku bahkan satu hari lebih muda darimu Noona." Kata pemuda itu tak terima karena gadis disampingnya memanggilnya ahjussi._

" _Siapa suruh kau memanggilku gadis kecil. Kau memang lebih muda satu hari dariku tapi wajahmu lebih tua satu tahun diatasku." Ucap gadis itu dengan sebuah tawa diakhirnya._

" _Itu karena kau tidak tumbuh makannya kau kecil seperti ini."_

 _Mendengar itu dengan segera gadis itu memukul kepala sang pemuda itu dengan buku yang tadi ia bawa._

" _Sialan kau Kim." Kesal gadis itu._

 _Pemuda yang dipanggil Kim oleh gadis itu pun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membuat gadis itu kesal. Sedangkan gadis itu terus saja memukul pemuda itu dengan bukunya yang cukup tebal._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah pertengkaran mereka tadi kini pemuda dan gadis itu duduk disebuah taman di kampus mereka._

" _Ah benar kau tahu Soo semalam aku dan Krystal makan malam bersama. Semalam dia sangat cantik sekali." Cerita pemuda itu._

 _Gadis yang dipanggil Soo itu hanya diam saat mendengar cerita pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena setelah mendengar itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya sangat sakit._

" _Aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkannya." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan melihat gadis yang duduk disampingnya terlihat murung._

" _Tenang saja Soo kau juga tak kalah cantik jadi jangan sedih seperti itu." Hibur pemuda itu dengan mencubit pipi tembam sang gadis._

" _Akh sakit bodoh." Ringis gadis itu dengan memukul tangan pemuda itu hingga membuat tangan pemuda itu terlepas dari pipinya._

 _Mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang berteman sejak sekolah menengah atas hingga sekarang. Dan sebenarnya gadis itu Do Kyungsoo sangat mencintai pemuda yang kini berada disampingnya. Namun tragisnya cinta Kyungsoo karena pemuda itu mencintai gadis lain._

 _Jongin dan Krystal gadis yang sangat Jongin cintai itu kini mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun dan Jongin selalu bercerita pada Kyungsoo bahkan Jongin bilang pada Kyungsoo jika saat ia lulus nanti ia akan melamar gadis itu._

 _Kyungsoo memang sangat sedih dan hancur melihat pemuda yang ia cintai mencintai gadis lain tapi ia cukup senang jika Jongin bisa bahagia._

 _Dan entah kenapa hari ini perasaan Kyungsoo seolah-olah tidak dapat berkompromi. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi kali ini egonya menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya._

" _Baiklah maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin dengan terkikik geli._

" _Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang menatap pemuda itu dengan mata sendunya._

" _Ya?" Jawab Jongin yang kini juga menatap Kyungsoo._

" _Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kata Kyungsoo yang mulai meneteskan airmatanya._

 _Jongin sendiri hanya melihat Kyungsoo dengan banyak tanda tanya dikepalanya._

" _Jongin aku mencintaimu maafkan aku." Kata Kyungsoo yang segera pergi darisana karena sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi._

 _Ia merasa bodoh karena ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri masih berada disana merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam harinya kedua orangtua Kyungsoo mengajak tidak lebih tepatnya memaksa dirinya untuk makan malam bersama dengan rekan bisnis kedua orangtuanya._

 _Dengan malas-malasan Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan kedua orangtuanya itu. Bahkan setelah sampai disana Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat._

 _Kyungsoo duduk ditempatnya dan melamun ia terus memikirkan pemuda yang ia cintai ia merasa bodoh karena telah mengungkapkan perasaannya ia yakin pertemanan mereka pasti tidak akan seperti biasanya. Mereka pasti akan merasa canggung._

" _Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang dipanggil itu segera mendingak melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya._

 _Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya lebar mengetahui pemuda itu ada disana pemuda yang sedang ia pikirkan kini berada disana._

" _Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan marah bahkan mungkin benci. Mereka kini berada di taman sebuah restoran yang mereka gunakan untuk makan bersama tadi._

 _Kyungsoo terus menunduk takut. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia sangat bingung dengan posisinya sekarang. Jongin tampak mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan amarahnya dan memunggungi Kyungsoo._

" _Jadi ini rencanamu?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakangnya._

" _Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar selicik ini." Kata Jongin lagi._

" _Jongin kau salah paham aku bahkan tidak tahu jika mereka merencakan perjodohan ini." Ungkap Kyungsoo jujur karena ia memang tidak tahu apapun._

 _Jongin memang mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbicara setelah mereka tahu apa maksud kedua orangtua mereka yang menjodohkan mereka. Dan mereka melakukan ini semua hanya karena satu hal kekuasaan dan uang. Mereka tidak tahu jika kedua orangtua mereka sangat tamak dan haus akan kekuasaan._

 _Jongin membalikkan badannya menatap Kyungsoo. Mata pemuda itu terlihat berkaca-kaca mungkin karena pemuda itu sedih kecewa bingung dan merasa dikhianati._

" _Kau tahu bagaimana susah payahnya aku mendapatkan Krystal? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Jongin yang kini sudah mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menunduk terdiam dengan airmata yang berjatuhan._

" _Maafkan aku Jongin aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo._

" _Dan kenapa itu harus kau?" Jongin sangat frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang ini._

 _Mereka ingin menolak perjodohan ini tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karena kedua orangtua mereka sudah sepakat jika mereka menolak maka keluarga Jongin akan terancam karena memang mereka melakukan ini karena keluarga Jongin akan bangkrut dan keluarga Kyungsoo bersedia membantu mereka jika mereka menyetujui perjodohan ini._

 _Jongin ingin sekali menolak tapi jika ia menolak maka perusahaannya keluarganya akan bangkrut jika itu teerjadi mereka tidak akan mendapatkan penghasilan dan ibu Jongin tidak akan bisa berobat karena memang ibunya itu sering sakit-sakitan._

 _Kyungsoo juga seperti itu jika ia menolak maka ibu Jongin tidak akan mendapat perawatan karena tidak ada penghasilan. Tapi jika ia menerima maka hubungannya dengan Jongin akan hancur._

 _Jongin sangat frustasi hingga yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Kyungsoo lah yang merencanakan segalanya._

 _Jongin tertawa meremehkan Kyungsoo yang menangis didepannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo sejahat itu._

" _Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau selicik ini untuk mendapatkanku Soo. Aku pikir kau adalah temanku karena itu aku menceritakan semuanya padamu tapi ternyata kau sudah merencanakannya untuk mendapatkanku." Kata Jongin menatap remeh Kyungsoo._

 _Saat Kyungsoo ingin menyangkal perkataan Jongin itu Jongin justru lebih dulu membuka suaranya._

" _Pertemanan kita berakhir sekarang." Lanjut Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo mematung mendengar itu. Ia terus menatap Jongin dengan lelehan airmatanya. Jongin melangkahkan akinya untuk pergi darisana karena ia rasa sudah cukup berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Saat akan melewati Kyungsoo ia berhenti tepat disamping gadis itu._

" _Jangan harap aku akan baik padamu. Jangan harap kau akan bahagia denganku dan jangan pernah berharap jika aku mencintaimu." Tegas Jongin dengan rahangnya yang mengeras pertanda ia sangat marah pada Kyungsoo. Lalu setelahnya ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung disana._

 _Airmata Kyungsoo semakin mengalir deras mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia sangat sedih karena semuanya sudah hancur. Jika ia bisa memilih lebih baik ia terus berteman dengan Jongindan memendam perasaannya itu daripada harus melihat Jongin membencinya seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan mulai hari itu hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak seakrab dulu. Jongin yang begitu membenci Kyungsoo karena perjodohan itu dan ia semakin membenci Kyungsoo karena gadis yang ia cintai memilih ke luar negeri untuk meraih cita-citanya._

 _Gadis itu juga sama sedihnya dengan Jongin karena harus berpisah karena itulah ia memilih untuk mengejar cita-cita agar ia tidak mengingat Jongin kembali._

 _Bahkan ibu Jongin meninggal setelah beberapa bulan pernikahan mereka._

 _Karena itulah Jongin begitu marah dan benci pada Kyungsoo hingga melakukan semua ini pada Kyungsoo. menurutnya semua yang terjadi adalah salah Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback end**

Jongin mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia mengambil ponsel canggihnya itu dan melihat gambar yang terdapat dilayar ponselnya itu. Gambar seorang gadis yang tersenyum dengan memeluknya. Gambar seorang gadis yang snagat ia cintai sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Ia masih tetap dan akan terus mencintai gadis itu.

Jongin yang mendengar bunyi klakson dari mobil lain itu kini tersadar. Ya saat ini Jongin memang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas yang tadi menunjukkan warna merah dan sekarang ia harus menjalankan mobilnya karena warnanya sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

Namun baru beberapa meter ia menjalankan mobilnya ia harus kembali menghentikan mobilnya itu karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan yang ia tabrak. Dengan segera Jongin turun menghampiri perempuan itu yang terjatuh.

Jongin membelalakan matanya saat mengetahui siapa perempuan itu. Ia terus memandangi perempuan itu dengan ketidakpercayaannya hingga perempuan itu juga melihat Jongin. reaksi perempuan itu hampir sama dengan reaksi Jongin. Setelahnya Jongin sadar dan memeluk perempuan itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Maafkan Hee karena lama updatenya. Kalo boelh jujur sebenernya Hee lagi gk mood nulis ff ini. Dan sebenernya Hee juga pengen hapus ini ff :v. Karena mungkin setelah Hee pikir-pikir nanti cerita hampir sama kayak It's a Hurt Love cuman konfliknya aja yang beda. Hee takut kalo pada bosen sama Hee yang jalan ceritanya hampir sama semua. Tapi Hee juga takut kalo kalian nunggu-nunggu ini ff.**_

 _ **Jadi Hee harus gimana bingung masa? Hee cuman takut kalian bosen sama cerita Hee yang kayak gitu-gitu aja. Tolong banget kasih saran buat Hee. Please don't judge me right?!  
**_

 _ **Makasih buat semuanya.**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Save Me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Just info kali ini Hee bikin alurnya sedikit dipercepat biar gak kelamaan nunggunya dan Hee juga gk bosen nulisnya. Oke gitu aja semoga gk baper. Thanks.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Happy Reading!  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Jongin tengah duduk disebuah apartemen mewah milik gadis yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak tadi. Wanita itu wanita yang selama ini selalu Jongin rindukan wanita yang sangat amat dicintainya dia Krystal Jung.

Baik Krystal maupun Jongin kini terdiam hingga membuat ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap karena keterdiaman keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Krystal berinisiatif menanyakan kabar Jongin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongin?" Tanya Krystal yang tampak ragu.

"Aku tidak baik dan itu semua karena kau." Jawab Jongin dengan menatap Krystal.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Krystal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo." Lanjut wanita itu.

"Tidak seharusnya kau pergi meninggalkanku. Apa kau pikir dengan meninggalkanku semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin.

"Lalu apa aku harus merusak pernikahanmu dan membuatmu semakin menderita begitu?" Tanya Krystal yang kini membalas tatapan Jongin itu.

"Apa kau pikir waktu itu aku juga baik-baik saja saat aku mengetahui perjodohanmu? Kau pikir aku rela melepaskanmu begitu? Bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit Jongin tapi aku juga." Kata wanita itu dengan mengunggkapkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin saat melihat airmata gadis itu membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku juga kacau saat itu Jongin." Ungkap wanita itu dengan isakannya.

Mendengar isakan wanita itu membuat hati Jongin terasa sakit. Ia tidak bisa melihat wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu menangis. Dengan segera Jongin memeluk wanita itu dengan erat dan berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jongin dengan memeluk erat wanita itu.

Sejujurnya Jongin sangat senang saat ini karena bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi bahkan sekarang ini Jongin bisa memeluk wanita itu kembali.

Namun tidak tahukah Jongin jika disana terdapat wanita yang berhati seputih salju dan sehangat mentari pagi yang selalu menunggu datangnya senja untuk menjeputnya.

Dia Do Kyungsoo tidak lebih tepatnya Kim Kyungsoo istri Jongin yang selalu menunggu Jongin dan memberikan seluruh cintanya pada laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo selalu setia menunggu Jongin disana di ruang tamu yang terdapat sebuah sofa dekat pintu rumahnya. Saat laki-laki itu pulang maka ia akan menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan melayani laki-laki itu walaupun Kyungsoo tahu hasilnya akan tetap sama dengan Jongin yang selalu menolaknya memerahinya bahkan memakinya.

Dan dengan sabar Kyungsoo akan menerima semua ucapan Jongin dengan lapang dada bahkan sebuah senyuman karena hanya satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo dapat bertahan dengan laki-laki itu. Kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan terbesar yang Kyugsoo miliki yaitu cinta. Cinta yang tulus dan suci seperti beningnya embun dipagi hari yang begitu menyejukkan. Ia yakin jika suatu saat Jongin akan memandangnya dan mereka akan bersama walau entah kapan hal itu akan terjadi.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum cerah saat melihat seorang gadis yang kini tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Jongin dengan tenang memandangi wajah cantik wanita itu ia sangat tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu gadis itu lagi bahkan kini bisa bersama wanita itu lagi.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Jongin saat melihat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya yang berarti wanita itu akan sadar dari mimpinya.

Krystal wanita itu tersenyum pada Jongin yang menyapanya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Jongin pada wanita itu.

Krystal hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Krystal.

"Tentu saja sangat nyenyak terlebih lagi kau yang menemaniku." Jawab Jongin.

Krystal dan Jongin saling melemparkan senyuman mereka. Mereka seperti pasangan yang berbunga-bunga mungkin karena mereka lama tidak berjumpa.

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Krystal dengan erat. Menghirup aroma tubuh wanita itu yang begitu memabukkan bagi Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Tanya Krystal.

"Aku masih merindukanmu." Jawab Jongin santai dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Pulanglah aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti menunggumu." Kata Krystal.

"Sebentar lagi." Balas Jongin yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu.

"Hm baiklah." Ucap Krystal yang juga membalas pelukan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Ibu kenapa tidur disini?" Tanya Seulmi yang melihat ibunya tertidur disofa panjang ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja terbangun itu segera mendudukkan dirinya sehingga putrinya itu kini duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan putrinya itu. Ia yakin jika ia menjawab jujur pertanyaan putrinya itu maka putrinya itu akan sangat marah kepadanya.

"Ibu menunggu si brengsek itu lagi?" Tebak Seulmi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena tebakan Seulmi itu memang benar adanya.

"Kenapa ibu selalu menunggunya? Ibu sudah membuang waktu ibu untuk menunggu si brengsek itu." Kata Seulmi.

"Lagipula aku juga tidak meminta dan tidak menyuruh ibumu untuk menungguku bocah." Kata seorang laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu.

Seulmi yang melihat laki-laki itu kini memandangnya sinis pandangan tajam Seulmi begitu terasa menusuk dan memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam pada laki-laki itu.

"Seulmi-ya apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya ibu aku sudah makan. Aku sudah muak berada disini jadi sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang." Pamit Seulmi yang masih menatap tajam laki-laki disana.

"Baguslah pergi saja lagipula aku juga tidak menyuruhmu tinggal." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Aku juga tidak sudi tinggal dengan iblis yang berpura-pura menjadi manusia sepertimu." Ejek Seulmi pada laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Jongin.

"Aku berangkat dulu ibu." Pamit Seulmi dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo lalu pergi dari sana.

Jongin menggeram marah saat mendengar ejekan Seulmi itu ia tidak tahu kenapa gadis lima belas tahun bisa berbicara seperti itu bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut kepadanya.

"Jongin maafkan sikap Seulmi." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang berusaha mendekatinya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo merasa semakin kesal. Melihat Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin tidak betah berada dirumah itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus putrimu itu." Gumam Jongin kesal.

"Maafkan aku Jongin aku tahu aku bukan ibu yang baik bagi Seulmi tapi bukankah tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada Seulmi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedikit merasa takut.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku begitu?!" Tanya Jongin dengan emosi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku Jongin. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu bukankah tidak seharusnya seorang ayah berbicara seperti itu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah dia putrimu jadi urus saja gadis itu!" Balas Jongin yang semakin emosi.

"Tahu begini aku tidak pulang saja. Aku muak melihatmu Do Kyungsoo!" Lanjut Jongin yang kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari airmatanya kini sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya itu. Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sakit pada relung hatinya akibat perkataan Jongin itu.

"Sebenci itukah kau padaku Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Kyungsoo lalui dengan sikap Jongin yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan kini pria itu sudah sangat jarang pulang Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu alasan dibalik ketidak pulangan pria itu ke rumah.

Dan hari ini tepat semiggu Jongin tidak pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo dan Seulmi tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang dan riang walaupun tanpa hadirnya Jongin disana.

Namun saat pria itu tiba-tiba datang membuat Seulmi dan Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya.

"Aku kira kau sakit alzaimer hingga tidak tahu jalan pulang ke rumah." Sindir Seulmi.

"Seulmi-ya jangan bicara seperti itu mungkin saja ayahmu sedang sibuk di kantor." Kata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Maksud ibu sibuk tidur dengan para jalang di kantor begitu?" Tanya Seulmi lagi.

"Kim Seulmi!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa semakin geram dengan Seulmi karena hanya gadis itu yang sangat berani melawannya bahkan menentangnya. Selama ini Jongin memang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan sadisnya bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani dengan pria itu tapi gadis itu putrinya sangat berani padanya bahkan mengejeknya.

"Memamngnya kenapa jika aku tidur dengan para jalang itu? Lagipula ibumu itu sudah buta jadi menurutku dia tidak menarik sama sekali." Kata Jongin santai.

Seulmi yang mendengar itu bukannya kesal justru malah tersenyum meremehkan ayahnya itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit dan pedih saat mendengar perkataan Jongin itu.

"Memang benar ibuku sama sekali tidak menarik tapi ibuku justru lebih berharga daripada jalang-jalangmu itu bahkan dirimu yang sama jalangnya dengan mereka."

Mendengar itu Jonggin menggeram marah dan akan melayangkan tamparannya pada gadis itu hingga sebuah suara yang berasal dari ponselnya menghentikan pria itu.

Jongin tersenyum senang saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Seulmi yang melihat itu merasa heran dengan ayahnya karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum ayahnya itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Jongin segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Seulmi-ya ibu mohon jangan berbicara seperti itu pada ayahmu." Kata Kyungsoo menasehati putrinya.

"Aku tahu maafkan aku ibu." Kata Seulmi pasrah karena jika ia protes maka masalah itu akan menjadi panjang bahkan ibunya akan mendiamkannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu lanjutkan makanmu setelah itu berangkatlah ke sekolah." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Pasrah Seulmi.

.

.

Setelah Seulmi dan Kyungsoo mengakhiri acara sarapan mereka serta Seulmi yang telah berangkat kesekolah. Kini Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar Jongin. Ia khawatir pada pria itu karena selama seminggu ini pria itu tidak pulang ke rumah.

Dan karena hari ini pria itu pulang pagi jadi Kyungsoo khawatir jika Jongin belum sempat sarapan. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajah cantiknya Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu.

Namun saat Kyungsoo akan berjalan menyusuri kamar itu samar-samar ia mendengar Jongin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mendekat agar ia bisa mendengar apa yang Jongin bicarakan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Berdandanlah yang cantik untukku." Kata Jongin yang terdengar begitu riang.

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya saat mendengar itu ia sangat yakin jika seseorang yang menghubungi Jongin adalah seorang perempuan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau memang sangat cantik bahkan tidak berdandanpun kau tetap cantik." Puji Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih termenung ditempatnya sibuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Jongin dengan perempuan itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Krystal Jung." Ungkap Jongin yang kemudian mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Kyungsoo tercekat saat mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Jongin. Nama itu nama wanita yang sangat Jongin cintai hingga Jongin membencinya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah sekarang saatnya ia harus merelakan Jongin pada wanita itu tapi ia juga tidak ingin egois dengan menahan Jongin bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin yang sudah melihat Kyungsoo memang sejak tadi Jongin memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Apa Krystal sudah kembali?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja sudah. Dia kekasihku dan sampai kapanpun akan menjadi KEKASIHKU!" Tegas Jongin dengan menekankan kata kekasih diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak akan menghalangi hubungan kalian aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk bertemu dengannya." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja kau bahkan tidak punya hak untuk melarangku atau mengaturku." Kata Jongin yang kini membuka lemari disana.

"Aku ikut senang jika kalian sudah kembali seperti dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terus memaksakan senyumannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum turunlah dan makan dulu." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini mulai membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Aku akan segera mengirimkan surat ceraiku padamu." Ucap Jongin sebelum Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasa jika saat ini hatinya tengah dihantam oleh batu besar dan rasanya sangat sakit dan nyeri disana. Airmatanya seketika turun begitu saja dengan mulusnya. Tapi dibalik semua itu Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum saat ini walaupun hatinya sangat sakit.

Dan untung saja saat ini Kyungsoo memunggungi Jongin jadilah pria itu tidak dapat melihat airmatanya bahkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Jongin hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo itu. Ia merasa senang jika Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaannya itu dan dengan begitu ia bisa bersama dengan Krystal itulah mimpinya selama ini.

.

Kyungsoo tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar mandi didalam rumahnya itu dan dengan segera ia mengunci kamar mandi itu lalu menghidupkan shower.

Kyungsoo kini terduduk di lantai dengan punggungnya yang bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi itu. Tangis Kyungsoo pecah saat itu juga ia benar-benar tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit pada hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa cintanya semenyedihkan ini dan kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalaminya. Ia benar-benar hancur sekarang ini. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

Kyungsoo terus terisak dengan salah satu tangannya yang terkepal dan memukul-mukul dada kirinya yang terasa sakit disana. Ia berharap jika ia melakukan itu rasa sakit dihatinya akan hilang.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti begitu saja terlihat Seulmi yang menggendong tasnya dengan memasuki pagar rumahnya itu. Seulmi ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Namun saat ia akan memasuki rumahnya itu ia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik tengah berdiri disana dengan bersandar pada mobil ayahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Seulmi pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu yang merasa ditanya oleh gadis remaja itu hanya melihat Seulmi dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya. Ia merasa gadis remaja itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

"Kau putri Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Dan kau jalang simpanan iblis itu?" Tanya Seulmi.

Krystal mengerutkan dahinya bingung karena ia tidak menyangka jika gadis remaja itu berani berkata kasar kepada seseorang yang lebih tua.

"Ah maksudku Kim Jongin kau jalang simpanannya?" Tanya Seulmi lagi.

"Aku bukan simpanannya gadis kecil." Jawab Krystal.

"Ckckck pantas saja si brengsek itu mau denganmu ternyata kalian sangat mirip." Kata Seulmi yang menatap sinis Krystal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Krystal yang kesal dengan perkataan kurang ajar gadis itu.

"Berapa kali kau digunakan brengsek itu?" Tanya Seulmi lagi.

"Hentikan bocah sialan!" Seru Jongin yang baru saja datang.

"Ups dewa iblis datang sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi karena ibu bilang tidak baik jika dekat-dekat dengan iblis apalagi dewa dan dewi iblis." Kata Seulmi dengan melirik Jongin dan Krystal secara bergantian.

Dan dengan santainya Seulmi melewati kedua orang itu dengan senyuman remehnya. Krystal yang melihat gadis itu sedang meledeknya begitu sangat geram. Jongin sendiri hanya menganggap gadis itu angin lalu karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan mulut gadis itu.

"Ah benar!" Kat gadis itu dengan membalikkan badannya.

"Kalian sangat serasi sangat cocok sekali. Sama-sama menjijikkan." Ejek Seulmi yang akhirnya memasuki rumahnya.

Jongin merasa kesal dengan gadis itu karena berani mengejek Krystal didepannya. Krystal sendiri kini sedang menahan amarahnya kepada gadis itu.

"Awas saja kau bocah sialan!" Desisi Krystal lirih.

.

.

.

Seulmi menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan menangis disana lagi-lagi ayahnya membawa jalang lagi ke rumah. Jika boleh jujur Seulmi sangat sedih dengan itu tapi Seulmi tidak ingin tampak lemah didepan ayahnya.

Ia harus tetap menjadi gadis yang kuat dan menghibur ibunya serta melindungi ibunya dari perlakuan-perlakuan kasar ayahnya itu. Ia sangat mengerti jika ibunya itu sangat mencintai ayahnya karena itu Seulmi selalu menjaga ibunya dari perlakuan kejam sang ayah.

Saat Seulmi tengah menangis tampa ia sadari darah segar lagi-lagi keluar dari hidung bangirnya. Bahkan kin kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Dengan segera Seulmi berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan darah itu dari hidungnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit itu.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa semakin lama ia semakin sering mimisan dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit bahkan kini berat badannya menurun drastis tak hanya itu rambutnya juga rontok parah bahkan bagian belakang rambutnya sudah hampir botak sekarang.

Kemarin ia sudah memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit dan menurut jadwal besok hasilnya akan keluar. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya ia takut jika ia tidak bisa lagi melindungi ibunya dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Seulmi harus mengambil hasil labnya di rumah sakit. Seulmi menatap nanar kertas yang menunjukkan hasil kesehatannya itu. Sebenarnya ia tadi memaksa dokter untuk menyerahkan hasil itu padanya karena seharusnya ia ditemani oleh walinya tapi untung saja Seulmi berhasil membohongi dokter itu dengan mengatakan jika kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di luar negeri dan ia hanya tinggal sendirian di Korea.

Seulmi duduk dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya kini gadis itu sudah menangis. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ibu maafkan aku." Isak Seulmi yang semakin menangis saat mengingat sang ibu.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti ibunya sendirian di dunia ini. Ia tidak bisa melihat ibunya menderita tidak.

.

.

Seulmi kini duduk didepan dua gundukan tanah. Seulmi ia sedang mengunjungi makam kakek dan neneknya yang berasal dari keluarga ibunya.

"Apa kakek dan nenek merindukanku hingga kalian ingin aku datang kesana?" Tanya Seulmi dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Atau mungkin kalian menyesal karena telah menjodohkan putri kalian dengan iblis berhati dingin?" Tanya Seulmi lagi dengan menatap gundukan tanah itu.

"Kalian menyesal sekarang?"

"Kenapa kalian harus merindukanku dan memintaku untuk datang kesana? Apa kalian tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya putri kalian sekarang?" Tanya Seulmi yang frustasi dengan tangisannya yang kencang.

"Sudah meninggalpun kalian masih tetap menyusahkan putri kalian? Apa sebenarnya mau kalian hah?"

Seulmi menarik nafas sejenak karena tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak bahkan tangisannya tidak dapat berhenti begitu saja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sakit seperti ini? Leukimia? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku akan mati besok? Bagaiman dengan ibu? Siapa yang akan menjaganya?" Tanya Seulmi entah pada siapa.

Seulmi terlalu frustasi dengan semua ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Penyakitnya sungguh tidak main-main. Bagaimana bisa ia mengidap penyakit semenyedihkan ini bahkan sekarang nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Seulmi lalui seperti biasa tanpa ada yang berubah sedikitpun walaupun kini badannya semakin kurus dan penyakitnya semakin parah.

Seulmi tidak akan pernah memberi tahu penyakitnya kepada siapapun karena percuma saja jika waktunya hanya menghitung hari. Ia tidak ingin ibunya sampai tahu dan membuat ibunya semakin sedih dan menderita.

Malam ini Kyungsoo terlihat panik karena ia mendengar suara seperti orang muntah dikamar mandi. Dan didalam sana terdapat putrinya tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat panik.

"Seulmi-ya apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Ne aku baik-baik saja ibu." Jawab Seulmi yang menahan rasa sakitnya.

Setelahnya Seulmi keluar dari sana dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya tapi Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya jika gadis itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyngsoo.

"Sangat yakin." Jawab Seulmi mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu segeralah istirahat. Jika masih sakit kita panggil dokter saja ya?" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ibu aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Seulmi meyakinkan ibunya.

"Ibu aku ingin tidur bersamamu." Pinta Seulmi.

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur." Kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Seulmi menuju kamar gadis itu.

Kyungsoo dan Seulmi kini berbaring diranjang yang empuk dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah badan mereka. Kyungsoo memeluk Seulmi erat dan mengusap sayang surai itu.

Tak hanya itu Kyungsoo juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untuk putrinya itu agar putrinya seger tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian putrinya itu kini sudah terlelap dan menuju kealam mimpi. Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut pada gadis itu namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tangannya.

Ia seperti memegang sesuatu seperti rambut tapi ia sekarang ini tidak sedang mengusap rambut putrinya itu. Kyungsoo berusaha meraba rambut yang menempel ditangannya itu dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati ternyata itu rambut milik putrinya.

"Kenapa rambutnya serontok ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Kyungsoo yang meraba lagi kebelakang kepala Seulmi dan Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang terasa seperti kertas. Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun itu hanya mengambil kertas itu.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup cukup keras oleh seseorang. Mungkin itu Jongin yang baru saja pulang dan dengar segera Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang itu lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya.

"Jongin apa itu kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat sampai dikamarnya.

Jongin sendiri hanya sibuk melepaskan pakaian kerjanya tanpa menjawab ataupun melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin bisakah aku meminta tolong?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin yang sepertinya sudah selesai memakai pakaian santainya untuk tidur.

"Jongin bisakah kau bacakan ini untukku?" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan menyodorkan selembar kertas itu pada Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat kertas itu mendengus sebal. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini dan keberadaan Kyungsoo sangat mengganggunya.

Jongin meraih kertas itu dan meremasnya hingga kertas itu tak terbentuk lalu membuangnya ke sampah.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Aku sangat lelah hari ini sebaiknya kau tidur dengan putrimu itu." Suruh Jongin yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Kyungsoo yang kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu.

Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar itu suara Jongin membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah benar! Cepat tanda tangani surat itu aku benar-benar sudah muak bersamamu." Kata Jongin yang setelahnya mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali berkaca-kaca saat mendengar itu ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin sekejam itu padanya. Tidak bisakah Jongin sedikit bersabar karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin bercerai dengan pria itu.

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo maupun Jongin sadari kertas yang dibunag Jongin itu tadi sadalah kertas hasil dari pemeriksaan Seulmi yang Seulmi simpan dibawah bantalnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo kembali panik karena ia mendapati tubuh Seulmi dengan suhu tak normal. Kyungsoo begitu panik hingga harus membuatnya membangunkan Jongin.

"Jongin bangunlah kumohon bangun." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu itu hanya berdecak sebal karena Kyungsoo yang begitu berisik sepagi ini.

"Jongin kumohon bangun. Seulmi dia demam bahkan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit atau panggilkan dokter Jongin kumohon." Mohon Kyungsoo dengan menangis.

"Berisik!" Bentak Jongin yang kesal dan masih tetap tidur.

"Jongin kumohon tolong aku." Mohon Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kenapa kau sangat berisik?! Urus saja dia sendiri dia bukan urusanku pergi sana!" Usir Jongin dengan melemparkan sebuah bantal kewajah Kyungsoo hinggs membuat wanita itu tersungkur jatuh.

Kyungsoo semakin menangis karena perlakuan Jongin yang semena-mena kepadanya. Jongin memperlakukannya layaknya seorang binatang bahkan putrinya saja ia tidak perduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Maafkan Hee yang lama update ff ini sekarang mood Hee nulis ff ini udah balik jadi tenang aja kayaknya Hee bakal update fast deh doain aja mood Hee gini terus jadi ffnya bisa cepet selesai.**_

 _ **Maaf jika typo dimana-mana dan makasih buat semua yang udah support Hee. Semoga kalian gak baper ya**_ __

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sekedar info siapkan hati pikiran dan mental kalian karena chapter ini sedikit banyak nyebelin. Hee rada ngebut nulisnya soalnya takut kalo gk selesai-selesai ini kan mumpung libur jadi dikebut nanti kalo gak Hee jadi bosen terus akhirnya gk dilanjuti semoga gk mengecewakn kalian ya. Yang pengen nusuk Jongin nyekek Jongin tunggu sampe end dulu baru boleh kan gk lucu klo Jongin mati duluan sebelum dapet karma :v. Oke gk usah banyak bacot silahkan menikmati.**_

 **.**

 _ **Saran : Bacanya pake lagu yang hurt biar nambah feelnya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tengah sibuk mengompres dahi Seulmi yang terasa sangat panas itu. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan dan hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Sekarang Kyungsoo hanyalah wanita buta yang tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh wanita normal. Seharusnya Kyungsoo segera memanggil dokter ataupun membawa Seulmi ke rumah sakit tapi ia tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel sekarang.

Ia juga tidak bisa menggunakan telepon rumah saat ini karena telepon itu sedang rusak. Terlebih lagi saat ini hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin di rumah itu. Ia sudah meminta bantuan Jongin dan respon pria itu sangat menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh putrinya itu dan hasilnya masih sama saja dengan keadaannya tadi pagi. Kyungsoo sangat panik saat ini.

Dan dengan paniknya Kyungsoo membawa ponsel Seulmi dan berjalan keluar rumahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo keluar rumahnya dengan keadaannya yang buta seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa entah kemana yang pasti ia harus menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Kyungsoo menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Ia tahu saat ini ia sedang berjalan ditrotoar karena sekarang ini terdengar banyak kendaraan yang melintas.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan entah kemana hingga indera penciumannya mencium aroma yang sangat menyedapkan. Ia yakin disampingnya kini ada sebuah kafe dan dengan segera Kyungsoo mendekat kearah aroma itu.

Kyungsoo meraba-raba disamping kirinya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pintu untuk masuk kafe itu. Kyungsoo berjalan entah kemana sekarang yang jelas ia harus menemukan seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

"Selamat datang nyonya apa anda butuh bantuan saya?" Tanya seorang pelayan perempuan dikafe itu.

"Ya aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan panik.

"Kalau begitu anda ingin duduk dimana nyonya?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Tidak aku tidak ingin makan disini aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk memanggilkan aku taksi." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Terlihat gadis itu kini justru menatap Kyungsoo sinis karena menurutnya Kyungsoo telah mengganggu pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Maaf nyonya tapi saya sedang sibuk dan saya harus bekerja." Tolak gadis itu dengan halus.

"Aku mohon tolong bantu aku." Mohon Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa nyonya saya tidak bisa membantu anda."

"Aku mohon." Mohon Kyungsoo dengan menangis saat ini.

"Nyonya sebaiknya anda pergi saja sekarang." Usir gadis itu dengan menuntun Kyungsoo keluar kafe.

"Tapi putriku dia sedang sakit. Aku mohon tolong bantu aku." Mohon Kyungsoo dengan berlinang airmata.

"Maafkan saya nyonya tapi sebaiknya anda segera pergi dari sini." Ucap gadis itu yang sudah berhasil membawa Kyungsoo keluar kafe itu.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali?" Tanya seorang wanita yang kini berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu tadinya ia akan makan dikafe itu tapi saat akan memasuki kafe itu indera penglihatannya melihat Kyungsoo yang memohon pada gadis itu dan gadis itu justru mengusirnya.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat wanita itu menggeram marah karena perlakuan kasar gadis itu pada wanita yang sepertinya buta itu.

"Kau seharusnya membantunya." Kata wanita itu.

"Maaf nyonya tapi jika sanya membantu nyonya ini apa nyonya ini akan memberi saya pekerjaan? Saya juga butuh uang." Kata gadis itu.

"Aku akan memberimu uang." Kata Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan uangnya.

Baik gadis itu maupun wanita itu kini menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya karena uang yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak menyangka Kyungsoo mempunyai uang sebanyak itu. Mereka kira Kyungsoo adalah wanita miskin yang hidupnya menderita. Mungkin mereka berpikir seperti itu karena Kyungsoo yang kurus dan pakaiannya yang sangat sederhana.

Gadis itu terus menatap uang yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memuja. Wanita yang saat ini berdiri disamping Kyungsoo itu kini mentap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berikan uang itu pada gadis ini. Aku akan membantumu dan simpan saja uangmu." Kata wanita itu tulus dan menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

Gadis itu mendengus sebal karena ulah kedua wanita itu. Ia menyesal telah mengusir Kyungsoo seharusnya tadi ia membantu wanita itu dan setelahnya ia pasti akan mendapatkan uang tambahan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo pada wanita itu yang kini sudah duduk didalam mobil wanita itu.

Wanita yang kini duduk disamping Kyungsoo itu tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas ucapan terima kasih Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Xi Luhan kau bisa memanggilku eonni karena sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu." Kata wanita itu.

"Ne eonni. Namaku Kyungsoo Do Kyungsoo." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Luhan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Seulmi putriku dia sedang sakit aku tidak bisa memanggil taksi atau menghubungi ambulans. Aku buta karena itu aku tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel. Ponsel putriku juga bukanlah ponsel canggih jadi aku tidak bisa memakainya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang mendengar itu merasa bersimpati pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bagaimana kekhawatiran seorang ibu pada anaknya karena ia juga seorang ibu.

"Ini bisakah eonni memanggilkan ambulans untukku?" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan menyodorkan ponsel yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Baiklah. Simpan saja ponsel itu aku akan menghubungi ambulans kau tenang saja." Jawab Luhan dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih Eonni." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne sekarang katakan dimana rumahmu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Luhan.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Luhan.

.

.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo itu. Luhan berdecak kagum saat melihat rumah Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti istana tapi yang ia heran kenapa Kyungsoo harus meminta bantuan orang lain jika rumahnya semewah ini bukankah biasanya orang kaya memiliki pelayan? Kenapa ia tidak meminta tolong pada pelayannya saja?.

"Apa benar ini rumahmu?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang kini memasuki rumah itu.

"Benar Eonni. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak hanya saja rumahmu sangat besar sekali tapi kenapa sangat sepi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Itu karena kami tidak memiliki pelayan. Aku hanya ingin mengurus semuanya walaupun aku dalam keadaan seperti ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja jawaban Kyungsoo itu adalah sebuah kebohongan karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin memecat seluruh pelayan dirumah itu.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia merasa kagum pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah duduk menunggu diluar ruangan dimana Seulmi sedang diperiksa. Kyungsoo sangat resah saat ini ia sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada putinya itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

Saat menuju kemari tadi Kyungsoo memang meminta Luhan untuk menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Luhan sangat baik karena sudah banyak membantunya bahkan menemaninya. Dan kini Baekhyun sudah duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku belum tahu dokter belum keluar." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Kau tahu aku sangat panik dan cepat-cepat datang kemari untung saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu sibuk jadi dia bisa menjemput Jesper." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu Baek." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa Kyung. Aku minta maaf karena berkunjung lagi." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Oh iya dia Luhan dia yang sudah mengantarkanku kemari tadi." Kata Kyungsoo yang memegang tangan Luhan.

"Anyeong. Aku Xi Luhan." Sapa Luhan pada Baekhyun dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh aku Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun. Dan keduanya pun tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga ikut tersenyum. Yang Baekhyun heran sekarang adalah keberadaan Jongin. Kenapa pria itu tidak membantu Kyungsoo dan justru meminta bantuan orang lain.

"Kyung apa si brengsek itu tidak mau membantumu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Dia sedang sibuk Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku sekarang. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak mau membantumu kan?" Tebak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam karena memang tebakan Baekhyun itu benar adanya.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuh si brengsek itu." Kata Baekhyun yang sangat kesal dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa juga kau harus selalu membelanya Kyung? Dia itu tidak pantas untuk kau bela." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan-perkataan Baekhyun karena ia tahu jika sahabatnya itu sangat membenci Jongin.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan keduanya itu hanya diam mendengarkan keduanya.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk disebuah sofa panjang disebuah butik ternama di Seoul. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang disana dan dengan sabar Jongin menunggu seseorang itu.

Akhirnya suara tirai yang terbuka itu membuat Jongin mendongak menatap tirai yang ada didepannya dan mengabaikan ponselnya yang ia mainkan sejak tadi.

Tirai itu terbuka lebar hingga menampakkan seorang wanita yang terbalut gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan. Wanita itu tampak begitu anggun dan cantik dengan balutan gaun putih yang sangat indah itu.

Jongin bahkan sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan gadis didepannya itu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah baginya.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek?" Tanya wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Krystal yang sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin.

"Tidak kau sangat cantik. Cantik sekali." Puji Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

Krystal tersenyum mendengar pujian Jongin. Ia sangat senang jika Jongin menyukainya.

"Kita beli yang ini." Putus Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin percuma saja kau membelinya jika kita tidak akan menikah Jongin." Kata Krystal.

"Siapa bilang kita tidak akan menikah? Kita akan menikah sayang. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kepadamu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Benar tapi kita tidak bisa menikah jika Kyungsoo tidak mau menanda tangani surat cerai itu." Ucap Krystal.

Jongin menatap Krystal dengan tatapan lembutnya. Jongin menyematkan rambut Krystal kebelakang telinga gadis itu. Ia juga tersenyum penuh kelembutan pada wanita itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku akan meyakinkannya dan kita akan menikah." Kata Jongin.

Krystal tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin itu ia sangat senang karena Jongin begitu mencintainya bahkan ia rela menceraikan Kyungsoo demi dirinya.

Krystal mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Tentu saja Jongin menerima pelukan Krystal itu bahkan membalas pelukan itu dengan membelai surai panjang Krystal.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Krystal.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Jongin dan memeluk erat wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping ranjang putrinya yang tergeletak lemah itu. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan putrinya itu dengan airmatanya yang terus mengalir.

"Apa kau sangat kesakitan sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mengusap tangan putrinya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tahu semuanya. Kyungsoo tahu jika sekarang ini putrinya itu pasti sangat kesakitan. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang ibu. Ia sudah banyak membuat putrinya itu menderita bahkan sekarang tuhan juga memberikan cobaan kepada putrinya itu.

Ia merasa kasihan pada putrinya yang sangat malang itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa nasib putrinya semenyedihkan ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tidak adil dengan semua cobaan yang menimpa putrinya dan dirinya itu.

"Kenapa nasibmu sangat malang seperti ini sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada putrinya yang masih terpejam.

"Maafkan ibumu yang tidak berguna ini sayang. Maafkan ibu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terus menangis dan memeluk tangan putrinya yang tidak terpasang selang infus.

"Kyung tenangkan dirimu ini semua bukan salah siapapun ini takdir tuhan Kyung." Kata Baekhyun yang mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Takdir? Kalau begitu apa tuhan sangat membenci putriku Baek? Kenapa ia semalang ini? Leukimia stadium akhir apa itu kau pikir itu lelucon Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Kyungsoo kumohon tenangkan dirimu jangan seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun dengan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Putriku Baek. Dia akan meninggalkanku dia akan pergi Baek." Rancau Kyungsoo yang semakin menangis.

"Tapi kau masih punya aku Kyung. Aku akan menemani hm?" Kata Baekhyun yang memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Ibu yang dikatakan bibi benar." Kata seorang gadis yang baru saja membuka matanya dan suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap gadis itu.

"Seulmi-ya?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan Seulmi.

Seulmi tersenyum saat mendengar panggilan dari ibunya itu. Baekhyun yang melihat Seulmi tersenyum justru membuatnya semakin menangis.

"Ibu aku tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa baik-baik saja bukankah jika aku pergi itu artinya semua penderitaanku akan hilang?" Tanya Seulmi.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu justru semakin merasa sedih bahkan airmatanya tak habis-habisnya berhenti mengalir.

"Jika aku pergi maka aku tidak akan merasa sakit lagi bukankah begitu ibu?" Tanya Seulmi lagi dengan suara paraunya dan airmata yang sudah meluncur membasahi pipinya.

Kyungsoo masih menangis mendengar pertanyaan yang kembali terlontar dari bibir mungil putrinya. Dan setelah beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum manatap Seulmi.

"Kau benar sayang jika kau pergi semua rasa sakitmu akan hilang." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Seulmi.

"Ibu aku ingin kau selalu menemaniku tidur sekarang." Pinta Seulmi.

"Baiklah apa kau mengantuk hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Seulmi hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat anggukan Seulmi tapi Kyungsoo tahu jika gadis itu mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan mengambil posisi untuk tidur disamping Seulmi. Kyungsoo memeluk gadis itu dengan berbaring disampingnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Ibu akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu." Kata Kyungsoo.

Dengan penuh kelembutan Kyungsoo mengusap punggung gadis itu. Ia takut jika rambut putrinya akan habis karena Kyungsoo mengusapnya jadi Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengusap punggung gadis itu.

Kyungsoo mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk putrinya itu walaupun ia bernyanyi dengan suara yang bergetar. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara nafas yang teratur dari putrinya itu yang berarti gadis itu telah tertidur.

Kyungsoo menghentikan nyanyiannya dan terdiam memeluk erat gadis yang sudah tertidur itu. Ia benar-benar tidak kuasa melihat putrinya seperti ini. Dan lagi-lagi airmatanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu juga ikut menangis. Pemandangan didepannya saat ini terasa begitu menyakitkan ia benar-benar tidak kuat melihat kedua perempuan itu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana menderitanya kedua perempuan itu.

Luhan yang sejak tadi masih disana juga ikut menangis dalam diam melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. Ia tidak bisa membeyangkan bagaimana jika ia berada diposisi Kyungsoo. Luhan memang sejak tadi belum berniat pulang entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran dengan Kyungsoo bahkan ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan dia diminta Baekhyun untuk membawakan baju Seulmi karena Baekhyun terlalu malas jika ia harus menyuruh Jongin lagipula menyuruh Jongin sama saja dengan menyuruh patung.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun menekan bel. Dengan santai ia masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Chanyeol melihat rumah itu yang dalam keadaan sepi dengan segera Chanyeol menuju kamar Seulmi dan mengemasi barang-barang yang dibutuhkan oleh gadis itu.

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat sebuah buku dimeja belajar gadis itu. Chanyeol yang merasa penasaran dengan buku itu pun membuka buku yang kini dipegangnya.

" _Ayah aku sangat membencimu." Kim Seulmi_

" _Ayah kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu dan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu padahal kau sangat kejam kepadaku. Bisakah ayah menghentikannya dan memelukku?" Kim Seulmi._

" _Ayah aku sangat merindukanmu ibu sangat sedih karena ayah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Bisakah ayah membuka hati ayah untuk ibu?" Kim Seulmi._

Chanyeol hanya membaca kutipan-kutipan yang terdapat pada halaman-halaman buku itu. Ia yakin buku itu adalah buku harian Seulmi. Buku itu pasti sangat berharga bagi Seulmi jadi Chanyeol membawa buku itu.

"Malang sekali nasibmu nak. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat menyayangi ayahmu yang brengsek itu." Kata Chanyeol dengan menatap foto Seulmi dan Kyungsoo dimeja itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya itu segera melangkah meninggalkan rumah itu. Dan saat Chanyeol keluar dari rumah itu ia berpapasan dengan Jongin yang baru saja datang dan terlihat sangat sumringah.

"Oh Hyung." Sapa Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Darimana saja kau Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh aku baru saja pergi bersama Krystal. Kau tahu Hyung dia sudah kembali dan aku akan bersamanya." Kata Jongin antusias.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tersenyum remeh pada Jongin. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada pria seberengsek Jongin didunia ini.

"Dan aku yakin kau akan menyesal karena meninggalkan putrimu dan istrimu Kim Jongin. Aku permisi." Pamit Chanyeol yang merasa malas berbicara pada Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menggidikkan bahu acuh. Ia tidak perduli dengan apapun sekarang yang terpenting adalah Krystal sudah kembali kepadanya.

Mungkin Jongin suda dibutakan oleh cinta atau mungkin sebuah obsesi bahkan mungkin hanya sebuah balas dendam karena menurutnya Kyungsoo sudah merenggut kebahagiaannya dan sekarang ia ingin Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo terlihat tengah menyuapi putri kesayangannya itu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menangis lagi mulai hari ini ia akan tersenyum didepan putrinya itu agar putrinya itu bahagia.

"Ibu sebenarnya makanan ini tidak enak tapi karena ibu menyuapiku aku merasa makanan ini sangat lezat." Kata Seulmi yang terdengar ceria.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan masih menyuapi putrinya itu.

"Aku juga sangat senang berada disini. Disini sangat tenang karena tidak ada pria itu. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal disini saja?" Oceh Seulmi dengan mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan berbicara saat makan nanti kau tersedak." Nasehat Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Jawab Seulmi dengan senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Pagi Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menyuapi putrinya.

"Ckckck apa sekarang kau menjadi bayi besar? Manja sekali." Ejek Baekhyun pada Seulmi.

Seulmi hanya memajukan bibirnya karena merasa kesal dengan ejekan Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun yang melihat sikap merajuk gadis itu justru terkik geli.

"Kau tidak mengantarkan Jesper Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol yang mengantarkannya Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek aku jadi merepotkan kalian." Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa kami senang bisa membantumu Kyung." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata nyonya Park sebaik ini." Kata Seulmi.

"Tentu saja aku ini berhati malaikat asal kau tahu gadis kecil." Ucap Baekhyun yang membanggakan dirinya.

"Baiklah nyonya Park. Ibu aku ingin minum."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar permintaan putrinya itu segera mengambil air dimeja dekat ranjang itu dan memberikannya kepada Seulmi.

"Terima kasih ibu." Ucap Seulmi.

"Dasar manja." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja wlek." Balas Seulmi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dan setelah itu Seulmi meminum air didalam gelas itu dengan rakut. Setelah selesai makan dan meminum obatnya kin Seulmi kembali mengistirahatkan tubuh ringkihnya itu.

"Kyung aku ingin berbicara denganmu tapi tidak disini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Ia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak ingin berbicara dikamar rawat Seulmi itu berarti ia tidak ingin gadis itu mengetahuinya dan hal itu benar-benar sangat pribadi.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini duduk ditaman rumah sakit itu. Baekhyu terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Katakan saja Baek." Kata Kyungsoo yang tahu jika gadis itu tengah ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Semalam Chanyeol pergi untuk mengambil barang-barang Seulmi dan ia bertemu dengan Jongin saat akan pulang. Chanyeol bilang jika Jongin..."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo yang memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu tentu saja tahu jika itu hanya senyuman keterpaksaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu Jongin sudah bersama Krystal bahkan Jongin sudah memberiku surat cerai tapi aku belum menanda tanganinya. Aku hanya ingin Jongin menemani Seulmi hingga dia pergi setelah itu aku akan menanda tangani surat itu dan pergi dari kehidupan Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika boleh jujur aku tidak ingin bercerai dengan Jongin tapi jika bercerai dengan Jongin membuatnya bahagia maka aku akan melakukannya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin Jongin melihat Seulmi sebagai putrinya cukup menengok Seulmi saja aku yakin Seulmi akan bahagia."

"Aku tahu sebenarnya Seulmi sangat menyayangi Jongin tapi karena Jongin selalu menyakitiku jadi Seulmi pikir jika Jongin tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayangnya. Aku juga yakin jika Seulmi ingin sekali dipeluk oleh Jongin. Seulmi ingin Jongin menganggap dan memperlakukan dirinya layaknya putrinya." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa semakin kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu bersikap seenaknya pada Kyungsoo dan Seulmi.

"Jadi bisakah kau membantuku untuk membujuk Jongin agar dia mau mennegok Seulmi Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tanpa bertanya aku akan membantumu Kyung. Aku akan selalu membantumu Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Baekhyun membalas ucapan Kyungsoo itu dengan melemparkan senyumannya juga kepada Kyungsoo. Ia sangat sedih melihat sahabatnya menjadi semenderita ini.

Dulu Kyungsoo adalah perempuan yang sangat ceria dan murah senyum. Tapi setelah ia menikah dengan Jongin tidak ada lagi senyuman riang yang terpancar dari wajah Kyungsoo hanya airmata yang selalu membasahi pipi tirus wanita itu.

"Baek bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke toilet?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh baiklah." Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju ke toilet rumah sakit itu.

.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada di toilet umum rumah sakit itu. Namun saat Kyungsoo sudah memasuki salah satu bilik toilet itu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat jika ia meninggalkan tasnya di mobilnya dan didalam tasnya itu terdepat ponselnya sedangkan ia harus menghubungi Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya sebentar karena ia ingin mengambil tasnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun itu.

Saat Kyungsoo baru saja selesai dengan tugasnya itu samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya.

" _Ya tentu saja aku akan menikah."_

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu semakin menajamkan indera pendengarannya agar ia bisa mendengar perkataan seorang wanita itu dan sepertinya wanita itu sedang berbicara melalui ponselnya.

" _Aku akan menikah dengan Kim Jongin. Kau tahu dia kan?"_

Kyungsoo terperanjat saat mendengar nama suaminya yang disebut oleh wanita itu tapi ia yakin tidak yakin apakah yang dimaksud wanita itu adalah benar suaminya.

" _Tentu saja bisa kau tahu dia masih sangat mencintaiku dan dengan bodohnya dia menceraikan istrinya demi diriku padahal dia sudah memiliki seorang putri."_

"Krystal?" Gumam Kyungsoo saat kembali mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

" _Ya memang anak dalam perutku ini memang bukan anak Jongin tapi kau tahu Minhyuk si brengsek itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan anak ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima Jongin lagi. Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku kembali ke Korea walaupun aku tidak mencintai Jongin lagi tapi aku bersyukur karena nantinya anak ini akan mempunyai ayah yang jelas. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena begitu bodohnya mencintai si brengsek itu samapai saat ini."_

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan wanita itu jadi sebenarnya wanita itu tidak benar-benar mencintai Jongin dan wanita itu hanya memanfaatkan Jongin.

" _Aku tidak perduli jika orang-orang menganggapku jahat yang terpenting sekarang aku tidak perlu repot-repot menggugurkan anak ini dan aku juga bisa melindungi nama baik keluargaku."_

" _Kau tahu aku Krystal Jung akan mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau!"_

Brakkk

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera keluar dari bilik kamar mandi itu dengan membuka pintu bilik itu dengan cukukp keras hingga membuat wanita yang berdiri dedepan cermin itu terperanjat kaget dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil wanita itu saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disana.

"Ya benar aku Kyungsoo Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo yang mulai mendekat kearah wanita itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Krystal Jung." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berada didepan wanita itu

"Apa kau..."

"Benar aku mendengar semuanya dan kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Krystal-ssi. Aku tidak tahu kau selicik itu." Kata Kyungsoo yang memotong pertanyaan Krystal.

Krystal yang mendengar itu justru merasa tertantang dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau akan memberitahukannya pada Jongin? Apa kau yakin dia akan percaya kepadamu?" Tanya Krystal.

"Aku akan membuatnya percaya kepadaku." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Do Kyungsoo aku takut jika usahamu itu tidak berjasil dan akan membuatmu sedih. Kau tahu bagaimana Jongin sangat mencintaiku?" Sombong Krystal.

"Dasar wanita sialan." Ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan menjambak rambut Krystal.

"Akh." Ringis Krystal kesakitan.

"Baek jangan lakukan itu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar kesal dengannya Kyung." Kata Baekhyun yang semakin menjambak rambut Krystal.

"Baek jangan seperti ini lepaskan dia Baek." Mohon Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah karena sahabatku ini sangat baik jadi kali ini aku melepaskanmu Jung!" Kata Baekhyun dengan melepaskan jambakannya.

"Kalian benar-benar gila." Ucap Krystal yang kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Ya! Dasar jalang." Maki Baekhyun.

"Baek sudahlah biarkan saja dia." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan wanita yang sudah mengahncurkan hidupmu Kyung." Kata Baekhyun.

"Bukan dia yang menghancurkan hidupku Baek tapi aku yang menghancurkan kehidupannya."

"Tidak Kyung." Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Baek kau tahu? Aku tadi mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan seseorang ditelpon." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu Krystal sedang hamil."

"Apa? Kenapa secepat itu? Mereka berdua memang sialan." Maki Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek anak itu bukan anak Jongin dia anak dari pacar Krystal dan Krystal memanfaatkan Jongin agar aibnya itu tidak diketahui orang-orang." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kini terlihat syok dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo jelaskan kepadanya. Tapi setelah Baekhyun pikir-pikir lagi kenapa ia harus ambil pusing bukankah bagus jika seperti itu. Itu artinya Jongin akan mendapat karmanya.

"Baek aku harus memberi tahu Jongin dan meyainkannya jika Krystal itu tidak baik untuk Jongin. Dia hanya memanfaatkan Jongin saja aku tidak bisa melihat Jongin sakit hati lagi Baek." Kata Kyungsoo yang begitu khawatir dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot memberi tahunya Kyung? Biarkan saja mereka. Bukankah bagus jika seperti itu dengan begitu Jongin akan merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

Tapi memang dasarnya Kyungsoo berhati malaikat hingga ia memaksa Baekhyun agar mau membantunya dan Baekhyun dengan pasrahnya menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo itu. Baekhyun sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang sebaik Kyungsoo didunia ini. Jika ia berada diposisi Kyungsoo ia pasti akan membiarkan pria itu.

.

.

.

Krystal menemui Jongin yang kini menunggunya disebuah kafe. Dan dengan liciknya Krystal mengacaukan penampilannya saat akan memasuki kafe itu. Krystal tersenyum licik saat melihat penampilannya itu.

Dengan airmata yang mengalir Krystal memasuki kafe itu dan menemui Jongin disana. Jongin yang melihat penampilan Krystal seperti itu merasa terheran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin pada Krystal.

Krystal hanya menangis dan memeluk erat Jongin yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi sayang?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada lembutnya.

Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia tidak ingin Jongin mengetahuinya. Dan saat ini akting Krystal sungguh luar biasa hebat karena berhasil membuat Jongin sedikit emosi.

"Jangan takut katakan padaku sayang." Pinta Jongin dengan melepas pelukannya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan dia memarahiku bahkan dia menjambakku Jongin. Dia bilang aku wanita murahan yang merayumu dengan tubuhku dia bilang aku merebutmu darinya." Kata Krystal dengan airmata palsunya.

"Dia mengatakan itu?" Tanya Jongin yang sedikit tidak percaya karena ia tahu dan sangat hafal dengan sifat Kyungsoo.

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit saat aku mengantarkan temanku memeriksakan kandungannya." Bohong Krystal.

Jongin kembali memikirkan hal itu ia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang Krystal katakan padanya. Ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu pada seseorang.

"Jika kau tidak percaya padaku tidak apa Jongin. Kyungsoo memang istrimu jadi sudah seharusnya kau percaya dengannya tidak sepertiku yang mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu benar adanya." Kata Krystal yang kembali menghasut Jongin.

"Tidak sayang aku percaya kepadamu." Yakin Jongin dengan memeluk wanita itu.

"Terima kasih Jongin." Ucap Krystal dengan senyumannya.

" _Rasakan kau Do Kyungsoo."_ Batin Krystal senang karena berhasil membuat Jongin percaya kepadanya.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyisir pelan rambut Seulmi yang rapuh itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tega untuk menyisir rambut Seulmi yang mudah rontok itu tapi karena gadis itu memintanya maka dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerima permintaan putrinya itu.

"Apa rambutku akan habis ibu?" Tanya Seulmi.

"Kau masih tetap cantik walaupun rambutmu sudah sangat sedikit sayang." Jawab Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Terima kasih telah menghiburku ibu." Kata Seulmi dengan senyumannya.

"Ibu tidak sedang menghiburmu ibu benar-benar serius sayang. Kau adalah putri ibu yang paling cantik." Puji Kyungsoo.

Seulmi hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian ibunya itu. Ia sangat senang karena ibunya selalu menemaninya dan menghiburnya.

Saat ini hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Seulmi disana karena hari sudah malam jadi Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pulang karena bagaimana[un Baekhyun mempunyai tanggung jawab sendiri.

Disaat ibu dan anak itu tengah asik bercengkrama dari mulai bercerita hal-hal lucu dan tertawa bersama tiba-tiba seorang pria yang sangat mereka kenal masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu siapa yang datang itu karena memang matanya kini sudah tidak berfungsi.

"Aku." Jawab pria itu dengan suara jantannya.

"Jongin?" Tebak Kyungsoo yang merasa mengenal suara itu.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Oh Jongin akhirnya kau datang dan menengok Seulmi." Kata Kyungsoo senang.

Seulmi sejak tadi hanya diam saja dan menatap pria yang berdiri cukup dekat didepannya itu. Ia tidak yakin jika pria itu datang untuk menengoknya terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit mengeras pertanda pria itu sedang menggeram marah.

"Aku datang bukan untuk menengok bocah sialan ini. Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu Do Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin dengan menunjuk Seulmi dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin? Sebaiknya kita bicara diluar saja " Saran Kyungsoo karena ia takut jika perdebatan mereka nanti akan berdampak pada kesehatan Seulmi.

"Tidak perlu kita bicara disini saja agar bocah sialan ini tahu bagaimana sifat ibunya. Dan jangan berpura-pura Do Kyungsoo. Aku tahu tadi pagi kau bertemu dengan Krystal dan kau menyakitinya." Jelas Jongin.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar itu tersenyum remeh pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin sebaiknya kau menjauhi Krystal karena dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo memperingatkan Jongin.

"Kau sudah menyakitinya dan kini kau menuduhnya? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu Do Kyungsoo." Ejek Jongin.

"Aku tidak menuduhnya Jongin aku mendengarnya sendiri dia bilang seperti itu Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Jongin.

"Bilang saja ini hanya alasanmu karena kau tidak ingin bercerai denganku." Ucap Jongin.

"Bukan begitu Jongin aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti lagi."

"Diamlah Do Kyungsoo jangan mencoba sok perduli padaku! Lebih baik kau urus saja putrimu yang sekarat ini!" Kata Jongin dengan menunjuk Seulmi.

"Atau lebih baik jika kalian berdua mati saja!" Ucap Jongin yang kemudian pergi dari kamar itu.

Lagi-lagi hati Kyungsoo terasa begitu nyeri ia tidak mengerti kenapa tidak sedikitpun Jongin bisa mempercayainya. Padahal ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Jongin.

Seulmi sendiri kini juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menangis sama seperti Kyungsoo saat ini. Sejak tadi ia memang memilih untuk diam saja karena ia merasa tubuhnya itu sangat lemas.

"Maafkan ayahmu anggap saja dia tidak mengatakannya." Kata Kyungsoo yang berusaha menenangkan Seulmi dengan memeluk gadis itu.

"Tidak apa. Percayalah ayah sangat menyayangimu." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba menghibur Seulmi walaupun ia juga sama rapuhnya dengan Seulmi bahkan lebih rapuh dari Seulmi.

Seulmi hanya diam dan menangis dalam diam dipelukan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa kepalanya luar biasa sakit hingga pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi kabur dan akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Sekian updatetan dari Hee maaf jika typo bertebaran dimana-mana bahasa yang aneh juga alur yang sangat amburadul. Dan makasih yang udah support Hee makasih buat semuanya.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari He :***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Save Me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review ff ini dan informasi kyknya FF INI GK BISA FAST UP LAGI DIKARENAKAN HEE UDAH MULAI MASUK KULIAH JADI MOHON PENGERTIANNYA**_ __ _ **. Yang mau neror Hee monggo Hee malah seneng :v. Maaf kalo udah buat Kyungsoo jadi menderita kyk gini *bow. Hee buat ff ini berdasarkan cerita hidup sahabat Hee tapi ada beberapa yang beda. Soal kemana mertua Kyungsoo kyknya Hee udh ceritain dichapter berapa gitu Hee lupa. Tapi nanti diceritain lagi kog buat yang ngeh atau kalo emang gk ada maafkan Hee. Soal Kyungsoo kaya kenapa gk operasi mata sendiri tapi malah Seulmi yang kerja keras nanti juga bakal Hee ceritain. Soal nyiksa menyiksa Jongin tenang aja tunggu aja sampe waktunya tiba. Gimana ceritanya klo Kyung sama Kris atau Daniel? Mending mereka buat Hee aja :v. Makasih juga yang udah ngasih saran kemarin-kemarin Hee semangat banget sampe jadi alay wkwkwk. Yang hidupnya udah hurt sama klo gtu kyk Hee. Kalo baca ff ini jangan pagi-pagi ntar banjir :v. Maaf klo buat kalian semua nyesek sampe ada yang nangis juga. Makasih buat semua saran dan kritikannya. Maaf juga kalo ini kepanjangan dan gk nyantumin nama kalian buat jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian. Sekali lagi maaf dan makasih buat semuanya**_ __ _ **. Btw ini updatenya telat gara-gara exo kambek apalagi liat Kyungsoo aegyo masyaallah gemesin benget pengen bawa pulang :v. Oke sip jangan kelamaan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian dimana Jongin datang ke rumah sakit itu kini kondisi Seulmi semakin hari semakin memburuk bahkan gadis itu sekarang mengalami koma karena kesehatannya yang menurun drastis.

Kyungsoo sendiri terus duduk disamping gadis itu dengan setia menemani gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu kondisi putrinya memburuk secepat ini.

Jika Seulmi akan pergi maka Kyungsoo juga tidak ada alasan lagi untuk bertahan hidup karena satu-satunya semangatnya untuk hidup adalah putrinya itu.

Dan selama Seulmi terbaring disana Kyungsoo selalu mencoba menghubungi Jongin dengan bantuan Baekhyun agar pria itu bisa menengok putrinya walaupun hanya sekedar melihat saja. Ia yakin Seulmi akan sangat bahagia jika pria itu menengoknya tanpa mengatakan hal yang membuat gadis itu tersakiti.

"Baek bisakah kau mengantarkanku bertemu dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa Kyung? Kau tahu sendiri si brengsek itu tidak akan mau kemari Kyung bahkan dia akan mengolok dan menghinamu Kyung lebih baik biarkan saja. Aku yakin Seulmi juga tidak ingin pria itu datang." Jawab Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal karena Kyungsoo selalu memaksa agar pria itu bisa datang.

"Baek aku yakin Seulmi sangat menginginkan Jongin datang menengoknya. Kau juga membaca buku itu kan? Setidaknya aku ingin melihat senyuman diwajah putriku disaat terakhirnya Baek." Kata Kyungsoo yang sadar betul jika saat ini memang sudah tidak akan ada harapan lagi bagi putrinya melihat kondisi Seulmi yang seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Baekhyun yang terlihat sedih saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

Memang baik Baekhyun Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah membaca buku harian Seulmi itu saat gadis itu terlelap. Baekhyun sendiri juga tak percaya jika ternyata gadis itu sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan sangat mendambakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya.

"Tidak Baek jangan menghiburku aku tahu dan sangat sadar jika sekarang memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi dan aku akan berusaha menerima semuanya. Kau mungkin benar ini adalah takdir tuhan mungkin tuhan ingin Seulmi tidak lagi merasakan sakit dan penderitaan di dunia ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo itu. Ia tahu sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menyerah akan semuanya Kyungsoo sudah putus asa dengan semua yang terjadi kepadanya karena itu Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya yang sejak tadi sudah mengalir dipipinya.

"Ayo Baek sebaiknya kita segera menemui Jongin." Ajak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin tengah sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaannya itu. Ia sangat sibuk hari ini terlebih lagi ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi pada perusahaannya itu.

Disaat Jongin tengah sibuk melihat kertas-kertas itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuyarkannya dan disana muncullah seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan sebuah tongkat ditangannya. Wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dengan bantuan tongkatnya itu. Luhan lah yang memberikan tongkat itu kepada Kyungsoo dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerimanya karena Luhan bilang itu sebagai hadiah pertemanan. Luhan juga bilang agar Kyungsoo tidak lagi kesusahan untuk pergi kemanapun.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang sejak dari tadi hanya mengamati Kyungsoo kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri didepan Kyungsoo.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jongin yang kini berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mohon temui Seulmi di rumah sakit. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu dia bahkan selalu mengigau memanggil namamu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang memang benar apa adanya.

"Jika kau hanya membicarakan hal ini lebih baik kau pergi saja karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan datang kesana." Jawab Jongin angkuh.

"Tolonglah aku Jongin sekali ini saja. Aku janji setelah kau menengok Seulmi aku akan menandatangani surat cerai itu." Mohon Kyungsoo.

Selama ini Kyungsoo memang belum menandatangani surat cerai itu karena ia takut jika ia menandatanganinya maka Jongin akan menikah dengan Krystal dan setelah Jongin mengatahui semuanya saat ia sudah menikah dengan Krystal maka Jongin akan merasa tersakiti.

"Aku tahu ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja karena kau takut jika aku akan menikah dengan Krystal. Kau benar-benar licik Do Kyungsoo." Maki Jongin.

"Tidak Jongin aku tidak seperti itu. Kumohon percayalah padaku Seulmi dia sangat merindukanmu Jongin dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Mohon Kyungsoo.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku Do Kyungsoo pergilah." Usir Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera berlutut dan memegang kaki Jongin.

"Kumohon Jongin-ah temui Seulmi kumohon." Kyungsoo sudah menitihkan airmatanya kembali.

"Seulmi dia sangat menyayangimu Jongin. Kumohon temui dia Jongin kumohon." Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk membujuk Jongin agar pria itu mau menengok putrinya.

Jongin yang melihat itu bukannya merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo tapi justru merasa muak dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan kasarnya Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Pergilah aku muak melihatmu disini Do Kyungsoo." Usir Jongin lagi.

"Astaga Kyungsoo!" Seru Baekhyun yang baru memasuki ruangan itu karena ia merasa khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangkit dari lantai. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan bantuan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar iblis Kim Jongin." Kata Baekhyun yang sudah terseulut emosi akan perlakuan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Baek.."

"Cukup Kyungsoo jangan membelanya lagi sudah cukup aku benar-benar muak dengan pria ini." Potong Baekhyun dengan emosi.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin dan ia menatap nyalang Jongin.

"Kau adalah pria terbodoh yang pernah ku kenal Kim Jongin. Kau tahu bagaimana anak dan istrimu menyayangimu dan mencintaimu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku perlu tahu lagipula aku juga tidak meminta mereka mencintai dan menyayangiku." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau sekejam ini. Dia putrimu Kim Jongin!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa jika dia putriku? Bukankah bagus jika dia cepat mati jadi tidak perlu repot-repot merawatnya lagipula aku juga tidak menginginkan dia menjadi putriku dia sangat merepotkan. Terlebih lagi ia lahir dari rahim wanita jalang itu. Bagaimana jika putrinya juga sama jalangnya dengan ibunya itu."Kata Jongin santai.

"Kim Jongin!" Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang membentak Jongin.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengatakan hal itu Jongin. Aku bisa terima kau menghinaku tapi aku juga bisa marah jika kau menghina putriku Kim Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo yang terlihat emosi sekarang.

"Jika kau tidak mau menengok Seulmi baiklah tidak apa-apa tapi jangan menghinanya seperti itu putriku adalah gadis yang baik asal kau tahu itu Kim Jongin. Ayo Baek sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini." Ajak Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju pintu itu.

"Kau akan menyesal Kim Jongin. Camkan itu!" Kata Baekhyun yang setelahnya menyusul Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih terdiam ditempatnya tubuhnya seolah kaku saat mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo tadi. Selama ini Jongin memang tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo marah kepadanya dan itu adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Jongin melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo dan ia juga merasa hatinya seperti dicubit saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Tidak Kim Jongin kau hanya mencintai Krystal Jung jadi jangan pikirkan wanita itu." Kata Jongin meyakinkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kyungsoo terus terduduk disamping Seulmi dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat. Ia benar-benar merindukan putrinya itu.

Kyungsoo sedang sendirian saat ini karena hari sudah malam jadilah Baekhyun sudah pergi dari sana. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan jika tangan putrinya itu sedikit bergerak hingga akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Seulmi-ya kau sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ibu?" Panggil Seulmi.

"Ya sayang? Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ani..." Kata Seulmi.

Kini keadaan gadis itu benar-benar sudah sangat parah. Jika dulu terdapat rambut panjang berwarna hitam maka berbeda dengan saat ini yang tak ada sehelai rambut pun yang menghiasi kepala gadis itu. Sekarang ini hanya ada penutup kepala yang menutupi kepalanya serta wajahnya yang pucat dan juga badannya yang hanya menyisakan tulang dan kulit saja karena saking kurusnya.

Namun disisi lain gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh kesakitan saat menjalani pengobatannya beberapa hari yang lalu hingga membuat gadis itu koma.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya ibu tidurku sangat nyenyak bahkan aku bertemu ibu dimimpiku." Jawab Seulmi dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat parau namun masih saja tetap tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang juga tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Tapi ibu aku masih mengantuk bisakah ibu memelukku lagi?" Tanya Seulmi.

Kyungsoo sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seulmi itu. Sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan untuk memeluk gadis itu tapi ia tahu jika disana terdapat banyak alat-alat kesehatan yang terpasang ditubuh Seulmi. Ia hanya takut jika ia berbaring disamping Seulmi maka ia akan mengganggu dan berdampak pada kesehatan Seulmi.

"Hanya sebentar saja ibu kumohon." Mohon Seulmi.

Setelah mendengar permohonan Seulmi itu akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbaring diranjang itu dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Lalu ia memeluk Seulmi.

"Aku semakin mengantuk saat memelukmu ibu." Kata Seulmi yang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah kembali sayang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mengusap punggung gadis itu.

"Ibu jika aku pergi nanti aku ingin ibu mengganti mata ibu dengan mataku." Pinta Seulmi yang bersandar pada dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan ia juga merasa waktunya berhenti saat itu juga. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengar permintaan putrinya itu. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi gadis itu untuk pergi.

"Ibu?" Panggil Seulmi karena Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sejak tadi.

"Tidak sayang. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu jika kau memberikan matamu kepada ibu maka bagaimana nanti kau akan melihat ibu dari atas sana." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ibu akan baik-baik saja jika kau selalu mengawasi ibu dari sana jadi lihatlah ibu setiap hari agar kerinduan ibu kepadamu terobati." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan meminta pada tuhan agar ia selalu melindungi ibu." Ucap Seulmi dengan senyumannya.

"Hm jadilah putri ibu yang baik disana dan berjanjilah pada ibu jika kau akan selalu bahagia disana."

"Aku berjanji ibu. Bisakah ibu menyanyikanku sebuah lagu?" Tanya Seulmi.

"Baiklah ibu akan menyanyi untukmu jadi tidurlah yang nyenyak kau mengerti?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Seulmi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk putrinya itu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sejak tadi Seulmi selalu menatap kearah pintu ruang inapnya itu yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah kaca. Disana ia melihat seorang pria berdiri sedang mengamati dirinya dan juga ibunya. Seulmi tersenyum senang saat melihat pria itu disana.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu ibu." Ungkap Seulmi dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kini menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia terdiam dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya. Hatinya terasa hancur saat mendengar ungkapan putrinya itu.

" _Mungkin ini saatnya."_ Batin Kyungsoo sedih.

" _Aku juga sangat menyayangimu dan mencitaimu ayah. Aku mencintai kalian berdua selamanya. Selamat tinggal ibu ayah aku akan sangat merindukan kalian aku berjanji akan berbahagia disana aku juga akan melindungi kalian dari sana aku janji. Terima kasih sudah menengokku ayah. Annyeong."_ Batin Seulmi yang terus menatap pintu itu dengan senyuman serta airmata yang menetes dari mata indahnya itu.

"Ibu juga sangat sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu Kim Seulmi." Balas Kyungsoo.

Dan tepat saat Kyungsoo mengatakannya saat itu pula pelukan Seulmi terlepas. Gadis itu telah menutup matanya rapat-rapat tanpa berniat bangun dari tidur panjangnya itu.

Bahkan terlihat garis lurus dari alat yang menunjukkan detak jantung gadis itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat itu tapi ia dapat mendengar suara dari alat itu yang menandakan putrinya kini sudah tak bernafas lagi.

"Benar tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang jika itu dapat membuatmu bahagia dan tidak lagi merasakan sakit. Tidurlah sayang ibu akan selalu menemanimu. Tidurlah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang semakin mengalir deras.

Kyungsoo memeluk Seulmi dengan erat seakan ia takut kehilangan gadis itu walaupun faktanya sekarang ini ia telah kehilangan gadis itu sekarang.

Tangisan Kyungsoo kini pecah ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit pada hatinya bahkan mungkin saat ini hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping saat mengetahui orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya orang yang paling ia sayangi orang yang menjadi semangat hidupnya kini sudah tiada.

Kyungsoo terisak dengan memeluk gadis itu erat ia merasa tidak percaya jika gadis itu kini sudah meninggalkannya. Putrinya satu-satu alasan untuk bertahan hidup kini sudah meninggalkannya sendirian didunia yang kejam ini dunia yang penuh tangisan dan juga penderitaan.

.

.

Jongin pria yang sejak tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu kini membawa kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya melihat jika gadis itu kini benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini.

Entah kenapa setelah Kyungsoo datang tadi dan memohon kepadanya untuk datang akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk datang menengok gadis itu walaupun secara tak langsung. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali memintanya untuk datang tapi ia selalu mengacuhkannya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdiri didepan pintu itu karena ia merasa ada yang aneh pada perasaannya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa saat melihat kejadian itu airmatanya tiba-tiba meluncur melalui pipinya. Ia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping melihat kejadian didalam sana.

Karena tidak tahan melihat hal itu akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana dan menjauh dari rumah sakit itu.

Jongin yang sudah didalam mobilnya kini mengendarai mobilnya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dengan dirinya saat ini tapi yang jelas ia merasa terpukul saat mengetahui gadis itu sudah tiada ia merasa hatinya hancur karena gadis itu telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap kearah sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia tertidur didalam mobilnya dan disamping kursinya terdapat beberapa kaleng bir kosong disana bahkan puluhan mungkin.

Jongin melihat kearah luar mobilnya kini ia berada disebuah pantai yang ia juga tidak tahu berada dimana. Ia merasa sangat kacau semalam hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana.

Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangannya itu. Ia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui jarum yang ditunjukkan oleh jam itu. Ternyata ia sudah tidur begitu lama.

Ia memgangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena efek dari bir yang ia minum semalam. Saat kepalanya sudah terasa lebih baik ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena sekarang ini sudah siang dan mungkin saja ia sampai dirumah saat senja datang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk disofa itu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir tanpa hentinya. Disana juga ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan Luhan serta Sehun suami Luhan.

Mereka semua baru saja melepas kepergian Seulmi. Bahkan Kyungsoo tadinya tidak ingin meninggalkan makam putrinya itu tapi karena Baekhyun yang berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo akhirnya wanita itu menurut dan pergi dari makam itu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terus berusaha menenangkan dan menghibur Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja diam dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya.

Mereka semua yang ada disana pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang tak terkecuali Luhan dan Sehun yang baru saja mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo jangan terus seperti ini aku yakin Seulmi akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Baek? Apa aku harus tertawa senang begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu maksud Baekhyun Kyung." Ucap Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa aku harus mati juga seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan tangisannya.

Semua orang yang berada disana menatap Kyungsoo iba karena bagaimanapun mereka tahu perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini walaupun mereka tidak mengalaminya tapi mereka juga seorang orang tua pastilah mereka mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kyung..." Panggil Baekhyun yang terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

Semua orang disana kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu itu kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat melamun dan menangis.

"Brengsek kau Kim." Kata Chanyeol yang segera menghampiri pria yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu.

Saat berada tepat didepan pria itu Chanyeol segera mengahajar pria itu habis-habisan dengan umpatan-umpatan kekesalannya. Sehun sendiri yang melihat itu berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat emosi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menatap kejadian itu tanpa berbuat apapun. Kyungsoo sendiri masih tetap menangis dan melamun.

"Hyung hentikan." Cegah Sehun yang sudah memegang tubuh Chanyeol itu.

"Biarkan aku memukulnya dia pantas untuk itu kalau bisa dia mati saja!" Kata Chanyeol dengan emosi.

Jongin yang tadi tersungkur kini berdiri dan menghapus darah yang berada disudut bibirnya lalu tersenyum remeh pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian menyalahkanku karena kematian bocah itu?" Tanya Jongin.

Semua yang ada disana menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Entahlah manusia jenis apa Jongin itu hingga ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hati nurani.

"Bocah itu? Kau pikir dia siapa Jongin? Dia putrimu Kim Jongin." Kata Baekhyun yang mulai emosi.

"Putriku? Aku merasa selama ini tidak memiliki putri." Balas Jongin santai.

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" Kata Chanyeol yang sudah tersulut emosinya sekarang.

"Hentikan Chan!" Seru Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dan menghampiri pria itu dengan tongkatnya.

"Kim Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo saat berada didepan pemuda itu.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menahan airmatanya didepan pria itu.

"Katakan apa kau puas sekarang hah?!" Bentak Kyungsoo didepan Jongin karena pria itu hanya diam saat Kyungsoo bertanya padanya.

Entah kenapa saat Jongin melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu tubuhnya dan otaknya menjadi tidak berfungsi tapi disisi lain hatinya justru terasa seperti dicubit.

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya sekarang kau bisa menikah dengan pujaan hatimu itu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan memberikan surat perceraiannya pada Jongin.

Jongin melihat surat yang sudah berada ditangannya itu dan benar saja jika Kyungsoo sudah menandatanganinya. Tapi anehnya Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa senang sedikitpun ia justru merasa sedih melihat surat itu.

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu ataupun meminta sesuatu darimu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Semoga kau bahagia." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo segera berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan memukulnya Chan. Aku tidak ingin dia mati dan bertemu Seulmi lalu dia akan menyakiti Seulmi lagi aku tidak ingin Seulmiku kembali sedih dan merasa kesakitan." Kata Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Kyung. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Chanyeol.

Akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan Jongin disana sendirian namun saat akan pergi dari sana Luhan berdiri didepan Jongin dan menatapnya.

"Aku memang baru saja mengenal Kyungsoo dan kau tapi aku yakin kau akan menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakannya." Kata Luhan pada Jongin dan setelahnya berlalu pergi.

Jongin hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Ia merasa sangat aneh sekarang seperti bukan dirinya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dengan dirinya yang jelas sekarang ia merasa hati dan otaknya sedang kacau.

Jongin menatap kembali surat yang berada ditangannya itu. Disana telah ada tanda tangan Kyungsoo dan itu artinya ia akan resmi bercerai dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa frustasi saat mengetahui jika ia akan bercerai dengan Kyungsoo. Disaat Jongin memikirkan semua hal itu tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering yang berarti seseorang tengah menghubunginya.

Dengan segera Jongin mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celananya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

Dan setelahnya Jngin keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk menemui seseorang yang tadi menghubunginya.

.

.

.

"Krystal?" Panggil seorang pria yang kini berada disamping wanita itu.

"Minhyuk?" Panggil wanita itu yang terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran pria itu.

Mereka adalah Krystal dan Minhyuk yang tidak sengaja bertemu. Krystal yang duduk dikafe itu tadinya ingin bertemu Jongin tapi ia tidak tahu jika pria yang membuat hidupnya hancur itu kini justru berada disana juga.

Kini keduanya tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan Krystal yang tadi berdiri kerena terkejut melihat pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Krystal sinis.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku kau sendiri?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku!" Sinis Krystal.

Minhyuk yang mendengar itu justru tertawa karena jawaban Krystal yang sinis kepadanya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu Krystal Jung." Kata Minhyuk yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Krystal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Krystal bingung.

"Merebut suami orang dan memanfaatkannya agar aibmu tidak terbongkar. Apa kau sangat takut jika nama baik keluargamu hancur? Atau kau hanya ingin mengambil hartanya saja karena ia kaya raya?" Tanya Minhyuk dengan menghinanya.

"Diamlah memang apa yang kau ketahui?" Geram Krystal.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku juga tahu jika kau sedang mengandung anakku!" Kata Minhyuk.

Krystal yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Ia heran kenapa pria itu mengetahuinya padahala ia tidak bercerita kepada siapapun kecuali Sulli teman Krystal.

"Kau benar ia yang memberitahuku karena itu aku datang kemari untuk mencarimu aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku." Kata Minhyuk yang menatap serius Krystal.

 _Prokk prokk prokk..._

Sebuah suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari seorang pria yang sejak tadi duduk tidak jauh dari sana. Pria itu Kim Jongin yang sudah datang sejak Minhyuk menyapa Krystal tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih duduk didekat sana serta mendengar semuanya.

"Jongin... aku bisa..." Kata Krystal yang nampak gugup.

"Tidak perlu aku rasa kita akhiri saja drama ini. Dan selamat karena kalian sudah bersatu lagi sekarang." Akhir Jongin yang kemudian meninggalkan Krystal dan Minhyuk disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 _ **Maafkan jika terdapat salah kata atau tata bahasa dan typo dimana-mana. Makasih yang udah support Hee. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Save me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin kini telah sampai didepan rumahnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk keluar dari mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya itu.

Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada setir mobil itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa hari ini adalah hari tersial dihidupnya.

Ia sangat tidak percaya jika orang yang begitu sangat ia cintai selama ini ternyata hanya memanfaatkannya. Ia merasa hatinya sudah porak poranda saat mengetahui itu.

Jongin yang memikirkan kejadian itu merasa sangat kesal pada wanita itu yang telah memanfaatkannya. Hingga saking kesalnya Jongin samapi memukul-mukul setir mobilnya.

Dengan penuh kekesalan Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju kedalam rumahnya itu. Jongin telah sampai didepan pintu itu dengan perasaannya yang masih kesal dan marah pada wanita itu.

Saat Jongin terdiam didepan pintu itu tanpa berniat membuka pintu itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja teringat akan wanita itu wanita yang selama ini ia perlakukan dengan semena-mena. Padahal rumah perusahaan dan juga sebagian saham diperusahaannya adalah milik wanita itu tapi wanita itu justru tidak membawa apapun saat meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri.

Bukankah seharusnya wanita itu mengusirnya dari rumah itu. Jongin sekarang justru baru memikirkan hal itu. Ia masih memandangin pintu rumah itu dan itu membuatnya teringat akan perlakuan kejamnya pada wanita itu.

" _Jongin apa terjadi sesuatu hingga kau pulang selarut ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin yang baru saja pulang bekerja._

" _Apa dikantor tadi ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi._

" _Apa kau sudah makan?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir._

" _Kau berisik sekali! Diamlah!" Bentak Jongin yang memasuki rumah itu dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana._

Ingatan itu dimana ia membentak Kyungsoo saat ia baru pulang dari kantor hingga larut malam dan saat itu pula pernikahan mereka baru berumur satu bulan. Terlebih lagi dirumah itu hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena kedua orangtua Kyungsoo sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang berada diluar negeri. Serta kedua orangtua Jongin yang tinggal jauh dari mereka hanya saat akhir pekan mereka mengunjungi Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin kini mulai membuka pintu rumahnya itu dan masuk kedalam rumah. Saat memasuki rumah itu benda yang pertama ia lihat adalah sofa ruang tamu. Tanpa sadar Jongin berjalan mendekat kesofa itu.

Jongin berdiri didepan sofa itu yang mana disana Kyungsoo selalu menunggunya pulang. Jongin kembali teringat perlakuan kejamnya pada Kyungsoo.

" _Jongin..." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya menyambut Jongin._

" _Berhenti berbicara aku lelah." Kata Jongin dengan melempar tas kerjanya pada Kyungsoo agar wanita itu membawa tas kerjanya._

 _Karena Jongin melempar tasnya dengan sembarangan jadilah Kyungsoo kewalahan menangkapnya hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Namun Jongin dengan acuhnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri disana._

Dan hal itu terjadi lagi saat Kyungsoo masih berusaha membuat Jongin luluh kepadanya. Namun sayangnya seberusaha apapun Kyungsoo untuk membuat Jongin luluh kepadanya Jongin akan tetap dingin dan kasar kepadanya.

Jongin duduk disofa itu ia membayangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Jongin merasa dadanya sesak sekarang ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia justru mengingat Kyungsoo dan melupakan kekesalannya karena dimanfaatkan oleh Krystal.

Kini semua perlakuan Jongin terputar lagi dikepalanya itu seperti sebuah film. Terutama kejadian dimana awal mula Kyungsoo menjadi buta seperti saat ini.

Jongin sangat ingat dengan kejadian itu kejadian dimana ibu Jongin serta orangtua Kyungsoo meninggal.

 _Saat itu ibu Jongin baru saja meninggal dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo menghubungi kedua orangtuanya jika ibu Jongin sudah tiada._

 _Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo yang mengetahui itu segera melakukan penerbangan ke Korea. Namun sayang saat kedua orangtua Kyungsoo terbang ke Korea pesawat yang mereka tumpangi itu jatuh hingga menewaskan keduanya._

 _Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kabar itu merasa sangat terpukul. Ia sangat berduka pada saat itu._

" _Apa sekarang kau akan menceraikanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap kosong lurus kedepan._

 _Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada didalam mobil, mereka berdua hendak pulang ke rumah. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tentu saja ditujukan untuknya itu membuat Jongin tersenyum remeh._

" _Kenapa aku harus menceraikanmu? Bukankah ini yang diinginkan kedua orangtua kita? Apa sekarang kau merasa tak nyaman padaku?" Tanya Jongin._

" _Bukan begitu tapi tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku sedikit saja?" Pinta Kyungsoo._

" _Bersikap baik padamu?" Tanya Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo._

" _Apa setelah kau menghancurkan segalanya aku harus bersikap baik padamu begitu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri seharusnya kau mati saja bersama kedua orangtuamu." Ucap Jongin sadis._

 _Terlihat jika saat ini Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata bulatnya. Jongin yang melihat itu tentu saja tahu jika saat ini Kyungsoo sakit hati dengan ucapannya itu._

" _Apa sekarang kau merasa sakit hati karena ucapan dan perlakuanku? Tenanglah Do Kyungsoo in belum seberapa dengan rasa sakitku." Lanjut Jongin._

" _Apa jika aku mati kau baru puas Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap nanar Jongin._

" _Jika memang itu keinginanmu ayo bunuh saja aku lagipula aku sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk hidup sekarang aku benar-benar tidak memiliki siapapun. Ayo Jongin bunuh saja aku." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu frustasi karena semua permasalahan yang menimpanya._

" _Jadi kau ingin mati begitu? Baiklah, lagipula aku juga sudah muak denganmu Do Kyungsoo. Kalau begitu ayo kita mati bersama." Kata Jongin yang kini menatap lurus kedepan dan mulai menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

" _Jongin.." Panggil Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan._

 _Jongin hanya terus menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Kyungsoo. Dan terlihat didepan sana terdapat sebuah truk yang juga melaju dengan tinggi._

 _Jongin yang melihat itu segera membanting setirnya hingga mobilnya kini melaju didepan truk itu._

" _Jongin!" Panggil Kyungsoo yang semakin panik dan ketakutan._

 _Jongin hanya diam dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya itu. Jongin akan menambah kecepatan mobil itu jika Kyungsoo memanggilnya._

" _Jongin kumohon hentikan." Pinta Kyungsoo._

" _Kenapa bukankah lebih baik jika seperti ini." Kata Jongin yang lagi-lagi semakin dalam menginjak gasnya._

" _Hentikan Kim Jongin!" Bentak Kyungsoo saat truk mobil mereka hampir menabrak mereka._

 _Jongin membanting setir hingga truk itu menabrak bagian belakang mobil mereka. Mobil mereka itu terdorong hingga beberapa kilometer samapai akhirnya mobil mereka terbalik._

 _Dan karena kecelakaan itu, kini penglihatan Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini namun untung saja tidak terjadi kerusakan pada syaraf penglihatannya jadi Kyungsoo masih bisa disembuhkan. Tapi tetap saja jika Kyungsoo terus membiarkan matanya seperti saat ini maka ia akan benar-benar buta permanen._

 _Tapi disisi lain Kyungsoo justru memilih jika ia lebih baik buta agar dia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang sangat amat ia cintai menyakitinya. Ia juga tidak sanggup jika selalu memergoki Jongin dengan para wanita jalang diluar sana._

 _Jongin sendiri juga tidak mau tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo._

Setalah memutar kejadiaan itu dikepala Jongin kini kejadian dimana saat mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo hamil berputar dikepalanya.

" _Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada cerianya._

 _Jongin justru tidak menggubris panggilan Kyungsoo itu. Saat ini keduanya tengah sarapan bersama._

" _Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi._

" _Apa kau tidak bisa diam sebentar saja. Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku!" Kesal Jongin._

" _Maafkan aku Jongin." Sesal Kyungsoo._

" _Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Lanjut Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu, ia takut jika Jongin akan marah kepadanya. Tapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo akan tetap memberitahukannya pada Jongin._

" _Jongin sebenarnya aku sedang hamil." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan segala keberaniannya._

 _Jongin yang mendengar itu segera meletakkan alat makannya dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo._

" _Apa kau sengaja melakukannya? Apa ini juga bagian dari rencanamu?" Tuduh Jongin yang menatap tajam Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng menyangkal tuduhan Jongin itu, ia sama sekali tidak merencanakan semuanya._

" _Aku tidak merencakan apapun Jongin, kau sudah terlalu jauh salah paham." Jawab Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin tersenyum miring saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo itu. Ia merasa semakin muak dengan Kyungsoo dan sekarang dengan adanya anak itu ia merasa akan semakin susah untuk lepas dari Kyungsoo._

" _Jongin tidak bisakah kau menerima anak ini? Ku mohon, kau boleh saja membenciku tapi jangan pernah benci anakmu ini Jongin dia darah dagingmu." Mohon Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin semakin marah dengan ucapan Kyungsoo itu hingga Jongin membanting piring yang ia gunakan untuk makan tadi. Kyungsoo yang berdiri didekat Jongin pun terkena imbasnya._

" _Akh." Ringis Kyungsoo saat pecahan piring itu melayang menggores kaki putihnya._

" _Kau benar-benar sialan. Dasar jalang!" Maki Jongin yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa membantu ataupun melihat Kyungsoo yang kesakitan._

Mengingat itu tanpa sadar Jongin mulai menitihkan airmatanya dan entah sejak kapan Jongin berbaring disofa itu. Dan kekejaman-kekejaman yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo kembali berputar dikepalanya.

Terlebih lagi setelah ayah Jongin meninggal saat usia kandungan Kyungsoo menginjak tiga bualn. Jongin sangat memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan semena-mena karena menurut Jongin saat itu tidak akan ada lagi yang membela Kyungsoo maupun mengekangkan bahkan mengatur hidupnya.

Bahkan kejadian dimana ia memarahi Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menemaninya memeriksakan kandungannya. Bahkan saat itu Jongin tidak hanya memarahi Kyungsoo ia juga menghina Kyungsoo dan bilang jika lebih baik anaknya itu meninggal daripada hidup karena menurutnya anak itu akan menghabiskan uangnya sehingga membuatnya harus bekerja keras.

Mungkin karen aitulah Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengoperasikan matanya. Kyungsoo hanya takut jika ia merepotkan Jongin cukup ia sudah membuat Jongin menderita karenanya. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban Jongin dengan rewel akan ini dan itu.

Jongin sendiri sadar betul jika semua yang ia miliki saat ini bukanlah murni miliknya. Semuanya adalah milik Kyungsoo yang berhasil Jongin kembangkan hingga menjadi sebesar sekarang ini.

Airmata Jongin semakin mengalir deras saat mengingat itu semua. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia baru sadar jika ternyata apa yang ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo itu sungguh perbuatan yang keji.

"Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin lirih dengan airmatanya yang membasahi sofa itu.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari tampak melalui sebuah jendela disebuah rumah. Terlihat seseorang yang tertidur disebuh sofa panjang dengan lelapnya.

Pria itu, Kim Jongin pria yang baru sadar akan semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan dan juga baru sadar dari alam mimpinya. Jongin terbangun dengan penampilannya yang terlihat kacau, matanya sedikit sembab.

Kepalanya terasa berat karena terlalu lelah memikirkan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Jongin mulai bangkit dari sofa itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk segera bersiap menuju kantornya. Namun, saat ia melewati kamar yang yang berada tepat disampingnya ia merasa tertarik dengan kamar itu.

Karena Jongin begitu penasaran akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyentuh ganggang pintu itu dan membukanya. Saat pintu itu terbuka lebar pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sebuah ranjang yang terlihat rapi dengan balutan seprai berwarna ungu.

Kamar begitu rapi dan sangat bersih. Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu. Saat melihat meja belar disana entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik dengan itu.

Jongin mulai duduk disana dan melihat-lihat beberapa tumpukan buku disana. Lagi-lagi Jongin tertarik dengan semua benda yang terdapat disana. Jongin mulai mengambil buku itu dan membukanya.

 _Kim Seulmi putri dari Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin_

Entah kenapa saat melihat kalimat itu dihalaman pertama buku itu membuat Jongin tersenyum terlebih lagi melihat tanda senyum yang gadis itu buat. Sangat menggemaskan menurut Jongin.

 _Hai... ah bagaimana aku harus memulainya ya?_

 _Baiklah aku akan memulai ceritaku sekarang. Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku Kim Seulmi putri dari seorang wanita yang berhati baik dan tulus yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Dan ayahku? Apa aku harus menceritakannya? Aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan itu._

Jongin tersenyum miris saat membaca tulisan itu dimana Seulmi tidak ingin menceritakan tentang dirinya. Mungkin karena begitu bencinya gadis itu padanya.

Jongin kembali melanjutkan membaca buku itu yang ternyata adalah buku harian Seulmi. Tapi ia heran kenapa buku itu masih ada disini dan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak membawanya. Tapi seingatnya Kyungsoo memang tidak membawa apapun saat meninggalkan rumah.

 _Tapi karena ia ayahku jadi sepertinya aku jugaharus menceritakannya. Baiklah ayahku dia bernama Kim Jongin menurutku dia pria yang tampan dan sangat seksi hahahaha._

Jongin tersenyum saat membaca tulisan itu.

 _Tapi sayang wajahnya tidak sama seperti kelakuannya. Dia sangat brengsek, aku sangat membencinya dan juga sangat menyayanginya. Apa dia juga menyayangiku?_

Jongin merasa jika saat ini matanya kembali berair karena melihat tulisan itu. Jongin membalik kertas yang sudah tidak terdapat tulisan disana.

 _Kau tahu hari ini aku sangat kesal dengan pria itu. Jika boleh aku ingin membunuhnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatku dan ibuku sedikit saja. Kenapa dia harus menyakiti ibu lagi? Apa hatinya terbuat dari semen?_

 _Lagi dan lagi dia membuat ibuku menangis kenapa harus selalu seperti ini? Memang apa salahku dan ibuku? Apa dia sedang menstruasi sampai jadi sensitif seperti itu? Apa aku harus memberinya obat pereda nyeri? Aku sangat membencinya._

Selama beberapa menit Jongin sibuk membaca semua tulisan yang terdapat pada buku itu. Dan semua yang berada dibuku itu hanya sebuah kekesalan Seulmi padanya hingga pada akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah tulisan yang menyerukan rasa sayang gadis itu padanya.

 _Ayah kau tahu? Dasar bodoh tentu saja dia tidak akan tahu Kim Seulmi hah..._

 _Ayah aku sangat kesakitan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan ibu sendirian didunia yang kejam ini? Apa aku boleh berharap jika ayah akan melindunginya? Aku yakin dunia yang kejam ini akan kalah dengan kekejaman ayah._

 _Ayah kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Apa ayah bisa memelukku dan menghilangkan rasa sakitku? Ibu tidak bisa kuat menghilangkan rasa sakitku ayah. Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku? Aku yakin kau bisa ayah tapi kau tidak ingin melakukannya._

"Apa kau sangat kesakitan?" Sesal Jongin dengan airmata yang turun dan membasahi kertas dibuku itu serta tangannya yang bergerak mengusap buku itu.

 _Ayah kenapa ayah belum memelukku juga? Aku sangat kesakitan sekarang. Kenapa ayah sangat tidak peka._

 _Astaga aku bahkan mengotori buku ini dengan darahku. Aku yakin ayah tidak akan mau membaca buku ini karena merasa jijik dengan darahku yang menempel dibuku ini. Apa aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru? Tapi sepertinya tanganku tidak kuat untuk menyalinnya. Maafkan aku ayah semoga kau mau mambacanya._

 _Ayah aku mengotori bukuku lagi dengan darah ini maafkan aku ayah. Semoga ayah mau membaca tulisanku ini. Ayah tahu? Aku sanagt menyayangi ayah. Mungkin waktuku didunia ini sudah tidak lama lagi tapi aku akan bertahan sampai ayah memelukku. Pasti rasanya sangat nyaman berada dipelukan ayah. Aku selalu iri dengan teman-temanku yang selalu dipeluk ayah mereka. Stidaknya aku ingin merasakannya sekali saja ayah._

 _Ayah aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi sekarang aku tidak akan meminta ayah untuk memelukku. Aku hanya ingin ayah menengokku di rumah sakit aku ingin melihat ayah sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ibu dan ayah. Aku harap ayah akan menjaga ibu. Aku akan mengawasi ayah dari sana jika ayah tidak menjaga ibu maka aku akan menghantui ayah kkkk. Jadi ku harap ayah mau menjaga ibu untukku._

 _Salam sayang dan cinta dari putrimu Kim Seulmi._

Jongin menadahkan kepalanya keatas ia merasa hatinya sangat hancur sekarang karena membaca semua keluh kesah dari putrinya itu.

Saat Jongin kembali melihat buku itu tiba-tiba saja sebuah kertas jatuh dilantai. Dengan segera Jongin mengambil kertas itu.

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat melihat kertas itu ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto. Terlihat disana ada Kyungsoo, Seulmi dan dirinya. Jongin sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya bisa berada disana padahal dia tidak pernah mengambil foto dengan Seulmi maupun Kyungsoo. Dia hanya memiliki foto dengan Kyungsoo saat pernikahan mereka.

Jongin kemudian membuka kembali buku harian Seulmi yang tadi sudah ia tutup dan ia kembalikan ketempatnya semula. Disana Jongin menemukan sebuah tulisan dihalaman belakang buku itu.

 _Ayah apa foto itu terlihat nyata? Aku berusaha keras mengeditnya sampai rasanya punggungnya hampir rontok karena terlalu banyak duduk. Maafkan aku ayah karena aku diam-diam mengambil foto ayah. Aku hanya ingin memiliki foto keluarga tapi aku yakin ayah pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya jadi cara terbaik adalah dengan mengeditnya hehehe. Semoga ayah menyukai foto ini. Aku sangat menyayangi ayah._

Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya untuk pertama kalinya ia sanagt menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sanagt menyayangi dan mencintainya dengan setulus hati.

"Maafkan ayah. Maafkan ayahmu Kim Seulmi." Sesal Jongin dengan menangis dan memeluk buku harian Seulmi.

Jongin benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Ia merasa tidak bisa bila harus kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

"Benar aku harus membawanya kembali." Kata Jongin mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maafkan Hee yang baru sempet up *bow. Sebenernya kemarin Hee mau up tapi laptopnya dipinjem sepupu jadi ya gak bisa up. Makasih banget atas saran dan kritikan kalian. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, chapter kurang panjang dll. Hee bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi. Mohon dukungannya**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **See you next Chapter~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Semoga dichapter ini gak mengecewakan dan terima kasih buat semua saran kalian. Btw Jung Ha Na dialognya bagus banget wkwkwk. Buat yang tanya ini sad ending apa happy ending itu tergantung Hee klo Hee lg pms kemungkinan sad ending 95% klo gk pms 100% happy ending wkwkwkwk.**_ **Ini udah fast update ya walaupun kurang banyak tapi gpp kan yang penting fast up :v. Makasih yang udah sering neror Hee wkwkwk.** _ **Udah deh daripada kelamaan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi ia ingin segera mungkin bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Dan saat ini Jongin sedang menuju ke tempat yang bisa mungkin saja tahu akan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa memikirkan Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa bersalah dan frustasi kerena kepergian wanita itu. Ia merasa jika dirinya sangat bodoh karena telah menelantarkan Kyungsoo dan putrinya. Kenapa ia harus sadar saat semua sudah menjadi suram dan runyam seperti ini.

Ia tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo akan memaafkannya tapi yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menemukan wanita itu dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja walaupun nantinya ia harus dibenci Kyungsoo, diusir atau bahkan Kyungsoo akan memukulnya sekalipun ia akan terima itu semua karena memang semua yang terjadi selama ini bukanlah salah Kyungsoo melainkan salahnya sendiri.

Sebentar lagi Jongin akan sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Tempat itu adalah rumah dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Ia yakin jika kedua orang itu tahu menahu tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo karena memang setiap Kyungsoo ada masalah kedua orang itulah yang membantunya.

Sebenarnya tadi sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk menuju ke kediaman pasangan itu, ia sudah menghubungi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun dan bertanya kepada mereka dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Sayang disayang kedua orang itu sepertinya sudah muak dengan Jongin hingga mereka mengabaikan panggilannya.

Akhirnya Jongin sampai didepan rumah yang sama mewahnya dengan rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu.

Jongin yang terlihat tidak sabaran itu terus menekan bel yang berada disamping pintu rumah itu. Dengan harap-harap cemas ia menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

"Kim Jongin mau apa kau kemari?" Ketus seseorang yang berada dibelakang Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan ketus dari seseorang dibelakangnya itu segera menoleh dan disana terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil dengan seragam SDnya.

Ternyata Baekhyun baru saja pulang menjemput Jesper pulang sekolah. Jongin sendiri baru ingat jika ternyata hari sudah cukup siang. Ia terlalu sibuk memkirkan keberadaan Kyungsoo hingga tidak menyadari jika kini matahari sudah berada diatas kepalanya.

Jangankan sadar akan teriknya matahari penampilannya saja masih terlihat kacau. Mungkin sudah dua hari ini Jongin tidak mandi atau bahkan merapikan penampilannya.

"Oh ahjussi." Seru Jesper dengan nada riangnya serta senyuman manisnya dan tak lupa dengan tangannya yang ia lambaikan pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum manis kepada anak itu sebagai balasan dari sapaan anak itu. Saat Jongin akan berjongkok didepan anak itu untuk mendekatkan diri padanya dengan segera Baekhyun menarik putranya agar sedikit menjauh pada Jongin. Jongin sendiri hanya diam saat Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu, ia yakin jika Baekhyun sudah sangat membencinya.

"Sayang masuklah dulu. Eomma masih ada urusan dengan ahjussi nanti eomma akan menyusulmu." Ucap Baekhyun pada putranya yang terdengar jika Baekhyun sangat menyayangi putranya itu.

Jesper hanya mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Dan sebelum anak itu pergi dari sana ia melambaikan tangannya kembali kepada Jongin sebagai ucapan selamat tinggalnya.

Jongin kembali tersenyum saat melihat itu dan membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya juga. Hingga tanpa Jongin sadari Baekhyun sudah menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan Baekhyun menandakan jika wanita itu sudah muak dengan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun saat putranya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu rumah itu.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang bertanya padanya dengan nada ketusnya itu.

"Baek aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Jawab Jongin baik-baik.

"Apa? Cepat katakan aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayani orang sepertimu." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo. Apa kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin tersenyum miring meremehkan Jongin.

"Untuk apa? Kau belum puas untuk menyakitinya? Atau sekarang kau sudah tau jika kekasihmu itu hanya memanfaatkanmu dan sekarang kau ingin Kyungsoo kembali kepadamu begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkannya yang sangat ketara.

"Ya kau benar Baek." Jawab Jongin datar namun disisi lain didalam sana Jongin merasa hatinya sangat sakit mendengar pertanyaan Jongin itu.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Seharusnya kau puas dengan apa yang kau dapat sekarang. Kenapa kau harus repot-repot mencari Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kau benar tapi ternyata.."

"Dugaanmu salah? Cih tidak ada gunanya juga jika kau menyesal." Kata Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Jangan pernah mencari Kyungsoo. Kau sudah membuangnya dan menyia-nyiakannya jadi sekarang kau juga harus menanggung akibatnya sendiri Kim Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap tajam Jongin.

"Sekarang kayu sudah terbakar menjadi abu tidak berguna begitu pula dengan penyesalanmu. Kau adalah orang yang menyalakan api di kayu itu dan sangat mustahil jika kau mengharapkan kayu itu kembali utuh seperti semula." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya diam mendengaran apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Memang Baekhyun benar ia seperti api yang melahap sebuah kayu hingga menjadi abu dan sekarang ia mengharapkan kayu itu kembali menjadi ke wujudnya semula. Itu sangat mustahil.

Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang akan kembali kepadanya sangat mustahil. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga dan semampunya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali disisinya. Setelah itu ia akan mendekap wanita itu dengan erat agar ia tidak kembali kehilangannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan mencari Kyungsoo dan jika aku maupun Chanyeol tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo. KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU!" Akhir Baekhyun dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun berjalan melewati Jongin begitu saja dan memasuki rumahnya. Jongin hanya terdiam saat Baekhyun melewatinya.

Hati Jongin terasa begitu sakit saat Baekhyun mengucapkan itu semua. Ia merasa semakin bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena terlalu menyalahkan Kyungsoo dan memilih mendengarkan egonya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah genap sebulan lamanya Jongin berusaha mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan wanita itu bahkan, Jongin sudah mengirim banyak orang untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo diseluruh penjuru Korea dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Jongin semakin terlihat frustasi dan menjadi tempramental karena pikirannya yang terus dipenuhi oleh nama Kyungsoo. Tak jarang Jongin akan marah-marah pada karyawan dikantornya untuk melampisakan kekesalannya karena tidak juga menemukan Kyungsoo sampai saat ini.

Sore ini Jongin terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya yang masih melekat pada tubuh atletisnya itu. Jongin mulai berjalan menaiki sebuah bukit dengan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna putih ditangannya.

Jongin terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti disebuah gundukan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput disana dan juga beberapa daun yang terlihat berjatuhan. Jongin tersenyum melihat gundukan tanah itu dan duduk disamping gundukan tanah itu.

"Sore sayangku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada ceria yang disertai senyuman diwajah rupawannya.

"Kau tahu? Ayah sangat merindukanmu." Ungkap Jongin dengan mengusap gundukan tanah itu tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Hah... apa ayah harus menyusulmu agar rasa rindu ayah terobati?" Tanya Jongin dengan menghela nafasnya.

Jongin terus menatap gundukan tanah itu seolah meminta jawaban dari sana.

"Ah maafkan ayahmu ini. Ayah lupa jika ayah harus menemukan ibumu dan melindunginya. Jika ayah tidak melakukannya kau pasti akan menghantui ayah dan tidak tenang disana. Ayah tidak mau itu terjadi." Ucap Jongin dengan senyuman yang kembali terukir diwajahnya.

"Ckckck kenapa kau kotor sekali sayang? Apa mereka tidak mengurusmu dengan baik? Apa ayah harus menggati mereka?" Tanya Jongin dengan membersihkan daun-daun kering yang berada digundukan tanah itu.

Jongin tersenyum senang saat melihat gundukan tanah itu sudah bersih.

"Ah benar ayah sampai lupa." Ucap Jongin saat teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tadaa..." Lanjut Jongin yang berekspresi seperti sedang memberikan kejutan pada anak kecil.

Jongin menunjukkan bunga mawar putih itu pada gundukan tanah itu dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Jongin pada gundukan tanah itu.

Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari gundukan tanah itu. Namun saat Jongin menanyakan hal itu seketika angin berhembus seakan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin tertawa senang saat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya itu. Mungkin jika disana ada orang yang melihat Jongin mungkin mereka akan menganggap Jongin gila. Tapi inilah yang selalu Jongin lakukan yaitu pergi menemui makam putrinya saat ia pulang bekerja.

"Baguslah jika kau senang." Ucap Jongin dengan meletakkan bunga mawar yang ia bawa diatas gundukan tanah itu.

Jongin kemudian memeluk gundukan itu dengan posisinya yang masih duduk. Ia juga meletakkan kepalanya diatas gundukan tanah itu seolah-olah ia sedang memeluk seseorang dan bersandar dibahu orang tersebut.

"Maafkan ayahmu ini sayang. Ayah belum bisa menemukan ibumu tapi ayah janji akan terus mencarinya hingga ayah menemukannya." Ucap Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya.

Terlihat saat ini jika Jongin sangat sedih dan frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah disana jangan khawatirkan ibumu ayah akan menjaganya ayah berjanji. Ayah mohon berbahagialah disana sayang."

"Maafkan ayahmu yang kejam ini maaf jika ayah belum bisa menepati janji ayah. Ayah tahu kau pasti sangat merindukan ibumu." Kata Jongin dengan mengusap gundukan tanah itu tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Ayah juga sangat merindukannya sangat sangat merindukannya. Bisakah kau memberitahu ayah jika dia mengunjungimu? Ayah sangat ingin melihatnya." Ungkap Jongin dengan airmata yang membasahi tanah itu.

Angin terus berhembus saat Jongin menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau memang sebuah jawaban untuk menenangkan Jongin. Yang jelas Jongin akan merasa tenang jika ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya dengan posisi seperti saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahu ayah jika dia datang mengunjungimu? Apa kau takut jika ayah akan menyakitinya?" Tanya Jongin pada gundukan tanah itu.

"Bukankah ayah sudah berjanji? Jadi jangan khawatirkan itu. Ayah tidak akan menyakitinya bahkan jika saat bertemu dengan ayah dia akan memaki atau memukul ayah, ayah akan diam dan menerimanya."

"Kim Seulmi ayah begitu menyesal karena telah membuatmu terluka dan seperti ini. Ayah sangat menyayangimu lebih dari kau menyayangi ayahmu ini. Ayah juga menyayangi ibumu. Do Kyungsoo, aku merindukanmu."

"Kyungsoo aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Jongin dengan airmatanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Airmata Jongin semakin mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

"Sangat sangat merindukanmu." Lagi Jongin mengucapkannya lagi dengan tangisannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin lirih dan memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat gundukan tanah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin lelah memancarkan sinarnya. Terlihat kini langit mulai berwarna jingga disana.

Jongin dengan perasaan kacaunya kini mulai berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman. Memang sejak kepergian Kyungsoo Jongin selalu mengunjungi makam putrinya itu. Ia merasa bersalah dengan putrinya karena tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang untuk putrinya itu semasa hidupnya.

Disamping itu ia juga berharap dengan mengunjungi makam Seulmi ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo namun dugaannya salah karena ia belum juga melihat adanya tanda-tanda Kyungsoo disana.

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah dekat dengan tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika apa yang saat ini ia lihat bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka. Dan saat itu ia sadar ternyata apa yang ia lihat memang bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan menggunakan sebuah tongkat yang berada ditangannya. Wanita itu dengan telaten menggerakkan tongkatnya agar ia bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Wanita itu Do Kyungsoo, wanita yang selama ini Jongin cari keberadaannya. Dan mungkin ini adalah sebuah takdir yang digariskan tuhan untuk dirinya. Hari ini ia berhasil bertemu Kyungsoo disana. Memang sebenarnya hari ini Jongin sedikit lebih lama berada dipemakaman itu.

Wanita itu berjalan tanpa beban dengan tongkatnya. Wanita itu terlihat lebih kurus dari saat ia meninggalkan rumah. Bahkan pakaian yang digunakan wanita itu terlihat sangat sederhana tidak seperti dulu saat ia belum meninggalkan rumah.

Jongin menatap miris wanita itu bagaimana bisa ia hidup bergelimpang harta sedangkan sepertinya wanita itu terlihat kekurangan, dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terawat.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin dengan mencekal tangan Kyungsoo yang sangat kurus saat Kyungsoo akan melewatinya.

Merasakan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang begitu kurus membuat Jongin menatap miris pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Disana ia melihat beberapa goresan luka yang menyayat kulit putihnya. Jongin merasa hatinya sama seperti pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo itu, tergores dan perih hingga membuat matanya berair.

Kyungsoo yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan juga penasaran dengan suara itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin dengan terus menatap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo bahkan mengusap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingat akan suara itu.

Jongin hanya diam dan masih menatap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau kesakitan?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan menatap jari-jari Kyungsoo yang diterbalut oleh plester.

Mata Jongin sudah sangat berair saat ini karena sedih melihat bagaiamana keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo yang yakin jika yang saat ini mencekal tangannya adalah Jongin, kini merasa bergetar ketakutan.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Jongin!" Teriak Kyungsoo histeris.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera menatap Kyungsoo. Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo begitu ketakutan padanya bahkan tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Jongin! Maafkan aku lepaskan aku Jongin kumohon." Mohon Kyungsoo yang begitu sangat ketakutan.

Ya semua yang Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo selama ini membuat keadaan Kyungsoo sedikit tidak stabil. Bahkan Kyungsoo mengalami trauma yang mendalam akibat perlakuan-perlakuan kasar Jongin.

"Kyungsoo tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Jongin yang berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu justru merasa semakin ketakutan ia semakin berontak dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku Kim Jongin." Mohon Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis.

Jongin merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik karena melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Dengan segera Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Namun bukannya Kyungsoo merasa tenang Kyungsoo justru semakin berontak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin.

"Kyungsoo kumohon tenanglah." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Tidak Jongin lepaskan aku kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Jongin." Mohon Kyungsoo yang terus menangis.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin yang masih berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus saja berontak dipelukan Jongin sedangkan Jongin semakin memeluk erat Kyungsoo agar wanita itu tenang. Kini Kyungsoo mulai memukul-mukul dada Jongin agar pria itu melepaskannya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa usahanya tidak berhasil itupun kemudian melipat tongkatnya dan memukul kepala Jongin dengan tongkat itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo terlepas dari pelukan Jongin.

"Akh." Ringis Jongin dengan memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kyungsoo hingga sedikit berdarah.

Kyungsoo gelagapan saat sudah terlepas dari pelukan Jongin. Ia begitu ketakutan saat Jongin berada didekatnya. Ia takut jika Jongin kembali menyakitinya dan menyiksanya, ia tidak ingin semua itu kembali terjadi. Itulah kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini.

Ia begitu trauma dengan Jongin hingga mendengar suaranya saja Kyungsoo pasti akan bergetar ketakutan.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahu arah hanya berbalik dan berjalan dengan menggenggam tongkatnya. Dengan bergetar ketakutan serta airmata yang terus mengalir dipipinya Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia takut jika Jongin akan kembali memeluknya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah itu.

Tapi karena penglihatan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak berfungsi itu. Kyungsoo justru terjatuh karena tidak bisa melihat jika didepannya terdapat sebuah batu.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo yang merasa Jongin kembali berada didekatnya kini kembali panik dan katakutan.

"Astaga Kyungsoo kakimu berdarah." Kata Jongin yang melihat lutut Kyungsoo berdarah.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang panik karena sekarang Jongin mulai memegang kakinya.

"Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu." Kata Jongin yang tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap seperti itu.

"Pergilah Jongin! pergi!" Usir Kyungsoo dengan berteriak histeris.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan datang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Tuan apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita ini?" Tanya salah satu perempuan itu.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian jadi jangan ikut campur." Kata Jongin dingin.

"Dia pria ini! Dia ingin mencelakaiku!" Kata Kyungsoo yang begitu ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin lagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu hingga wanita itu menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa?!" Kata perempuan yang lain.

"Tuan kau tidak boleh melakukan itu terlebih lagi sepertinya wanita ini buta." Kata laki-laki yang tadi datang.

Laki-laki itu tahu jika Kyungsoo buta karena laki-laki itu melihat Kyungsoo mememgang tongkatnya.

"Astaga lihatlah bahkan dia membuat kaki nuna ini terluka." Kata laki-laki yang lainnya.

"Ckckck kau benar-benar keterlaluan paman." Kata siperempuan lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Memang apa yang kalian tahu dia ini istriku!" Marah Jongin yang kini berdiri dan menantang kedua laki-laki itu.

"Tidak aku bukan istrinya." Kata Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo!" Bentak Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa setega itu padanya.

"Paman jangan membentaknya!" Kesal laki-laki yang sudah berada didepan Jongin.

"Diamlah bocah!" Marah Jongin yang mulai mencengkram baju laki-laki itu.

Dan akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara Jongin dengan kedua laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo mulai bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi dengan bantuan kedua perempuan itu. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena ia bisa terlepas dari Jongin. Ia begitu sangat ketakutan saat bertemu Jongin.

Selama ini Kyungsoo pergi karena ia ingin menghindari Jongin dan ia juga tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Jongin. Baginya cukup sudah pendritaannya bersama Jongin ia tidak ingin lagi bersama Jongin. Walaupu ia begitu sangat mencintai pria itu lebih dari ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menggeram marah kepada kedua laki-laki yang bertengkar dengannya tadi. Ia merasa kesal karena sekarang ia kembali kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo.

Jongin berlari menuju kesegala arah untuk menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia berlari kesana-kemari layaknya orang gila hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Bahkan luka-luka yang ada diseluruh badannya tidak terasa karena sibuk mencari Kyungsoo. Dan sialnya hari ini ia harus kembali kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo. Seharusnya tadi ia bisa tahu dimana Kyungsoo tinggal tapi karena kebodohannya yang meladeni dua laki-laki itu membuatnya harus kembali mencari Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menendang kedua perut laki-laki itu yang terkapar ditempat yang sama saat Kyungsoo terjatuh. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan frustasi sekarang.

Setelah itu Jongin menuju mobilnya dan duduk disana. Ia begitu frustasi hingga membentu-benturkan kepalanya disetir mobilnya.

"Arggghhh sial!" Marah Jongin dengan memukul setir mobilnya.

"Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Tanya Jongin entah pada siapa saking frustasinya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Do Kyungsoo aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ungkap Jongin pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai-hai Hee balik lagi. Maaf jika ada salah tata bahasa typo gaje dll. Makasih buat semuanya. Saran dan kritikan sangat Hee butuhkan.**

 **See you next chapter`**

 **Salam cinta dari Hee :***

 **.**

' **Dongvil'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mewahnya dengan lemas. Ia merasa tubuhnya remuk karena kelelahan meladeni kedua laki-laki yang memukulnya tadi.

Jongin mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu dan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat karena pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo terlebih lagi tadi Kyungsoo memukulnya membuat kepalanya terasa perih.

Sejenak Jongin mulai merilekskan pikirannya. Ia benar-benar merasa tertekan dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Disaat ia mulai tenang tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang berada disaku celananya bergetar yang berarti terdapat sebuah panggilan disana.

Dengan cepat Jongin membuka matanya kembali dan mengambil benda itu, kemudian ia melihat tulisan yang tertera pada ponselnya itu. Ia kira yang menghubunginya adalah anak buahnya yang mencari Kyungsoo ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Krystal.

Melihat nama itu tertera dilayar ponselnya ia hanya mengabaikan panggilan itu dan melempar ponselnya ke meja yang berada didepannya.

Ia memutuskan bangkit untuk mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati luka yang tedapat diwajahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia selesai mengobati semua lebam yang terdapat pada wajahnya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa itu.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian yang ia alami tadi, ia mulai berfikir kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun pada wanita itu.

Ia juga kembali mengingat bagaimana paniknya Kyungsoo saat bertemu dengannya tadi. Bahkan wajah Kyungsoo juga terlihat sangat pucat saat ia mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Semengerikan itukah Kim Jongin dimatamu Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

Jongin menatap langit-langit atapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo." Sesal Jongin yang mulai menitihkan airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jongin sudah terjaga dan tengah mengemudikan mobilnya. Padahal matahari masih malu-malu untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya itu. Ia menusuri jalanan yang sedang sepi itu karena memang saat ini masih jam setengah enam pagi.

Setelah beberapa menit Jongin menyusuri jalanan sepi itu akhirnya ia sampai disebuah desa yang berada dipinggir kota Seoul itu. Ia menatap nanar sebuah flat kecil yang terbilang tak layak huni itu.

Jongin kemudian turun dari dalam mobilnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju flat kecil itu. Baru saja Jongin melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah kini ia harus menghentikan langkahnya karena seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari dalam flat itu.

Jongin terus menatap wanita itu yang sedang menjemur pakaiannya. Terlihat jika wanita itu tampak sedikit kesusahan untuk menjemur seprai yang berukuran besar.

Entah apa yang terjadi melihat wanita itu yang sepertinya sangat menderita terlebih lagi dengan keadaannya yang buta membuat hati Jongin bergetar pilu.

Dengan cepat Jongin menghampiri wanita itu dan membantunya. Kyungsoo wanita itu tentu saja merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja membantunya.

"Ah terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Jongin membantunya.

Jongin sendiri hanya diam dan terus membantu Kyungsoo untuk menjemur pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi saat telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu seketika membuat tubuhnya menegang ketakutan karena ia begitu hafal dengan suara Jongin.

"Pulanglah. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Ajak Jongin dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Pergi!" Usir Kyungsoo yang mulai ketakutan.

"Kyungsoo kumohon." Mohon Jongin dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kubilang pergi Kim Jongin!" Usir Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Jongin kembali.

Namun bukannya mendapatkan respon yang baik dari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo justru menyiram Jongin dengan air bekas cuciannya tadi.

Jongin sendiri merasa terkejut akan hal itu namun yang Jongin lakukan saat ini hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya. Ia akan menerima semua perlakuan Kyungsoo lakukan kepadanya. Keran memang pada dasarnya apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan kepadanya saat ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini.

Jongin sadar betul dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo menjadi semenderita ini.

"Pergilah Kim Jongin aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Usir Kyungsoo dengan penuh emosinya.

Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kedalam flatnya itu dengan tongkat yang selalu setia membimbingnya.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri ia hanya terdiam disana dan menatap nanar Kyungsoo. Memang ia merasa sakit diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kyungsoo tapi ia sudah berjanji jika apapun yang terjadi ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya membawa Kyungsoo kembali dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya.

Ia juga berjanji akan membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatap betapa indahnya dunia ini.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo sedang terduduk didepan pintu flat itu dengan tubuhnya yang menyandar pad pintu itu. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis dalam diam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Jongin dapat menemukannya disini.

Sejujurnya ia sangat membenci pria itu karena pria itu kini hidupnya telah hancur. Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan Jongin karena pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir karena hanya sebuah perjodohan saja membuat Jongin menjadi monster yang sangat mengerikan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar sakit hati terhadap apa yang telah Jongin lakukan pada dirinya, ia sangat kecewa pada Jongin hingga ia tak merasa tak mampu memaafkan pria itu.

Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu karena ia kembali merasakan sakit pada relung hatinya namun disisi lain ia juga menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat pada pria itu.

.

.

.

Jongin terus duduk disana tanpa berniat untuk kembali menuju rumahnya. Jongin terus menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari flat kecil itu didalam mobilnya. Ia tak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah bahkan ia tak perduli jika dirinya akan terkena deman atau flu.

Setelah sekian lama Jongin menunggu akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari flat itu dengan pakaian rapinya. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan dengan tongkat yang setia membimbingnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke sebuah tempat. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu tak bersemangat terlebih lagi matanya yang terlihat sendu dan sedikit membengkan. Yang berarti wanita itu baru saja mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

Jongin begitu sedih melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin menderita daripada sebulmnya. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan langkah pelannya agar wanita itu tak mengetahui keberadaan dengan mendengar suara langkah kakinya.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan pandangan kosongnya hingga ia sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju. Dan memutuskan untuk segera memasuki tempat itu dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Jongin berhenti tepat didepan tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah kedai kecil yang berada didesa itu. Jongin menatap kedai itu sekilas dan tanpa ragu ia memasuki kedai kecil itu.

Disana ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum dengan seorang wanita tua yang sepertinya adalah pemilik kedai itu. Jika dilihat sepertinya wanita itu sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Terlihat dari cara wanita itu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut hingga membuat Kyungsoo dapat tersenyum tipis. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menghilang menuju kesebuah ruangan di kedai itu yang Jongin ketahui adalah dapur.

Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum dari kejauhan dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana dan memesan beberapa makanan. Sebenarnya ia hanya modus saja melakukan hal itu agar dapat melihat dan memantau Kyungsoo jika wanita itu akan baik-baik saja, walaupun sebenarnya Jongin memang lapar karena sejak kemarin malam ia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya.

Jongin menunggu pesanannya dengan menebak-nebak apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan didapur itu. Terlebih lagi ia melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang penuh akan goresan. Jongin mulai berpikir jika Kyungsoo menjadi tukang cuci piring disana hingga membuat tangannya tergores karena Kyungsoo sering memecahkan piring-piring itu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Jongin pada pelayan yang mengentarkan makanannya.

"Ya tuan?" Jawab pelayan itu.

"Aku melihat wanita buta menggunakan tongkat berjalan kearah dapur. Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Oh Kyungsoo eonni dia bekerja disini dan menjadi tukang masak disini tuan. Jika anda tahu pasti anda tidak akan percaya dia benar-benar wanita yang hebat." Jelas gadis itu.

Jongin merasa tertegun dengan jawaban sang pelayan itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo semahir itu dalam memasak. Ia benar-benar salut dengan wanita itu walaupun ia buta tapi ia dapat melakukan segalanya sendirian.

Jongin mengulas senyuman diwajahnya saat mengetahui fakta itu.

"Oh seperti itu baiklah terima kasih." Ucap Jongin dan dibalsa dengan anggukan oleh pelayan itu yang kemudian meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disana.

Jongin benar-benar sangat mengagumi sosok Kyungsoo yang begitu tangguh dan tidak menyerah pada keadaannya walaupun saat ini Kyungsoo memiliki kekurangan.

"Entah kenapa aku justru merasa semakin jatuh hati padamu Do Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

Kini langit sudah berubah menjadi warna menjadi gelap tapi Jongin masih tetap setia duduk disana tanpa berniat bangkit dari tempatnya itu.

Hingga akhirnya kedai itu tutup dan mau tak mau Jongin harus pergi dari sana karena memang sebenarnya sejak tadi pelayan yang ada disana sudah melihatnya sejak dari siang.

Jongin berdiri didepan kedai itu dan menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari sana. Sekarang hari sudah malam, jadi Jongin takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan akhirnya terlihatlah seorang wanita yang menggunakan tongkat agar membantunya menunjukkan jalan menuju ke flat kecilnya. Jongin yang melihat itu segera mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya itu kini mulai panik dan ketakutan. Setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan setengah berlari.

Jongin yang masih mengikutinya itu merasa sedikit heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan seingatnya jalan yang saat ini Kyungsoo lalui bukanlah jalan yang sama dengan arah flat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat jalannya saat Jongin terus saja mengikutinya. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan dengan orang itu. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai pada tujuannya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah itu karena ia sanagt merasa ketakutan dengan sosok yang mengikutinya sejak dari kedai.

"Halmoni..." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Jongin hanya berdiri dijarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo. Ia semakin heran dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat panik dan memanggil seseorang didalam sana.

Hingga akhirnya muncullah sosok wanita tua yang Jongin lihat di kedai tadi. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berbicang dengan wanita tua itu dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan.

"Halmoni apa kau melihat seseorang dibelakangku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan panik.

Wanita tua itu kemudian melihat kearah sekelilingnya dan ia menemukan sosok laki-laki tinggi dengan pakaian berjasnya.

"Aku melihat seorang pria disana." Katanya dengan berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau ketakutan?" Tanya wanita itu lagi dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan terlihat memang wanita itu sangat ketakutan terlebih lagi tangannya yang bergetar dan dingin.

"Masuklah. Hari ini kau menginap saja disini." Ajak wanita tua itu dengan menuntun Kyungsoo untuk memasuki rumah itu.

Jongin semakin mendekatkan dirinya menuju ke rumah itu. Ia merasa sangat penasaran mengapa Kyungsoo bisa pergi kerumah itu bahkan jika dilihat wanita tua itu sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, seingatnya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki siapapun lagi kecuali dirinya.

Jongin benar-benar penasaran dengan rumah dan wanita tua itu. Ia kemudian mengamati rumah itu dengan seksama.

"Jika dia bisa tinggal disini kenapa dia harus tinggal ditempat kecil seperti itu?" Kata Jongin dengan menatap rumah itu yang terlihat lebih besar dan layak daripada flat kecil Kyungsoo.

Jongin berusaha mengintip didepan rumah itu. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang kedua wanita itu lakukan. Dan Jongin juga harus memastikan jika Kyungsoo aman bersama wanita tua itu.

Saat Jongin sibuk dengan jendela yang berada disana yang ia gunakan untuk mengintip kejadian didalam sana, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang kerasa menghantam kepalanya dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa orang yang berani memukulnya.

"Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar! Bisa-bisanya kau mengikuti seorang perempuan buta." Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah wanita tua yang tadi ia lihat bersama Kyungsoo.

Wanita tua itu terus memukul Jongin menggunakan sebuah payung hingga Jongin terjatuh ditanah. Jongin meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya terus-terusan dipukul oleh wanita tua itu.

"Halmoni hentikan." Pinta Kyungsoo saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya.

Tetapi wanita tua itu tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo dan masih tetap memukuli Jongin. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri didepan Jongin dan berusaha melindungi pria itu.

"Halmoni kumohon hentikan." Pinta Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin yang melihat itu merasa hatinya tersentuh karena Kyungsoo masih tetap saja membelanya disaat ia sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin lirih.

Wanita tua itu menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan tatapan herannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya wanita itu dengan menatap keduanya.

"Dia suamiku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bukan dia mantan suamiku." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Jadi dia pria kurang ajar itu? Kalau begitu aku harus memberinya hukuman." Kata wanita tua itu dengan kembali memukul Jongin.

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin meringis kesakitan karena saat ini badannya memang seakan remuk. Bayangkan saja jika selama dua hari ia mendapat begitu banyak pukulan dibadannya terlebih lagi ia juga mendapat siraman dari Kyungsoo tadi pagi, dan itu membuatnya merasa kurang sehat karena ia tak mengganti bajunya.

"Halmoni hentikan. Lebih baik biarkan saja dia pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa kasihan pada pria ini? Pria brengsek seperti ini bahkan lebih pantas mati." Kesal wanita tua itu.

"Halmoni sudah malam lebih baik kita masuk. Udara malam tidak baik untukmu halmoni. Kau akan mengotori tanganmu jika kau terus memukulnya seperti ini, biarkan saja dia." Kata Kyungsoo pada wanita itu.

"Kau benar Kyungsoo lebih baik kita masuk saja ayo." Ajak wanita itu yang mulai berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu Kim Jongin. Pergilah jangan menenmuiku, sekarang aku sudaj merasa tenang disini jadi jangan merusak hidupku lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya sekarang ini. Ia merasa tak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia merasa perutnya begitu sakit karena pukulan yang ia dapatkan dari wanita tua itu terlebih lagi luka yang kemarin ia dapatkan juga belum sembuh total.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam rumah itu dan meninggalkan Jongin terkapar sendirian disana.

Melihat itu Jongin ingin sekali memanggik Kyungsoo dan mencegahnya namun entah apa yang terjadi saat ia membuka mulutnya suaranya justru tak keluar. Bahkan kini pandangannya mulai berkabut tak jelas.

' _Apapun yang terjadi. Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku bahkan jika kau membunuhku sekalipun aku akan menerima semuanya. Jika memang aku akan mati saat ini juga, aku akan bersyukur karena sebelum kepergianku ini aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihatmu, menatapmu walaupun kau tak sudi untuk menatapku. Kepergianku akan terasa menyenangkan sekarang karena aku bisa menatapmu disaat terakhirku.'_

Jongin tersenyum lemah dan menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dari sana. Kini pandangannya semakin meredup.

' _Kebahagiaan tersbesarku adalah disaat tuhan masih baik kepadaku karena telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu meskipun diakhir kehidupanku.'_

Pandangan Jongin semakin menggelap hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hayoo loh gimana nasih Jongin? :v. Sebelumnya Hee minta maaf karena Hee bener-bener sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin kalo kalian bersedia ngerjain tugas Hee, Hee bakal sering up :v. Oke sekian, maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata dalam penulisan, typo yang bertebaran dan juga cerita yang mengenaskan :v. Maaf juga kalo ff ini udah buat kalian sedih kan emang sengaja dikasih berbagai macam bawang didalam ff ini :v. Makasih juga yang udah sering nagih up dan banyak requestnya. Hee seneng banget sampe ada yang ngechat jadi lumayan bisa dijadiin temen chat. Udah deh kayaknya ini kebanyakan. Sekian dan terima kasih.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hee mau jawab pertanyaan yang nanyain tentang apa tokoh seulmi dicerita ini benaran ada gk? Dan beneran meninggal gk? Jawabannya si seulmi ini beneran ada dan masih idup bahakn tiap malem chattingan sama Hee curhat-curhatan. Disini karakter seulmi emang mirip sama si seulmi yang real, cuek, dingin, bahkan dia berani ngelawan bapaknya demi ngebela ibunya. Ya pokoknya peran jongin sama seulmi itu mirip lah cuman si peran jongin yang real itu lebih parah dan gak akan pernah sadar kalo dia salah. Peran kyungsoo juga hampir mirip karena aslinya si peran kyungsoo ini lemah banget sampe nerima semua perlakuan si jongin.**_

 _ **Dan nantinya jongin meninggal atau engga kita lihat aja sampe selesai ya. Walaupun ini kisah nyata temen Hee tapi beberapa udah ada yang Hee ganti jadi gak 100% ini real ya. Dan sebenernya seulmi itu sahabat Hee yang paling deket banget sama Hee sampe Hee dimarahin gara-gara buat ff ini dan bikin dia meninggal di ff ini.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia merasa kepalanya memberat dan sedikit sakit pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

Ia melihat sekitarnya untuk memastikan apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah berada di alam baka. Dan ternyata ia sedang berbaring diranjang empuk sebuah rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang pria dengan suara beratnya namun terkesan dingin.

Jongin hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya sejanak karena rasa nyeri pada sekujur tubuhnya lalu kemudian ia menatap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Entah apa dan bagaimana ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi hingga sekarang ia dapat berada di rumah sakit dengan Chanyeol yang juga berada disana.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar kalau begitu aku bisa pergi sekarang." Lanjut Chanyeol yang kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya disana.

Jongin hanya diam dan menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Ia sangat tahu jika Chanyeol saat ini pasti sangat membencinya karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Ku peringatkan kau, sebaiknya jangan menemui Kyungsoo lagi. Dia akan kembali menderita saat kau menemuinya. Jangan lakukan apapun dan jalani hidupmu sesuai keinginanmu itu!" Akhir Chanyeol yang kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah jika dia sudah sadar." Ucap seorang wanita dengan senyuman samar diwajahnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena aku yang dia menjadi seperti itu." Lanjut wanita itu lagi saat seseorang dari sebrang menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana melalui telepon.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada seseorang itu.

Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyumannya karena mendengar jawaban dari seseorang disebrang sana.

"Terima kasih Chan." Ucap Kyungsoo pada seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Terlihat kini Kyungsoo tersenyum lega setelah mengakhiri panggilan itu. Kemudian Kyungsoo memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam sakunya.

Sebenarnya ponsel itu adalah ponsel baru yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun saat ia meninggalkan rumah itu. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar lega saat mengetahui jika Jongin sudah sadar dan pria itu tidak terluka parah.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena apa yang terjadi pada pria itu merupakan salahnya, dan karena itulah Kyungsoo menghubungi Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuannya.

Dan berkat Kyungsoolah sekarang ini Jongin berada di rumah sakit. Tadinya saat Kyungsoo akan memasuki rumah wanita tua yang sudah Kyungsoo anggap seperti neneknya itu, ia mendengar ringisan kesakitan Jongin samar-samar ditelinganya.

Dan saat Kyungsoo menghampiri pria itu dan memanggil namanya, pria itu sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya bahkan sat Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan pria itu, tangan pria itu begitu terasa dingin dan saat itulah Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin tidak sadarkan diri.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menghubungi Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk membawa Jongin menuju ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat khawatir saat itu bahkan ia sangat takut jika ia akan kehilangan Jongin untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja? Kenapa kau harus menahan dirimu disini?" Tanya seorang wanita tua yang datang dan langsung menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari lamunannya itu kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika dia menyakitimu lagi? Jika memang begitu maka panggil saja aku, aku akan memberinya pelajaran jika dia menyakitimu lagi." Kata wanita itu yang terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Aku tidak ingin membebani hidupnya lagi karena diriku. Terlebih lagi saat ini aku buta, aku pasti akan banyak merepotkannya halmoni." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Sudah larut malam halmoni ayo kita tidur aku sangat mengantuk." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur lantai yang sejak tadi ia duduki, lalu menarik selimut dan memunggungi wanita tua itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kini rasa sakit yang ada pada relung hati Kyungsoo kembali terasa hingga ia harus kembali menitihkan airmatanya lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembai berdiri didepan sebuah flat kecil disebuah desa pinggiran kota Seoul. Setelah tiga hari dimana kejadian Jongin pingsan itu kini akhirnya Jongin kembali berdiri didepan flat kecil itu dan kali ini apapun yang terjadi Jongin akan terus berada disana sampai ia dapat membawa Kyungsoo kembali.

"Selamat pagi.." Sapa Jongin dengan senyumannya saat Kyungsoo keluar dari flatnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya dan mengabaikan sapaan Jongin. Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengunci pintu flat itu dan menganggap Jongin sebagai angin lalu.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke tempat kerjanya dan entah sengaja atau tidak Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin disana lalu melewatinya. Jongin sendiri menahan rintihan dan rasa sakitnya pada kakinya.

Dengan cueknya Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa menganggap Jongin yang sejak daritadi mengikutinya. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin kembali duduk disalah satu meja yang terdapat disana lalu memesan makanan, hingga akhirnya kedai itu tutup.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk tinggal didesa itu dan menyerahkan semua perkerjaannya pada orang kepercayaannya.

Kini Jongin tinggal di flat yang bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo. Semua yang Jongin lakukan selama ini hanya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali dan meluluhkan wanita itu, agar ia dan Kyungsoo dapat bersama kembali serta memulai hidup yang baru dengan penuh cinta.

Sekarang Jongin sudah kembali menjadi Kim Jongin jati dirinya yang asli. Kim Jongin yang begitu perhatian dan ceria, tidak ada lagi Kim Jongin yang kejam, dingin, dan pemarah.

Jongin sangat sadar jika selama ini ia terlalu kalap dengan cinta pertamanya yang tidak pasti dan kali ini ia benar-benar memantapkan pilihannya pada satu wanita yaitu Do Kyungsoo seorang wanita yang membuatnya berubah layaknya bunglon. Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin menjadi pria berdarah dingin, dan Kyungsoo pula yang membuat Jongin kembali menjadi pria baik yang selama ini telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Jongin tidak hanya tinggal disana ia juga bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo sebagai pencuci piring disana. Sebenarnya tidak mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut terlebih lagi pemilik kedai itu amat sangat tidak menyukai Jongin karena memang wanita tua itu telah mengetahui semua yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin memohon-mohon pada wanita itu untuk menerimanya bahkan selama tiga hari yang lalu Jongin duduk bersimpuh didepan rumah wanita itu hanya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Semuanya akan Jongin lakukan agar ia bisa kembali dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo kembali kepelukannya.

Seperti pagi ini Jongin sudah meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih didepan rumah pintu flat Kyungsoo. Dan hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin selama seminggu ini semenjak ia tinggal disana.

Jongin sangat ingat jika Kyungsoo sangat menyukai bunga mawar itu bahkan wanita itu berharap kelak ia mendapatkan bunga itu dari seseorang yang amat sangat mencintainya.

Tidak beberapa lama muncullah Kyungsoo disana. Bunga itu terjatuh diatas kaki Kyungsoo dan dengan segera Kyungsoo mengambil bunga itu lalu berjalan membawa bunga itu.

Tampak Jongin yang berada didepan pintu flatnya melihat itu, lalu mengembangkan senyumannya, karena biasanya Kyungsoo akan melempar bunga itu kesembarang arah tapi kali ini Kyungsoo membawanya.

Namun senyuman Jongin luntur seketika saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang berada didepan flatnya yang tak jauh dari tempat Jongin berdiri sekarang.

Kyungsoo meremas bunga itu dan memisahkan kelopak bunga-bunga itu dari tangkainya dengan kasar. Lalu membuang bunga itu ditempat sampah.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun! Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah kau pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menunjukkan dirimu didepanku! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Tidak juga uangmu! Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun kepadamu! Aku tidak akan kembali lagi seperti keinginanmu! Jadi pergilah aku benar-benar muak denganmu!" Kata Kyungsoo yang meluapkan emosinya dengan menatap tempat sampah itu.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kedai tempatnya bekerja dengan airmata yang mengiringi perjalanannya. Sebenarnya sangat sakit bagi Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut tapi entah kenapa mulut Kyungsoo spontan mengatakannya. Dan tanpa Jongin sadari Kyungsoo masih membawa dua kelopak bunga itu ditangannya dan ia menyimpannya didalam sakunya.

Jongin yang mendengar semuanya itu merasa terpukul dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seolah-olah menyindirnya dan mengingatkan betapa kejamnya ia dulu.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku..." Sesal Jongin dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum puas saat melihat ruangan itu sudah bersih dan rapi. Sebenarnya ruangan itu memang sudah cukup rapi karena memang pemiliknya sangat rapi dan bersih.

Dan kegiatan rutin Jongin yang lain adalah menyusup kedalam flat Kyungsoo dan membersihkan flat itu. Bahkan terkadang Jongin mengganti beberapa perabotan yang sekiranya dapat membuat Kyungsoo terluka. Walapun ia tahu akhirnya akan sama dengan bunga yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo, yaitu berakhir ditempat sampah.

Namun Jongin tetap sabar dan menerima semua perlakuan Kyungsoo, karena memang apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa telah ia perbuat pada Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa harus bermimpi buruk jadi tidurlah dengan nyenyak malam ini Do Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin dengan menatap kasur lantai baru yang ia beli.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo pasti tidak nyaman dengan kasur lamanya yang telah jelek itu, jadi Jongin berinisiatif membelikan kasur lantai baru untuk wanita itu. Tidak hanya itu Jongin juga membeli beberapa bahan-bahan makanan untuk Kyungsoo yang ia letakkan di dapur.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar darisana dan bersiap pergi bekerja, karena jika ia telat maka wanita tua itu akan marah kepadanya bahkan akan memecatnya.

Sebenarnya Jongin bekerja disana tanpa digaji dan jika ia dipecat maka ia akan membayar wanita tua itu untuk kembali memperkerjakannya.

Meskipun begitu Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan karena uang yang Jongin berikan kepada wanita tua itu akan diberikan kepada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu akan mengatakan jika uang tersebut merupakan bonus karena Kyungsoo sudah membuat masakan yang sangat enak hingga pengunjungnya bertambah banyak, walaupun memang begitulah kenyataannya.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai itu dan tersenyum ramah menyapa wanita tua yang sedang sibuk menghitung uang didalam kedai tersebut.

"Halmoni apa sekarang kau akan membayarku?" Tanya Jongin dengan manatap wanita tua itu.

"Aku sudah membayarmu dengan makan dan kau bisa melihat Kyungsoo disini apa itu masih kurang?" Tanya wanita tua itu dengan nada yang sedikit tidak santai.

"Baiklah santai saja halmoni, kau akan semakin keriput jika seperti itu halmoni." Kata Jongin yang semakin membuat wanita itu kesal.

Dan dengan cekatan Jongin segera berlari meninggalkan wanita itu menuju ke dalam dapur untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dan tentunya melihat Kyungsoo.

"Akh.." Ringis Kyungsoo karena jarinya yang tersayat oleh pisau saat ia sedang memotong wortel.

Jongin yang baru saja datang segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk melihat apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat panik.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya yang melayang-layang karena pertanyaan Jongin tersebut.

"Kau berdarah." Kata Jongin yang langsung memasukkan jari Kyungsoo itu dan menyesap darah segar yang mengalir disana.

Entah kenapa diperlakukan Jongin seperti itu membuat hati Kyungsoo menghangat. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin dan kini ia merasa jika Jongin memang sudah berubah.

Jongin sendiri dengan telatennya mengobati luka pada jari Kyungsoo dan membungkus bagian jari Kyungsoo yang terluka dengan plester.

Saat Jongin sudah selesai, Kyungsoo kembali tersadar dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Lalu membuka plester yang membungkus jarinya itu dan membuangnya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau terluka, akan semakin perih jika kau membiarkannya seperti itu." Jawab Jongin dengan nada lembutnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa terluka bahkan menahan rasa perih!" Ketus Kyungsoo yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jongin hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya karena lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyindirnya dan mengunggkapkan kekesalannya pada Jongin.

"Akh..." Lagi-lagi tangan Kyungsoo kembali tersayat oleh tajamnya pisau itu.

Jongin kembali panik dan hendak melihat bagaimana malangnya jari Kyungsoo yang tersayat tersebut. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo justru bergerak lebih cepat dan menyesap darah yang mengalir dijarinya.

"Pakailah ini." Kata Jongin dengan menaruh dua buah plester diatas meja didepan Kyungsoo.

"Walaupun kau sudah terbiasa terluka tapi rasanya akan tetap sakit bahkan rasanya akan lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Kumohon jangan siksa dirimu lagi dengan luka-luka itu, walaupun kau muak denganku tapi aku akan tetap setia disini menjadi plester hingga kau tidak merasa sakit dan perih lagi." Lanjut Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo dan kemudian berbalik untuk mencuci piring yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya untuk beberapa saat memikirkan perkataan Jongin.

"Maaf..." Lirih Kyungsoo yang tak terdengar dan kemudian pergi dari sana.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan plester yang tadinya ia berikan.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala Do Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin dengan menatap sendu plester dimeja itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya menahan airmata dan kepedihannya.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo berjongkok dengan bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ia menangis meluapkan kesedihannya saat ini.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, ia benar-benar merindukan pria itu tapi bersikap seolah-olah ia membenci pria itu membuatnya semakin merasa tersakiti.

"Seulmi, apa yang harus ibu lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

"Apa kau akan marah jika ibu kembali kepada pria brengsek itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Atau kau justru akan sedih jika ibu seperti ini?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Airmata Kyungsoo semakin mengalir deras karena mengingat baaimana masa lalunya yang begitu kelam. Dalam hati Kyungsoo sebenarnya ia sangat ingin kembali pada pria itu tapi pikiran Kyungsoo menyangkal keinginan hatinya.

"Seulmi, ibu sangat merindukanmu. Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu, ibu sangat merindukanmu..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya.

.

.

.

.

Kini hari sudah berganti, matahari tidak lagi menghiasi langit biru dengan cahayanya. Karena saat ini tugas sang rembulan untuk menghiasi langit yang kelam dengan sinar yang ia miliki.

Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki flat kecilnya, dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya dikasur lantainya. Tapi saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kasurnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian mencium selimut yang kini ia pegang, dan ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo benar jika kasur tersebut adalah kasur baru. Kyungsoo yakin siapa pelaku yang sudah mengganti kasurnya tersebut.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo segera berdiri dengan membawa kasur lantai itu keluar flatnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat sampah besar yang berada didepan flat Jongin, dan dengan kasarnya Kyungsoo membuang kasur itu disana.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali menuju flatnya dan mencari barang apa saja yang telah Jongin berikan untuknya, lalu membuangnya ditempat yang sama dengan ia membuang kasurnya.

Kyungsoo kembali kedalam flatnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lantai yang terasa begitu dingin. Kyungsoo membiarkan airmatanya jatuh membasahi lantai itu. Kyungsoo sangat sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan tapi ia harus seperti itu agar Jongin pergi dari sisinya.

"Maafkan aku..." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan memejamkan matanya hingga membuat airmata Kyungsoo meluncur dengan mulus dari matanya.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafasnya saat ia membuka pintu flatnya dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada tempat sampah yang penuh akan kasur lantai serta bahan makanan yang telah ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin cukup sabar mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia tetap menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar ia bisa bersama Kyungsoo kembali.

Apapun itu Jongin akan tetap berada disana, tekadnya sudah bulat dan jika seperti itu maka tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghalangi Jongin untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Hari terus berjalan dengan seperti biasa Kyungsoo yang dingin kepadanya bahkan sama sekali tak menganggapnya. Dan perlakuan Kyungsoo terhadap semua barang-barang yang Jongin berikan juga masih sama. Bahkan, sekarang Kyungsoo membuangnya didepan pintu flat Jongin hingga pria itu harus membersihkan barang-barang itu dari sana.

Seperti hari ini Jongin sudah meletakkan sepasang sepatu yang begitu cantik didepan pintu flat Kyungsoo. Jongin pikir sepatu itu akan sangat berguna bagi Kyungsoo mengingat sepatu wanita itu sudah rusak dan jelek.

"Sepatu yang cantik untuk seorang yang cantik." Kata Jongin dengan mengusap sepatu itu.

Jongin tersenyum saat mengatakannya dan setelahnya ia pergi dari sana karena takut jika sang pemilik datang dan memergokinya disana.

Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo keluar dari sana dengan tongkat yang berada digenggamannya. Jongin yang mengamati Kyungsoo dari flatnya tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disana.

"Kau masih tetap cantik Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo segera memakai sepatu itu, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesebuah tempat. Memang sebenarnya hari ini Kyungsoo tidak sedang berkerja dan karena itulah Kyungsoo harus kesuatu tempat.

Saat telah beberapa langkah menjauh dari flatnya Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasa sepatunya lebih nyaman dari biasanya, biasanya sepatunya terasa sesak dan tidak nyaman tapi kali ini sepatunya sangat terasa nyaman seperti sepatu baru.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo melepas sepatu itu dan menelitinya, ternyata memang benar sepatu yang saat ini ia pakai bukanlah sepatunya. Kyungsoo sangat yakin siapa yang memberikan sepatu tersebut, untung saja Kyungsoo sangat teliti terhadap semua barang-barangnya.

Walaupun sekarang dirinya buta tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin dibohongi oleh orang lain karena itu Kyungsoo sangat teliti terhadap semua barang-barangnya.

Kyungsoo langsung melepas sepatu itu dan mambawanya, kemudian ia melanjutkan berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Jongin yang melihat itu dari kejauhan terlihat sangat panik karena ia takut jika kaki Kyungsoo akan terluka. Dan karena hal tersebut akhirnya Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Kyungsoo saat ini, yaitu duduk didepan gundukan tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau.

"Seulmi, ibu datang." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

"Maaf jika ibu baru sempat datang. Apa kau kesal? Kau akan memarahi ibumu sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumannya.

Namun tidak dengan matanya yang menyiratkan akan kesedihan bahkan sudah berair saat ini. Kyungsoo mengusap gundukan tanah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak, ibu tidak menangis karena sedih. Ibu... menangis karena ibu sangat bahagia sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo dengan mengusap airmatanya yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Apa kau uga bahagia disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada gundukan tanah itu.

"Ibu sangat senang jika kau bahagia disana. Haruskan ibu menyusulmu agar kita bisa saling berbagi kebahagiaan disana?" Lanjut Kyungsoo yang menatap sendu gundukan tanah itu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ternyata Jongin juga berdiri disana, bahkan saat ini Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Refleks saja ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencegah wanita itu. Namun niat Jongin tersebut ia urungkan saat Kyungsoo kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ibu yakin kau pasti akan marah saat mengetahui ibu sudah bersamamu disana." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya putrinya saat ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh menurut putrinya.

"Jika ibu boleh jujur. Ibu sangat lelah dengan semua ini, ibu sangat merindukanmu. Ibu merasa hidup ibu tidak ada artinya lagi terlebih saat ini ibu juga buta. Sekarang bukan hanya penglihatan ibu yang menggelap tapi semuanya juga ikut menggelap. Ibu sangat membutuhkanmu Seulmi. Ibu sangat merindukanmu sangat." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan memeluk gundukan tanah itu dan mulai menangis.

Hingga semakin lama isakan Kyungsoo terdengar dan begitu memilukan hati saat mendengar isakan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin lirih dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang telah berair.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Kyungsoo turun di halte dengan Jongin yang masih tetap mengikutinya. Jongin sangat khawatir karena sejak tadi pagi Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa alas kaki bahkan sepatu pemberiannya hanya Kyungsoo bawa tanpa memakainya.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui jika sejak tadi Jongin mengikutinya itu kini akhirnya tidak tahan dan menghentikan jalannya. Otomatis Jongin yang melihat itu juga ikut menghentikan jalannya.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar." Jawab Jongin dengan kebohongannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Jongin tersebut tersenyum miring meremehkan Jongin. Hingga akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin karena jawaban tersebut.

"Apa kau belum puas menyiksaku selama ini hingga kini kau membohongiku begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kini terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya terlihat marah karena Jongin mengikutinya.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit dengan posisi mereka, dan dengan tiba-tiba kini tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dari langit.

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari hidupku Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan emosinya yang sedikit terlihat.

"Aku hanya khawatir karena kau keluar tanpa menggunakan alas kaki." Jawab Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kini langit semakin banyak menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan airnya.

"Aku terluka atau tidak itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu! Sekarang kita tidak memiliki ikatan apapun jadi jangan ikuti aku atau mengkhawatirkanku!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan emosinya.

Dan tepat saat itu hujan turun, entah apa yang terjadi mungkn kini langit juga merasakan kesedihan yang Jongin rasakan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu hah?! Jangan ikuti aku! Jangan campuri kehidupanku! Jangan kembali mengusik kehidupanku! Apapun yang terjadi jangan menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku!" Kesal Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya yang tertutup oleh hujan.

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahnku dan memperbaiki semuanya Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin dengan menatap sedih Kyungsoo.

"Apa dengan begitu kau bisa mengembalikan putriku?!"

Jongin hanya terdiam saat mendapat pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jawab Kim Jongin! Kau bisa? Jika kau bisa maka aku akan kembali kepadamu dan memulainya dari awal bersamamu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jongin hanya diam dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Jongin yang mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa Jongin mulai mendekat kini ia juga memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah hah?! Aku bahkan ingin mengakhiri hidupku karena dirimu! Sekarang aku tak punya siapapun kau tahu itu?!" Kata Kyungsoo yang meluapkan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku Kim Jongi? Kau tahu?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin kembali mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo juga mulai melangkah mundur.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku Kim Jongin. Kau memperlakukanku layaknya binatang bahkan kau juga tidak menganggap Seulmi sebagai darah dagingmu sendiri dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau memintaku untuk kembali kepadamu? Apa kau tak tahu malu?" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan isakannya.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin yang juga diam-diam menangis.

"Pergilah dan hiduplah bahagia dengan pacarmu itu." Usir Kyungsoo.

"Kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi." Jawab Jongin dengan menunduk.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasa terkejut dan setelahnya ia tersenyum miring meremehkan Jongin.

"Dan sekarang kau ingin kembali kepadaku? Benar-benar tak tahu malu kau Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sinisnya.

Dan dengan kasarnya Kyungsoo melempar sepatu yang tadi pagi Jongin berikan, hingga mengenai wajah tampan Jongin. Jongin sendiri hanya diam menerima perlakuan Kyungsoo tersebut. Ia merasa pantas jika Kyungsoo memperlakukannya seperti itu. Bahkan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Kyungsoo.

"Pergi! Jangan kembali lagi!" Kata Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kau benar Kyungsoo aku memang tidak tahu malu. Dan aku benar-benar merasa bodoh karena terlambat mencintaimu." Teriak Jongin agar Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri terus berjalan tanpa tongkatnya yang entah kemana. Ia terus menangis menumpahkan kesdihannya dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Kim Jongin bodoh..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangisannya.

Saat ini perasaan Kyungsoo campur aduk. Ia merasa sakit saat meminta Jongin untuk pergi tapi ia juga merasa kesal dengan pria itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin pria bodoh dan tak tahu malu ini sangat mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Teriak Jongin lagi.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh mencintai wanita buta sepertiku Kim Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan isakannya dan semakin menjauhi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **Ketemu lagi sama author nyebelin ini yang udah buat anak manusia pada nangis bombay wkwkwk. Ini udah di up ya jadi jangan minta panjang panjang soalnya hurufnya udah habis aku cemilin :v. Sekedar bocoran ini sampe chap 12 dan gak ada negosiasi apalagi squel soalnya Hee udah 4L alias lemah,letih,lelah,lesu. Oke sip udah gitu aja. Maaf jika typonya kebanyakan dan makasih buat semua yang udah dukung Hee.**_

 _ **See you next Chapter~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Save Me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur lantainya dengan menutupi dirinya menggunakan selimut. Setelah sampai di flat kecilnya tadi Kyungsoo segera membersihkan dirinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari terberatnya sekaligus hari yang paling melelahkan terlebih apa yang ia lakukan pada Jongin, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Jongin tapi apa boleh buat, Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia ingin Jongin tidak terbebani karena dirinya.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah tenggelam akan lamunannya tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Untung saja saat ini Kyugsoo tengah memunggungi pintu tersebut serta menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Walaupun begitu Kyungsoo tidak menoleh ataupun terganggu dengan suara itu, ia hanya diam ditempatnya.

Terlihat seorang pria kini duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo dan menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang tertutup oleh selimut itu. Pria tersebut menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya pria itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya seolah-olah ia memang sedang tidur seperti dugaan pria tersebut. Kini pandangan pria itu kini beralih menatap telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang tak tertutupi oleh selimut. Pria itu menatap miris telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan goresan.

"Maafka aku." Sesal pria itu yang masih menatap telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengganti sepatumu tadi." Kata pria itu yang mulai menggeser duduknya tepat didepan telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika pria tersebut adalah Jongin. Dan entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak ingin mengusir pria itu, ia ingin mendengar semua perkataan pria itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin yang kini sudah meraih kaki salah satu Kyungsoo dipangkuannya dan mengambil obat yang sudah ia bawa tadi.

"Rasanya pasti sangat sakit saat berjalan tadi." Kata Jongin yang perlahan lahan mulai mengoleskan obat luka pada telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

"Terlebih lagi tadi kau kehujanan. Seharusnya aku membawakanmu payung tadi." Lanjut Jongin yang masih mengoleskan obat tersebut pada telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ck kenapa lukanya banyak sekali apa tadi kau berjalan diatas duri sampai kakimu seperti ini." Kata Jongin yang tak percaya dengan luka kaki yang didapat Kyungsoo tadi.

Kini Jongin mulai membalut kaki Kyungsoo tersebut dengan sebuah perban karena luka yang didapat pada kaki Kyungsoo begitu parah.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan ini akan sia-sia karena besok aku yakin kau pasti akan membukanya tapi setidaknya aku sudah berudaha bukankah begitu?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam dengan mata yang kembali barkaca-kaca.

Jongin masih saja sibuk dengan luka-luka Kyungsoo. Ia sangat berhati-hati mengobati luka-luka tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia selesai mengobati kaki Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap Jongin dengan mengusap kaki Kyungsoo yang terbalut perban.

Setelahnya Jongin memebenarkan kaki Kyungsoo seperti semula dan menyelimuti kaki tersebut.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan mimpikan hal-hal yang indah. Jangan memimpikanku karena aku hanya mimpi buruk bagimu." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Aku pulang." Pamit Jongin.

"Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang masih tetap memunggunginya dan berlalu pergi dari flat itu.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui Kyungsoo masih terjaga dan sejak saat Jongin mulai membalut luka-lukanya itu Kyungsoo telah mengeluarkan banyak cairan bening dari matanya.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk menahan isakannya tersebut. Kyungsoo benar-benar rapuh saat ini, bukan hanya kakinya yang terluka tapi juga hatinya yang terluka dan sakit karena membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini karena hari ini ia sama sekali tidak melihat Kyungsoo bahkan sepertinya wanita itu sama sekali tidak keluar rumah.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Jongin kembali menyelinap masuk menuju kedalam flat Kyungsoo. Bukan untuk berniat yang tidak-tidak tapi Jongin sangat mengkhawatirkan wanita itu karena wanita itu sama sekali tidak keluar dari kediamannya, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Jongin menyelinap kedalam flat itu dan disana Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo yang berbaring dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega karena sepertinya wanita itu sedang tertidur dan kelihatannya wanita itu baik-baik saja. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur itu. Namun saat Jongin akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari flat itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Seulmi-ya..." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Mendengar panggilan itu sontak tubuh Jongin berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo namun Jongin tidak dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas karena keadaan disana gelap.

"Seulmi..." Igau Kyungsoo lagi dengan suara paraunya.

Jongin yang kembali mendengar itu segera mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo disana.

"Kim Seulmi..." Igau Kyungsoo kembali dan kali ini suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih parau dari sebelumnya.

Jongin yang merasa khawatir segera duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan melihat wajah wanita itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu pucat bahkan berkeringat dingin.

Setelah melihat itu Jongin yang panik segera menyalakan lampu yang tadinya mati. Dan ia semakin terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo disana, bukan hanya wajah wanita itu yang pucat tapi bibir wanita itu juga membiru.

Dengan segera Jongin mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi Jongin tertegun saat merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Kyungsoo.

Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kim Jongin merawat tubuh lemah wanita yang selalu ia sia-siakan bahkan selalu ia siksa. Dengan telaten Jongin merawat wanita itu, mulai dari mengompresnya agar demam wanita itu turun, menyuapinya serta memberi wanita itu obat. Hingga akhirnya Jongin terlelap dengan tubuhnya yang memeluk Kyungsoo agar wanita itu merasa tenang dan hangat dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan saat sinar matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan dirinya. Dan saat pertama kali ia terbangun dari tidurnya ia merasakan seseorang tengah mendekapnya erat bahkan ia merasa sangat nyaman berada didekapan orang tersebut.

Ia juga mencium aroma tubuh yang khas dari seseorang itu. Dan ia hafal betul aroma tubuh dari seseorang itu.

' _Apa seperti ini rasanya saat berada dipelukanmu?'_ Batin Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Rasanya benar-benar nyaman dan hangat.'_ Ungkap Kyungsoo yang masih membatin dan tepat pada saat itu pelukan Jongin pada dirinya semakin mengerat.

' _Jika ini sebuah mimpi aku rela tidak terbangun untuk sebuah pelukan yang kau berikan Kim Jongin.'_ Batin Kyungsoo kembali dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya dengan bersandar pada dada bidang pria itu.

.

.

.

Saat matahari sudah semakin meninggi kini Kyungsoo kembali terbangun dan ia merasa badannya sudah mulai segar tidak seperti semalam.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sedih karena kini seseorang yang tadinya mendekap tubuhnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kyungsoo mulai mendudukan dirinya secara perlahan-lahan karena sebenarnya kakinya terasa sangat sakit setelah kejadian diamana ia melemparkan sepatu kewajah Jongin yang diberikan oleh Jongin sendiri.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sangat sedih saat ini karena ia hanya sebentar menikmati bagaimana hangat dan nyamannya pelukan pria tersebut.

Saat tengah merasa kecewa, Kyungsoo mencium sesuatu yang harum seperti aroma sebuah makanan. Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan itu segera menggeser duduknya dan mendekati sumber aroma itu berada.

Ternyata makanan itu berada tepat disamping atas Kyungsoo, dan ia yakin siapa orang yang telah menyiapkan makanan itu untuknya.

Kyungsoo berusaha meraba-raba tempat dimana makanan itu berada. Dan disana Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah mangkok, gelas, obat dan juga sebuah kertas. Ia yakin jika kertas itu adalah sebuah note yang Jongin berikan untuk dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Jongin." Maki Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya

Bagaimana bisa Jongin memberi note untuk seorang wanita buta, tentu saja itu akan sia-sia karena Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa membacanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyimpan kertas note tersebut dibawah bantalnya. Lalu setelahnya Kyungsoo mengambil mangkok yang berisi makanan itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Aku menyukainya dan akan menghabiskannya walaupun rasanya sedikit aneh. Aku juga akan meminum obat itu." Kata Kyungsoo yang seolah-olah menjawab note yang dituliskan Jongin untuk dirinya.

Dan benar saja Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat oleh Jongin bahkan ia juga meminum obat yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

Sementara itu disisi lain Jongin justru terlihat gelisah karena memikirkan jika Kyungsoo tak mau memakan makanan yang dibuatnya. Ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memberi note Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Jongin. Dan aku yakin dia akan semakin membenciku nanti. Kau bodoh Kim Jongin bodoh!" Kesal Jongin pada dirinya sendiri dengan membanting piring-piring yang sedang ia cuci.

Dan saat itu pula Jongin mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dibelakang kepalanya.

"Bocah gila kau membuatku bangkrut!" Kata wanita tua itu yang kembali memukul kepala Jongin.

"Halmoni bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jongin dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Tentu saja kau harus membayarku dasar bocah gila." Kata sang wanita tua itu.

Jongin semakin merasa frustasi karena wanita tua itu yang bukannya memberinya saran justru malah meminta uang kepadanya.

"Kau memang sudah gila." Ucap wanita tua itu dan meninggalkan Jongin disana.

.

.

.

"Ya aku tahu."

Suara itu suara yang sangat familiar bagi Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada diluar rumah karena akan membuang sampah yang menumpuk di flatnya itu.

Dan sepertinya pria itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tapi Kyungsoo juga sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyapa pria tersebut.

"Karena itu aku memintamu untuk menjemputku." Lanjut pria itu yang sedang berbicara melalu telepon genggamnya.

Kyungsoo yang akan melangkah kembali keluar rumah itu sedikit terkejut karena ucapan pria itu. Apa sekarang artinya pria itu akan kembali pulang ke Seoul? Dan apa sekarang pria itu benar-benar menyerah menghadapi sikapnya?. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa kecewa dan sedih jika memang benar pria itu akan kembali.

"Ya aku akan kembali malam ini juga kerena itu aku memintamu menjemputku." Ucap pria itu kembali kepada orang yang berada disebrang sana.

Dan saat mengatakan hal tersebut pria itu, Kim Jongin baru sadar jika Kyungsoo berada disana memunggunginya. Jongin pikir wanita itu sedang melakukan sesuatu sehingga membuatnya keluar flatnya itu.

"Sudah dulu nanti kuhubungi lagi." Ucap Jongin yang memutuskan panggilan itu.

Kini Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang akan berjalan memasuki flatnya itu.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah akan membuka pintu flatnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Jongin pada wanita itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jongin tersebut. Dengan senangnya ia mulai melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Bicaralah disana." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada datarnya itu, saat Jongin baru selangkah melengkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Ah baiklah." Pasrah Jongin yang kini terdiam berdiri disana.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah mendengar pembicaraanku tadi?" Tanya Jongin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pergi sesuai permintaanmu dan ku mohon jangan sakiti dirimu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Maafkan aku seharusnya aku tidak kemari, tadinya niatku untuk meminta maaf kepadamu tapi aku justru membuatmu semakin menderita." Kata Jongin dengan senyuman sedihnya itu.

Tanpa sepengatahuan Jongin kini airmata Kyungsoo telah membasahi pipinya saat mendengar perkataan Jongin tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi malam ini jadi kumohon jagalah dirimu." Ucap Jongin dengan senyuman yang masih melekat diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudahmengacaukan segalanya." Sesal Jongin.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan setelahnya ia memasuki flatnya tersebut.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menatap nanar pintu flat yang ditutup rapat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo. Kumohon jagalah dirimu." Ucap Jongin sedih.

Kyungsoo menutup rapat pintu flatnya itu. Setelahnya Kyungsoo terduduk dengan bersandar pintu tersebut dan memegang lututnya itu.

Saat itu pula pertahanan Kyungsoo hancur sudah. Ia tak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya yang kini sudah mengalir deras. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya padahal dulu ia sendiri yang meminta pria itu untuk pergi darisana.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jongin sudah membawa bersiap untuk memasuki mobil yang sudah menjemputnya itu. Ia menatap sedih pintu flat Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian memasuki mobilnya itu.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang sejak sore tadi menangis disana kini berhenti menangis saat mendengar suara mobil.

"Tidak Jongin jangan pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gelagapan.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berdiri dan membuka pintu flatnya itu. Ia berusaha mengejar mobil yang Jongin naiki walaupun mobil itu sudah melaju menjauh.

"Jongin kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan berlari mengejar mobil itu.

Kyungsoo terus mengejar mobil itu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir deras. Kyungsoo tidak perduli akan apapun yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah Jongin kembali padanya.

Kyungsoo terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia tersandung dan terjatuh. Kyungsoo menangis tersendu-sendu karena ia tidak berhasil mengejar mobil itu.

"Kau bodoh Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terus menangis disana tanpa perduli angin malam yang menusuk tulangnya begitu dingin. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal saat ini kenapa ia tidak mencegah Jongin sejak awal dan kenapa ia justru mengiyakan perkataan Jongin tersebut. Sungguh ia benar-benar menyesalinya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi yang semakin menangis tersendu-sendu menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar wanita keras kepala." Kata seseorang yang kini berada didepan Kyungsoo dan menghapus airmatanya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa kau terus menyakiti dirimu hm?" Tanya seseorang itu dengan nada lembutnya.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang berusaha memastikan apakah benar seseorang didepannya itu orang yang sama dengan orang yang ia kejar.

Pria itu justru tidak menjawab dan langsung membopong tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya terdiam dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu.

Kini Kyungsoo dan pria itu sudah duduk didalm mobil sang pria itu. Dan dengan perhatian pria itu memakaikan Kyungsoo jas yang tadi ia pakai.

"Kanapa kau harus berlari mengejarku tanpa memakai alas kaki? Kau membuat kakimu kembali berdarah." Kata pria itu dengan perhatiannya membuka perban dikaki Kyungsoo dan mengobati kaki Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya pria itu telah meminta supirnya untuk mengambilkannya kotak obat yang berada disana.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera memeluk sang pria dan menangis disana.

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Mohon Kyungsoo dengan airmatanya yang kembali mengalir.

Pria itu Kim Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengusap surai panjang Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian." Sesal Jongin.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku karena tidak mencegahmu." Sangkal Kyungsoo dengan penyesalannya.

"Tidak kau tidak berslah aku yang memang pecundang karena tega meninggalkanmu sendirian." Balas Jongin yang kini mengusap lelehan airmata pada pipi Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis." Pinta Jongin dengan segala kelembutannya.

Kini Kim Jongin sudah kembali lagi menjadi Kim Jongin yang sesungguhnya, Kim Jongin yang lembut dan tulus. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan Jongin yang sekarang ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Kim Jongin." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo." Balas Jongin yang kini menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap oleh Jongin kini membalas tatapan itu walaupun Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat bagaimana tatapan Jongin itu, tapi rasanya tatapan itu sangat tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

Terlihat kini keduanya sudah mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Namun saat mereka akan berciuman tiba-tiba saja gagal karena suara sang supirnya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan." Kata sang supir.

Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan dirinya karena merasa malu dengan apa yang akan ia dan Jongin lakukan. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan sang supir. Disisi lain Jongin justru mengumpat kesal dengan sang supirnya yang menurutnya mengganggu kemesraannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Dengan segera Jongin kembali membopong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk memasuki flat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada didalam flat Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat kini keduanya tengah berbaring disana. Jongin sendiri terus menatap bagaimana cantiknya wajah Kyungsoo itu. Jongin benar-benar terpesona akan wajah cantik milik wanita itu.

Kyungsoo yang merasa jika Jongin terus memandanginya kini akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Jongin.

"Bahkan dari belakangpun kau terlihat sangat cantik." Puji Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh karena gemas melihat kelakuan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau harus menutupinya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku hanya merasa malu Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih memegangi selimutnya itu.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku tidak bisa melihat kecantikanmu jika seperti ini Soo." Kata Jongin yang berusaha membuka selimut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar panggilan itu segera membuka selimutnya dan berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat heran dengan perubahan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak hanya saja panggilan itu..." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan itu. Bukankah dulu aku selalu memanggilmu dengan itu Soo?" Tanya Jongin.

"Memang tapi sejak kita..."

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin yang memotong jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Maaf karena dulu aku tidak mempercayaimu dan menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak." Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab penyesalan Jongin tersebut.

"Biarlah yang lalu berlalu Jongin. Seperti permintaanmu bagaimana jika kita memulainya lagi dari awal?" Saran Kyungsoo yang kini mengusap wajah Jongin dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Benar. Sekarang ayo kita mulai dari awal." Ucap Jongin mantap dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Mereka saling melemparkan senyum mereka dan berpandangan hingga akhirnya kini kedua bibir itu bersatu dan saling melumat.

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Ungkap Jongin saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat tertunda bahkan mungkin mereka melakukan hal yang lebih untuk melepas semua rasa rindu dan sakit pada keduanya.

.

.

.

Matahari tampak cerah hari ini bahkan langit terlihat sangat biru serta awan yang menghiasi langit biru itu.

Terlihat kini seorang wanita tengah sibuk berda didapur menyiapkan sesuatu yang untuk seseorang yang masih terlelap disana.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian sebuah tangan kekar sudah memeluk pinggang wanita itu dari arah belakang.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap pria itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Semalat pagi. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sang wanita yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya.

"Karena aku memcium masakanmu aku jadi terbangun." Jawab pria itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap sang wanita itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku justru senang karena dengan begitu aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini." Kata pria itu dengan senyumannya dan sang wanita juga membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah senyum cerah yang manis.

Mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah cukup bahagia karena kedua orang itu sudah berbaikan dan memutuskan untuk kembali memulainya dari awal.

"Apa sekarang artinya kita akan pulang kerumah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini beberapa hari aku juga harus berterima kasih pada halmoni karena sudah menjagaku selama ini." Jawab Kyungsoo yang kini memegang tangan Jongin yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Kau benar. Baiklah kita akan disini beberapa hari tapi sepertinya hari ini aku harus pergi kekantor karena keadaan kantor sangat kacau sekarang." Ucap Jongin yang memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu pergilah aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin ragu.

"Tidak aku akan baik-baik saja Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo meyakinan Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Jongin pasrah.

Sebenarnya entah kenapa Jongin merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya tidak ingin pergi tapi ia harus mau tak mau ia harus pergi karena ini menyangkut masa depan perusahaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai hai sebenarnya ini masih kurang tapi Hee ngebet banget pengen up jadi Hee up aja. Hee cuman mau kasih tau tabahkan hati kalian untuk chapter depan karena akan ada kejutan di chapter depan. Maaf akan typo dan lamanya kalian menunggu karena Hee bener-bener sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Terima kasih saran dan kritkan sangat dibutuhkan.**_

 _ **See you next chapter~~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Save Me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum manisnya yang terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini karena apa yang dulu sangat ia impikan kini menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Dicintai dan mencintai Jongin adalah sebuah anugerah terindah yang tuhan berikan untuk dirinya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada ditepi jalan sambil menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki. Ia sedang berada dijalan raya besar yang cukup jauh dengan flatnya.

Sebenarnya ia baru saja mengunjungi makam putrinya itu. Ia ingin membagi kebahagiaannya dengan putri tercintanya itu, kerana itu ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam putrinya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat cerah dan sumringah hari ini. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan diwajah cantiknya itu karena kesedihan itu sudah luntur seiring terhapus oleh waktu.

.

.

.

Tak lain halnya dengan Jongin yang sama seperti Kyungsoo saat ini. Senyuman itu selalu melekat pada wajahnya terlebih lagi mengingat kejadian yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya malam itu Jongin melakukannya dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan. Jongin benar-benar merasa beruntung karena bisa bersama Kyungsoo dan memulainya kembali dari awal lagi dan Jongin berjanji tidak akan membuat wanita itu menangis bahkan menyakiti wanita itu. Ia berjanji akan selalu berusaha melindungi wanita itu dan mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin yang kini tengah berada didalam mobilnya menunggu lampu.

Ia mulai menajamkan indera penglihatannya untuk memastikan apakah wanita itu benar-benar Kyungsoo atau bukan. Dan setelah itu ia benar-benar yakin jika wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo yang ia kenal.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wanita itu yang mulai berjalan menyebrangi jalanan besar itu. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan wanita itu sampai-sampai dari kejauhan pun aura kecantikan wanita itu dapat ia rasakan.

Bahkan hanya melihat wanita itu dari kejauhan membuta degup jantung Jongin tak karuan. Namun semua perasaan itu kini berganti dengan kecemasan dan kepanikan Jongin. Disana dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya ia melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tepat mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai panik dan cemas karena hal itu, sejenak ia mencoba memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa pikir panjang kini Jongin mulai menarik tuas kemudinya serta menginjak gas mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Persetan dengan lampu merah Jongin benar-benar tak perduli yang ada dibenaknya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Dan dengan mantapnya Jongin menambah kecepatannya saat menuju dimana Kyungsoo berada. Saat mobil sudah semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo Jongin menginjak gasnya dengan kuat.

Jongin menutup matanya sejenak dan memegang erat kemudinya seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu Jongin memutar kemudinya itu hingga akhirnya mobilnya kini melintang menghadang mobil yang akan menabrak Kyungsoo. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berjalan disana.

Braakkkk

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara tersebut seketika menghentikan langkahnya, dan untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam ditempatnya karena merasa terkejut dengan suara tersebut.

Entah apa yang terjadi hari ini jalanan tersebut tampak sepi hampir tidak ada orang disana. Kyungsoo yang merasa penasaran akhirnya mendekati darimana asal suara tersebut.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan hingga mendekati mobil yang saat ini dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengetahui jika mobil tersebut dalam keadaan terbalik dan keadaan mobil tersebut benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengar ringisan lemah dari seseorang didalam mobil tersebut, dan dengan segera Kyungsoo mencoba membuka mobil tersebut tapi saat ia tengah meraba-raba dimana pintu mobil itu berada, ia justru memegang ban mobil tersebut.

Kyungsoo nampak panik saat mengetahui jika ia sedang memegang ban mobil tersebut.

"Apa anda bisa mendengar suara saya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat panik.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil seseorang tersebut dengan nadanya yang begitu lemah.

"Kyungsoo..." Lagi panggilan itu dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang berada didalam mobil tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang samar-samar mendengar panggilan tersebut mencoba menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk memastikan apakah seseorang tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Do Kyungsoo..." Lagi Kyungsoo kembali mendengar panggilan lemah itu yang berasal dari dalam sana.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tahu betul suara siapa itu, bahkan kini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat panik.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Dengan segala kemampuannya yang terbilang terbatas Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Jongin darisana.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa kau membuatkuu khawatir? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha masuk kedalam sana untuk menyelamatkan Jongin.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah menangis karena mengetahui bahwa Jongin berada didalam sana, ia benar-benar takut jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Jongin. Dengan segala upayanya Kyungsoo memasuki mobil tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Jongin..." Panggil Kyungsoo yang sudah berada didalam sana.

Kyungsoo berusaha memegang wajah Jongin yang saat ini berada didepan wajahnya walaupun dalam keadaan berbeda. Saat ini posisi Kyungsoo berbaring disana sedangkan Jongin masih terduduk dengan sabuk pengaman yang masih mengunci dirinya.

Jongin pria itu berada disana dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup buruk. Kepala pria itu terlihat berdarah bahkan terdapat beberapa goresan diwajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu lemah dan tak memilik tenaga saat ini.

"Jongin, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berair.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang saat ini menangkup wajah Jongin hingga membuat darah yang berada diwajah Jongin kini mengotori tangannya.

Jongin mencoba membuka sedikit matanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo, dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Jongin lirih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu jika aku mengetahui kau berada didalam disini? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau berniat meninggalkanku?" Kata Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terluka." Jawab Jongin sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Dan membuat dirimu terluka begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Soo." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum lemahnya, mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya.

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku Kim Jongin!" Kesal Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang semakin mengalir deras.

"Aku tidak membohingimu Soo aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau keluarlah aku akan menyusulmu." Kata Jongin dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sekarang menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau keluar dulu lalu aku akan menyusulmu." Jawab Jongin dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar semakin melemah.

"Apa karena mobil ini akan meledak?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih dengan tangisannya.

Jongin hanya terdiam tanpa sedikitpun berniat membuka suaranya.

"Aku mencium bau bensin, karena itu aku masuk kedalam. Apa kau pikir dengan meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, aku akan baik-baik saja begitu?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Seulmi disana. Aku juga masih bisa melindungimu dan melihatmu jika aku benar-benar menyusul Seulmi." Ucap Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui Seulmi bersama-sama, aku yakin Seulmi juga pasti merindukan ibunya." Kata Kyungsoo dengan yakin.

Jongin yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo justru merasa bersalah dan sedih. Ia tak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi padahal ia baru saja berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan baru saja membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya yang baru bersama Kyungsoo yang penuh akan cinta. Tapi semua khayalan itu lenyap seketika saat mereka terjebak didalam mobil yang mungkin beberapa menit bahkan beberapa detik akan meledak.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin dengan matanya yang berair.

"Tidak, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita pergi bersama daripada kita pergi sendiri-sendiri. Aku yakin Seulmi pasti akan senang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman diwajahnya walaupun terdapat tangisan pula disana.

Kini api sudah mulai terlihat membakar bagian belakang mobil tersebut dan mulai menjalar menuju ke arah dengan.

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan mengusapa lembut pipi Kyungsoo disertai senyumannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo yang juga tersenyum pada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita tengah berbaring dengan salah satu tangannya yang terpasang sebuah infus. Wanita itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup baik.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian wanita tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya dari ketidak sadarannya. Walaupun wanita tersebut sudah membuka matanya tetap saja yang ia lihat hanya warna hitam yang begitu sangat gelap.

"Kyungsoo kau sadar? Apa kau merasa ada yang sakit?" Tanya seorang wanita lain yang berdiri disamping ranjang wanita yang baru sadar tersebut.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil wanita yang baru saja sadar tersebut. Wanita tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ya aku Baekhyun Kyung." Jawab wanita yang dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo tersebut. Yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Apa aku masih hidup?" Tanya Kyngsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau masih hidup. Aku bahkan sangat panik saat mendengar jika kau mengalami kecelakaan, untung saja ada seseorang yang melihat kalian." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu dimana Jongin? Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang segera terduduk dan terlihat panik.

Baekhyun yang ditanyai Kyungsoo pertanyaan tersebut merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena mengingat jika saat ini Kyungsoo baru saja sadar terlebih keadaan Kyungsoo yang kurang baik.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin? Jawab aku Baek." Kata Kyungsoo yang semakin terlihat panik.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun Kyungsoo segera melepas infusnya dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyung? Kau baru saja sadar. Tenanglah." Kata Baekhyun yang mencegah Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Aku harus mencari Jongin Baek. Katakan dimana dia Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyung tenanglah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, kau baru saja sadar Kyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dan beristirahat jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin?" Kata Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat emosi dengan nada bicaranya yang cukup tinggi.

"Minggirlah Baek aku ingin menemui Jongin." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun disana.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan dimana kini ia berada yang terpenting saat ini baginya adalah menemukan Jongin dan melihat bagaimana keadaan pria itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Baekhyun yang kini mengejar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo agar wanita itu tak kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

"Kumohon Baek aku ingin bertemu Jongin." Mohon Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dengan tangisannya.

"Ayo kita temui dia Kyung." Ajak Baekhyun yang kini menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan menyusuri koridir rumah sakit tersebut dengan Baekhyun yang menggandeng Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan. Disana terdengar alat yang menandakan detak jantung seseorang bahkan terlihat banyak alat yang menempel pada tubuh seseorang yang berbaring disana.

Baekhyun mulai melepaskan gandengannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tangan tersebut diatas tangan seseorang yang terbaring disana.

"Dokter bilang jika Jongin koma Kyung." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan Baekhyun dan ia mulai menggenggam tangan yang terbebas dari infus tersebut. Matanya kembali dipenuhi dengan cairan bening yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi membendung airmatanya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Kyungsoo yang kini sudah kembali menangis.

Kyungsoo merasa kakinya melemas karena mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin, karena semua yang terjadi adalah karena dirinya.

Kyungsoo merasa tak tahan hingga akhirnya ia terduduk dikursi disamping ranjang tersebut. Ia mulai menangis tersendu-sendu dengan menggenggam erat tangan Jongin tersebut.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan segala penyesalannya.

Entah bagaiamana mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini yang jelas wanita itu sangat sedih karena seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemah disana dan entah kapan seseorang itu akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian.

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan setianya terduduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit yang terdapat seorang pria tengah berbaring disana.

Kyungsoo, wanita itu dengan setia menunggu sang suami tercinta bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehati-hatian Kyungsoo merawat sang suami yaitu Kim Jongin yang sampai saat ini belum juga sadar.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengusap tangan Jongin yang terbebas dari infus dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang sudah ia basahi dengan air hangat. Bahkan sesekali Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil dengan melakukan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ungkap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin saat ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.

Kyungsoo memang benar-benar sangat merindukan pria itu. Ia selalu berharap dan berdoa agar Jongin akan segera sadar, sungguh ia tak sanggup jika ia harus kehilangan Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu Jongin." Ungkap Kyungsoo lagi yang kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata indahnya itu.

"Aku juga." Jawab seseorang dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal tersebut sedikit tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan indera pendengarannya atau mungkin karena ia terlalu merindukan Jongin hingga terbayang-bayang akan suara Jongin.

"Aku... juga merindukanmu Kyungsoo." Suara itu kembali terdengar lagi dan kali ini lebih jelas, tidak selemah yang pertama tadi.

Kyungsoo masih mematung tak percaya ditempatnya hingga akhirnya ia tersadar karena sebuah tangan yang ia genggam tadi kini juga membalas genggamannya itu.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya.

"Hm." Jongin hanya menjawab panggilan itu dengan dehemannya karena ia merasa sangat lemah saat ini.

Airmata itu kembali keluar dari mata bulat nan indah milik Kyungsoo, ia menangis bukan karena sedih tapi ia menangis karena merasa senang dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Tersenyumlah." Kata Jongin dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serang karena mungkin terlalu lama tertidur.

"Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu." Lanjut Jongin yang kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Dan setelah mendengar itu Kyungsoo segera menarik kedua sudut bibirnya serta menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Cantik." Puji Jongin saat melihat senyuman yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

Kyungsoo sendiri semakin memperlebar senyumannya, begitu pula dengan Jongin dan tampak kedua tangan itu saling bergenggaman erat seolah-olah mereka tak ingin berpisah. Tapi itulah kenyataannya baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin mereka ingin selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahukannya Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit bersama Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin saat dia sudah diijinkan untuk pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tiga hari lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Kyungsoo yang ikut berhenti dan masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Sebenarnya kini mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar dimana tempat Jongin dirawat tapi karena Baekhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya kini mereka harus bertahan disana dan mengabaikan niat mereka untuk masuk kedalam sana.

"Bukankah itu terlalu lama Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kenapa? Aku yang menjalaninya kenapa kau yang tidak sabar kau sangat aneh Baek." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman gelinya karena entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat antusias sampai-sampai ia terus saja mendesak Kyungsoo untuk memberitahukannya kepada Jongin.

"Bukan begitu Kyung. Kau tahu aku hanya khawatir jika si brengsek itu akan berubah pikiran dan menyakitimu lagi. Dan bagaimana jika si nenek sihir itu kembali merayu Jongin? Aku takut jika..."

"Baek, Jongin sudah berubah percayalah." Kata Kyungsoo yang langsung memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat kembali mengingat bagaimana Jongin yang berusaha meminta maaf kepadanya dan membujuknya untuk kembali bersama lagi. Bahkan ia juga mengingat bagaimana pengorbanan Jongin yang rela kehilangan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Dia sudah berubah Baek, dan jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah. Sekarang kau masih tetap saja membelanya." Kata Baekyun yan terlihat tak suka.

Jika Kyungsoo dapat melihat mungkin dia akan tertawa lepas karena melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi tidak dapat melihatpun Kyungsoo sudah terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Dan tanpa menjawab apapun Baekhyun hanya membuka pintu kamar tersebut pelan. Dan saat pintu itu sudah terbuka sedikit Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya karena sebuah suara.

Sedangkan didalam sana kini terlihat dua orang pria dengan raut wajah serius mereka. Salah satu pria yang berjas hitam itu berdiri dan salah satunya lagi kini sedang terduduk diranjang yang lengkap dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya pria yang berjas hitam itu.

"Ya." Jawab pria lain dengan yakin.

"Kim Jongin pikirkanlah baik-baik. Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Tanya pria yang berjas itu lagi kepada pria yang memakai pakaian rumah sakit.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melakukannya Hyung. Aku sudah banyak membuatnya menderita." Jawab pria yang dipanggil Kim Jongin tersebut.

Kedua pria itu adalah Kim Jongin yang memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan Park Chanyeol yang memakai jas hitamnya yang menandakan bahwa pria itu baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Apa menurutmu dengan melakukannya dia akan senang begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini menatap Jongin.

"Setidaknya dengan melakukannya aku bisa menebus kesalahanku Hyung." Jawab Jongin dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat karena ia merasa kewalahan dengan sikap keras kepala Jongin. Sudah sejak tadi ia membujuk pria itu tapi pria itu masih tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo akan bahagia dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Apa kau pikir Kyungsoo akan bahagia dan senang jika kau mendonorkan matamu untuknya? Aku yakin dia pasti akan membencimu jika kau melakukannya." Jelas Chanyeol yang mengetahui bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo karena memang keduanya sudah berteman sejak lama.

Trakk

Karena suara tersebut kedua pria itu segera menolehkan ke arah sumber suara. Dan mereka benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah berdiri dipintu masuk kamarnya tersebut.

Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari tongkat Kyungsoo yang Kyungsoo jatuhkan karena terlalu syok dengan apa yang ia dengan tadi. Kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung dengan matanya yang memerah dengan airmatanya yang mengumpul dipelupuk mata bulatya itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Jongin saat melihat wanita tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang dipanggil oleh Jongin justru kini membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Baekhyun yang akan mengejar Kyungsoo.

Namun disisi lain Jongin kini telah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan kasar melepas selang infusnya, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin mengejar Kyungsoo kini hanya terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana.

Chanyeol sangat hafal dengan tatapan Baekhyun tersebut. Ia yakin selama beberapa hari kedepan wanita itu akan mendiamkannya.

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol dengan melangkah mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya diam dan melengos pergi dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol sedirian. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi karena badai benar-benar akan menghampirinya.

"Baek! Ini bukan masalah kita kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya! Park Baekhyun." Kesal Chanyeol yang frustasi akan kemarahan sang istri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo saat ini tengah berada disebuah taman rumah sakit dan ia duduk dibangku panjang yang terdapat disana dengan berlinang airmata.

Ia terus menngis saat mengingat apa yang dibicakan oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng saat perkataan Jongin yang ingin mendonorkan matanya kembali terngiang-ngiang.

"Soo..." Panggil seorang pria yang kini berada didepan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

Dan tanpa menjawab perkataan tersebut Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menampar wajah pria tersebut dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Jika harus berakhir seperti ini seharusnya aku tidak mau untuk kembali bersamamu lagi." Kata Kyungsoo yang meluapkan kekecewaannya.

"Seharusnya kau juga tak perlu melakukan hal sejauh ini kepadaku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Soo aku hanya ingin..."

"Kau ingin aku dapat melihat dan mungkin aku akan kehilanganmu begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang memotong ucapan Jongin. Ia tak percaya dengan jalan pikiran Jongin.

Kini suasana menjadi hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menghapus jejak airmatanya yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita akhiri semuanya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya.

Jongin merasa dunianya berhenti saat ini juga, baru saja ia berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo bahkan ia belum sempat melakukan hal-hal layaknya pasangan suami istri yang penuh akan cinta karena Jongin baru saja sadar satu minggu yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dan menebus semua kesalahanku." Kata Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Dan kau akan membuatku serta anak kita menderita tanpa kehadiranmu begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat serius.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, Seulmi..." Ucap Jongin yang berusaha mengingatkan Kyungsoo jika Seulmi sudah meninggal. Jongin pikir Kyungsoo lupa jika Seulmi sudah meninggal karena Kyungsoo begitu kacau saat ini.

"Aku hamil Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo yang memotong ucapan Jongin. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Jongin setelah satu minggu ini ia tutupi.

"Apa?" Lagi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Jongin yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Usianya sudah tiga bulan." Ungkap Kyungsoo yang kini membuka blazer panjang yang ia kenakan hingga membuat perut buncitnya itu tak terlihat.

Memang sekarang ini sedang musim dingin karena itu Kyungsoo menggunakan blazer panjangnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan juga untuk menutupi hal tersebut dari Jongin agar nantinya ia dapat memberikan sebuah kejutan pada Jongin.

Jongin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatap perut Kyungsoo dan memang benar saat ini perut Kyungsoo sudah tampak membesar. Dan saat Jongin akan menyentuh perut itu untuk memastikan apakah anaknya disana baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo justru segera kembali memakai blazernya hingga Jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa sekarang kau masih ingin melakukannya? Jika ya silahkan saja tapi kau tidak akan pernah melihatku dan anak kita." Ucap Kyungsoo yang akan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Namun sepertinya niat Kyungsoo tersebut batal karena Jongin yang dengan cepat memeluk Kyungsoo dengan eratnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin yang terlihat bahagia.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar sangat bodoh dan telah banyak membuatmu menderita. Maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih." Lanjut Jongin yang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

"Jongin, kau membuatku sesak." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini mulai terbatuk karena sesak.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera melepaskan pelukannya karena takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo dan anaknya.

"Maaf." Ucap Jongin yang justru hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kau juga membuatnya sesak Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo dengan mengusap perutnya.

Jongin yang melihat itu kini menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dan berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap perut Kyungsoo yang kini berada tepat didepannya.

"Apa ayahmu yang tampan ini membuatmu sesak?" Tanya Jongin yang kini mengusap lembut perut itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin itu nampak geli karena Jongin sangat percaya diri.

"Maafkan ayah hm. Dan cepatlah besar, ayahmu ini benar-benar tidak sabar melihatmu." Ucap Jongin yang kini mencium perut itu.

Setelahnya Jongin kembali berdiri dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini justru tengah menangis. Jongin tampak kebingungan saat melihat Kyungsoo menangia. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya membuat kesalahan hingga menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?" Tanya Jongin yang nampak kebingungan.

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia karena baru kali ini kau memperlakukanku seperti ini saat aku hamil." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih menangis karena bahagia.

Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah sekaligus bahagia karena jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti ini dan maafkan aku karena dulu aku sering membuatmu menderita saat hamil." Ucap Jongin yang kini menghapus airmata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan segera mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jongin kamudian wanita itu menangkup wajah Jongin dan mengecup bibir Jongin singakt.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah akan bahagia jika kau selalu berada disisiku tidak perduli aku buta atau tidak." Ungkap Kyungsoo yang kini menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang tetaplah disisiku Kim Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo dengan mengusap pipi Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan dan setelahnya Jongin membalas dengan mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu dan bersamamu selamanya Do Kyungsoo apapun yag terjadi." Ucap Jongin mantap.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kini keduanya tengah tersenyum lebar disana dan saling berpandangan walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri tidak dapat melihat tapi ia dapat merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tatapan Jongin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim terus berganti hingga kini kembali lagi pada penghujung akhir tahun. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan menggunakan clemek tengah sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan dapurnya.

Wanita itu tampak serius membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan pagi hari ini. Hingga sampailah pada saat dimana wanita itu terlihat mematikan kompornya dan melepas clemeknya.

Kemudian dengan langkah pelan wanita itu berjalan menuju kesebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah ranjang disana lengkap dengan seorang pria yang masih terlelap menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum menatap bagaimana wajah tampan sang pria saat sedang terlelap pulas. Namun wanita itu harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang menariknya dan membuat wanita itu harus ikut berbaring disana. Dengan agresif sang pria itu memeluk tubuh ramping sang wanita.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan menarikku seperti itu Jongin, kau membahayakan anak kita." Kata wanita itu yang nampak kesal dengan seseorang yang tengah sibuk memeluknya dan mencari kenyamanan pada wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku Soo." Jawab pria yang dipanggil Jongin itu.

Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan penuh akan cinta. Kim Jongin yang dulunya sangat kejam kini berubah drastis karena seorang wanita yang begitu tulus mencintainya yaitu Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan ayah sayang." Ucap Jongin yang kini terduduk dan mencium perut milik Kyungsoo yang masih rata itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal tersbut hanya tersenyum lebar karena melihat bagaimana sayangnya Jongin pada dirinya dan seseorang yang berada didalam perutnya itu.

Dan setelahnya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebarnya. Lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Kyungsoo yang juga sama halnya dengan Jongin.

Setelah saling menyapa dengan ucapan selamat pagi kini Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan sebuah ciuman pagi sebagai penyemangatnya.

"Ibu..." Panggil seseorang dengan keras sambil menangis.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo segera mendorong pelan Jongin dan menatap dimana saat ini suara itu berasal. Disana dipintu kamar yang terbuka itu terdapat seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan piayamanya sambil mengucek matanya yang berair karena menangis.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri putra kecilnya itu.

"Putra ibu sudah bangun hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini berada didepan anak laki-laki tersebut dan menggendongnya.

Anak tersebut hanya memeluk Kyungsoo dan bersandar pada bahu sempit sang ibu. Sedangkan Jongin yang berada disana hanya mendengus pasrah karena putranya yang mengganggu acara paginya bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus menatap putranya yang tengah digendong oleh Kyungsoo disana dan saat itu juga putranya melihat Jongin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek sang ayah.

Dan Jongin membalas ejekan sang anak dengan ekspresi kesalnya sedangkan sang anak hanya tersenyum menang karena berhasil mengambil ibunya dari sang ayah.

"Ya! Kim Taeoh kurang ajar!" Kata Jongin dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang terheran.

"Sebenarnya dia anak siapa Soo? Dia sangat kurang ajar kepadaku." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena lagi-lagi Jongin berkata seperti itu. Memang Kyungsoo tahu jika Taeoh sangat suka menjahili sang ayah karena itu tak heran jika keduanya bahkan sering bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Ya, walaupun Taeoh memang anak kecil karena usianya baru lima tahun.

"Lihatlah dirimu tuan Kim. Kau tahu? Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya." Jawab Kyungsoo yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri disana.

Dan lagi-lagi Taeoh justru mengejek sang ayah dengan melambaikan tangannya kepada sang ayah lalu tertawa pelan. Tentu saja Jongin yang melihat itu merasa sangat kesal karena kelakuan putranya.

Mungkin inilah balasan dari semua perbuatan Jongin saat dirinya membuat Kyungsoo menderita karena itu putranya menjadi begitu.

Tapi yang lalu biarlah berlalu karena kini baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia karena telah dikaruniai seorang putra dan akan bertambah karena saat ini Kyungsoo tengah mengandung kembali. Terlebih lagi saat ini Kyungsoo dapat melihat kembali.

Lima tahun yang lalu saat Kyungsoo telah melahirkan Taeoh, Kyungsoo mendapatkan donor mata dan itu berasal dari seseorang yang membuat Jongin koma selama tiga bulan.

Entah hanya sebuah keberuntungan atau takdir yang jelas keduanya merasa bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" Tanya Jongin yang kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah gundukan tanah yang diselimuti oleh rumput.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menatap langit yang nampak cerah walaupun saat ini sedang musim dingin. Jongin kini duduk disamping gundukan tanah itu.

"Ayah berharap kau baik-baik saja karena sekarang ayahmu yang brengsek ini sudah menepati janjinya." Kata Jongin dengan tersenyum menatap gundukan tanah itu.

"Pasti sekarang kau sudah mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, kau pasti menjadi gadis cantik yang berhati baik. Ayah bahkan belum sempat melihatmu tumbuh dewasa, tapi karena terlalu muak dengan ayahmu ini kau memilih untuk pergi." Kata Jongin yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan ayahmu yang berengsek ini Kim Seulmi." Lanjut Jongin yang kini sudah tak sanggup menahan airmatanya.

"Seulmi sudah memafkanmu." Kata seorang wanita yang kini memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Semua sudah terjadi dan sekarang kau sudah berbeda jadi jangan salahkan dirimu lagi Kim Jongin." Kata wanita itu dengan nada lembutnya dan mengusap bahu bidang Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu kini membalikkan badannya dan menatap wanita itu. Kyungsoo, wanita itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya serta menghapus jejak airmata Jongin diwajah tampan pria itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin yang ikut tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas ucapan terima kasih Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. Dan akhirnya mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat.

"Ibu..." Panggil seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan berlari.

Karena mendengar panggilan itu akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat putra mereka yang tengah berlari menghampiri.

"Sayang jangan lari nanti jatuh." Kata Kyungsoo mengingatkan putranya itu.

Dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian sang anak terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Segera saja Jongin yang melihat itu, menghampiri putranya dan membersihkan celana putranya yang kotor. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu hanya menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Jongin yang masih membersihkan celana putranya itu.

"Apa sekarang Kim Taeoh menjadi laki-laki cengeng?" Tanya Jongin dengan tersenyum menggoda putra kecilnya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ayah Taeoh, anak itu segera menghapus airmatanya dan menatap sang ayah.

"Tidak Taeoh tidak menangis, debunya masuk ke mata jadi Taeoh menangis." Jawab Taeoh dengan aksen imutnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin yang kini menatap putranya kecilnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Taeoh itu kuat." Sombong anak itu dengan mengangkat tangannya layaknya tokoh popeye.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo." Ajak Jongin yang kini berdiri dan hendak berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo disana.

Jongin tahu jika putra kecilnya itu tengah kesakitan karena terjatuh tapi entah kenapa menggoda putra kecilnya itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Jongin.

"Ayah?" Panggil Taeoh yang kini memegangi celana Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Jongin sendiri yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan karena tingkah putranya yang sangat menggemaskan. Tanpa harus menjelaskannya Jongin tahu arti tatapan itu. Dan dengan segera Jongin mengangkat tubuh kecil itu lalu menggendongnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih duduk disana.

Kyungsoo yang melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu merasa terharu. Ia sangat bahagia karena dapat melihat kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya dan ia sangat beruntung karena mempunyai Jongin dan putra kecilnya terlebih lagi akan ditambah dengan keberadaan seseorang didalm perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya lembut dan tersenyum lebar saat menyadari bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar nyata.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjawab ajakan Jongin itu dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman lebarnya lalu berdiri dari tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Noona annyeong Taeoh pulang dulu." Kata Taeoh dengan menatap gundukan tanah itu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo." Ajak Jongin lagi yang kini menjulurkan salah satu tangannya agar Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu.

"Jongin kau duluan saja aku akan men agar Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu.

"Jongin kau duluan saja aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama." Ucap Jongin dengan mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada Jongin yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri disana.

"Kau lihat sayang? Sekarang ayahmu sudah berubah jadi sekarang kau harus bahagia." Kata Kyungsoo yang menatap gundukan tanah itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan ibu, ibu akan selalu bahagia dan ayahmu akan selalu melindungi ibu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ibu harus pergi sekarang karena adikmu akan rewel jika ibu tinggal lama-lama. Ibu mencintaimu sayang." Akhir Kyungsoo.

"Ibu..." Teriak Taeoh yang memanggil Kyungsoo dan mengkode sang Kyungsoo dengan tangan mungilnya itu.

"Ya sayang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya dan segera Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang kini berhenti dan menatapnya dengan Taeoh yang berada digendongannya.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan itu dan benar saja setelah Kyungsoo berada didepannya kini Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan gandengannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling melemparkan senyuman mereka dengan berjalanan beriringan. Dan sesekali bercengkrama atau bercanda dengan putra kecil mereka.

Kini semuanya telah berakhir sesuai harapan dengan keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia tanpa adanya pengganggu ataupun rasa benci diantara mereka sekarang ini hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang didalam keluarga itu.

" _Ibu aku bahagia sekarang."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Akhirnya ff ini berakhir juga, lega rasanya udah bikin ff ini jadi happy ending. Kalian puas? Hee harap semoga kalian puas oke gak usah banyak-banyak. Hee ucapin makasih banget yang udah mau baca, review, follow, dan favorite ff ini. Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan seperti typo dan bahasa yang kurang berkenan. Semoga Hee bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis cerita.**_

 _ **See you next fanfic.**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


End file.
